Relaxing In Forks Or Love In Forks
by Book-Luver-00
Summary: Bella moves from Alabama to Forks to live with her dad. She is there to relax and make friends. What will happen when she falls in love with the jock/most popular guy , Edward Cullen? Will he love her? ExB! All Human!R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Goodbyes

" Bella are you sure you want to go to your fathers? I mean there is plenty of room for you here," my mom begged.. We were at the air port. She was fine until she realized I was actually going to do this.

" Mom, you and Phil will be fine without me. I need to spend time with dad before college any way," I said.

" Your only 16, Please stay,"

" Mom I need to make friends. Staying here won't help. I think its for the best for you , Phil ,and dad,"

" Ok , Bella, if you think its for the best then so do I," she said giving me a hug. " Promise me you will call me . Draw pictures . Take pictures of your new friends. Get a boyfriend. Get into trouble. Just promise me you will be careful," my mom started to cry. " Your not my little Bella anymore , your all grown up,"

" Mom your going to make me cry," I sniffed.

" Ok have fun," Then she moved and I moved on to Phil.

" Take care of my mom make sure she doesn't burn the food," we all laughed. " Take care Phil,"

" Take care Bella," I started walking towards the plane.

Oh god. You can do this Bella, you can do it, be strong, don't cry. Then a tear slipped from my eye. Ok don't show them your crying. Once on the plane I put my head phone's and I day dreamed . Drowning out all noise that would bother me. Sitting next to me on the plane was a new mother with her baby. Cradling her and singing to her. Keeping her safe. Oh what have I done. I just left the safest place in the world. My mother. Get a hold of yourself Bella this IS for the best. For Phil, Mom, and Dad. For the rest of the flight I watched the mother and child. The baby was so cute and helpless. I was day dreaming about when I was a baby and then the pilot made an announcement.

" Ladies and Gentlemen we have landed in Forks. Please exit off the plane single file. Thank you for flying with us and I hope you had a lovely flight,"

I am really here in forks. No turning back now. I stepped off the plane looking for dad. I was so confused. Why did I suggest this? I miss my mom so much, already. Get a hold of yourself Bella! I stepped into the air port and I saw my dad. He was just standing there smiling and looking at me.

* * *

**_So that was my first chapter!! I gave Renee and Phil a chance to say good bye . I gave Bella some time to herself to think of the good times with Renee and Phil. Now she is ready to move on and be with her dad. R&R!!! This is full of Shockers!! And Surprises!!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2 Father, Daughter time

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARECTERS! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!

BPOV

The flight didn't bother me, but the hour ride home with dad will be hard. It's not that I don't love my dad but he isn't the type that likes to talk. He just forces himself to talk to me and I don't like that. I grabbed all my bags that came on the plane with me and I looked for my dad. I spotted him standing by some chairs smiling at me. I smiled back and I started walking towards him. When I was standing in front of me he didn't speak but he gave me a hug.

" Good to see you , Bells. It's been a while ," he said. I hadn't seen him in two years and that had to be hard on him.

" I missed you dad," I said smiling.

" I missed you to Bells. So how have you been?" he asked.

" Better, just trying to get away and relax from the big city .So I thought I would come to the most relaxed man I know." I said smiling. He laughed.

" Wow , Bells I forgot how funny you were," he said. I wasn't trying to be funny, " Come on lets go if we plan to get home," he said picking up two of my bags and we headed towards the his car. He placed my bags in the back and then climbed into the driver seat. Once on the road he started talking.

" So, um how is Renee and Paul?" he asked.

" It's Phil and they are fine," I said . I hate it when he calls Phil, Paul. He does that because he is the guy my mom left my dad for. I don't blame him but it is still rude.

" Oh yeah , Phil," he snarled at the name. Change the subject Bella.

" Um, I am playing the guitar now and I am really good," I said.

" Wow. I wonder what was in that bag your mom shipped to me. She told me not to open it that it was yours," he chuckled.

" She sent you my guitar?" I asked. Perfect!

" Yeah I got it two days ago," he said with a smile. He knew this pleased me.

" That's great I could play for you sometime. I also write my own songs," I said .

" Wow. My little Bella a musician . You have changed a lot Bells," he said looking me over.

" Well it has been two years. I have really missed you dad," I said looking him in the eyes.

That was all that was in the car until we got home. When we got home dad carried my bags to my room. Then he walked out. That is what I love about my dad he doesn't hover. He let's me do what I need to do without him watching. I found my ipod and I turned it all the way up and listened Break My Heart , while I unpacked everything. Thank god it was Friday. I don't have to face anyone at school until Monday. I unpacked everything within three hours. Everything was in a place. I checked the time and it was only four o'clock. I looked around my room and found a note from my dad.

Dear Bells,

If you like you could repaint your room. I know your into art so that's why I said you could you know repaint it.I thought you would like to paint it. -Love Dad.

I like that idea. Then I heard a shout.

" Bella come down stairs I have a surprise for you,"Dad shouted. A surprise? I hate surprises, but I end up loving them. I walked down the stairs and I walked out the door.

" Yeah dad.... Oh my god!" he got me a black jeep. " You got me a jeep! It's awesome ! It's perfect!" I said giving him a hug.

" I am glad you like it Bells. You are sixteen right?" he said teasing me.

" Yes I turned 16 last September dad. But you already knew that," I said jumping up into the jeep. Dad got on the passenger side.

" Soooo , what do you think?" he asked.

" I think this is the best surprise ever, you're the greatest dad ever and this car is PERFECT! And I am hungry," we both laughed. The jeep was perfect and I that was the only word that described it. It much have cost a lot. " Dang it! Dad I was supposed to buy my own car!"

" Well this is kinda your birthday, Christmas , Easter and your coming home gift combined for the last two years. Don't worry about it. Save your money and buy things teenagers buy," he said shrugging. " Please Bella? It will make me feel better about not being around. Please? But if you don't want it,"

" Who said anything about me not wanting it? I love it and you will not take it away," I said laughing.

" Good , now let's go out to eat , shall we? You can drive and you can pick,"

" Ok , Mickey D's in Port Angeles," I said.

" Perfect!" dad said handing me the keys. I cranked it and we rode to Port Angeles.

" How was your day today dad?" I asked stopping at a red-light.

" Well I had to work wich was boring nothing really happened and then it turned into the best day when I saw my little girl," he said smiling at me. I laughed.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

" Your not my little Bella any more. Your 16 and driving," he sighed.

" I will always be you little Bella, just because I don't run around naked after a bath like I did when I was four, doesn't mean I am not your little Bella. Actually I like being your little Bella even if I am 16," I said smiling at my dad. Then the light went green and I eased on the gas pedal.

" Thank you for being my little Bella. You actually seem happier in Forks now. Last time you were here you were moppy because it rained, but that was two years ago I guess you changed." he sighed.

" Or the fact that it hasn't rained yet?" I laughed and he joined in. Now we were at Mickey D's. I ordered a big mac and dad ordered a quarter pounder. " Yum! I haven't had a burger in two years,"

" What?"

" Mom put me on this healthy diet and I haven't eating a hamburger in FOREVER!" I laughed.

"Well that is going to have to change no daughter of mine will eat ALL healthy food just every now and then," we laughed.

" When did you get so funny dad?" I asked eating my fries.

" I don't know it's been years maybe I devolped a sense of humor," he said and I gasp in shock .

" You? Have a sense of humor? If so then I don't think you need to carry a loaded weapon,"

We laughed like that and we talked to for about an hour. I looked at my phone.

" I think we better go it's 6 o'clock. I am really tired from the flight to," I said yawning.

" Ok , this has been fun Bells ," he said dumping his tray.

" Yeah it has been fun we will have to do this more," I said smiling at my dad. " Hey dad race you to the car?"

" Your on, ready go!" and we took off. I was in the jeep and I cranked it before he could get in the seat. I just sat there laughing. " What......are.......you.....laughing......about?" my dad said in between breaths.

" You......me....racing....ha......I.......won!.....ha.....can't........breathe!,"I said gasping for air. He joined in. " Ok, we need to leave," I said calming my breath. When we got home we were still laughing. I got up to my room when dad called after me.

" Oh Bella , I forgot to tell you Billy Black and his son are coming over to watch the football game tomorrow. Is that ok?" he said.

" Yeah dad! Sounds like fun! I going to take a shower," I said slipping into the bathroom. I washed my hair and I let the hot water unknot the knots in my back. When I was finshed. I slipped into my black pj bottoms and my white tank top. I put my Ipod on and listened to it full blast while I checked my e-mail. I got my lap-top and I got in bed and turned it on. There was a e-mail from my mom:

Dear Bella ,

I know you just got there but have you made any friends? If so what are there names? Are you and your father getting along? I hope so. Well as you know tonight was game night and it wasn't the same without you. I miss you so much already. I love you Bella.

- Mom and Phil

A tear slipped from my eye. I thought about what I was going to e-mail her.

Dear Mom,

I haven't made any friends but I plan on making a lot of friends. Guess what? Dad has a sense of humor now!( GASP) We are getting along just fine and I got a new jeep .It is perfect for me! I miss you too. Tell Phil I said hi. I love you to mom.

- Bella.

I didn't plan on telling her dad bought me the jeep . I thought about e-mailing my cousin but it was twelve o'clock and I didn't want to wake her up. So I turned off my lap-top and I crawled under the covers and I drifted to sleep dreaming .

**_

* * *

So that was chapter two!!! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it took me forever to update! R&R  
_**


	3. Chapter 3 Football Sunday

I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does. But I wish I owned Edward!

BPOV3

" Bella!! Time to wake up!" my dad said at my doorway.

"10 more minutes?" I asked from underneath my pillow.

" The guest will be here in 5 minutes, come on up," he said taking the pillow off my face letting the light hit my face. I groaned. " Bella , please?"

" Ok I am up ," I said jumping out of bed and heading to my closet.

" Thank you," he said closing my door. I put on a white tank top, baggy jeans , my converses and a Alabama jersey over the tank top. I put my hair in pigtails and a Alabama hat on. I went down to the kitchen and I ate a pop-tart. Then I ran upstairs to brush my teeth. When I came back down stairs there were six teenagers , Dad, and Billy.

" Um, dad? I thought you said he only had one son?" I said and all the guys looked and stared at me.

" Oh these are Jacobs friends," Billy said.

" Oh, I just have one guestion then," I said

.

" What's that?" Billy asked.

"Which one is Jacob?" I asked looking over the boys."Wait let me guess," I said.I walked up to a guy that was 6 feet high but still the smallest one, he had long black hair and russet skin."Your Jacob. Am I right?" I asked.

"Yes you are right . I am Jacob and you are the famous Bella," he said in a husky voice.

"Either your getting taller or I am shrinking," I said looking up at him and everyone laughed.

" Sooo who is up for some football?" I said. They all headed outside. "Wait I thought we were going to watch football?" they all laughed.

" Nope, were are gonna play," Dad said. " Well the guys play and me and Billy watch,"

" Cool, can I play?" I asked.

" Sure! I want to be on Bella's team !" a guy said slightly taller than Jacob.

" Ok, what is your name?" I asked.

" Paul,"

" I want to be on your team too," the tallest guy said. " My name is Sam,"

" OK, Paul and Sam your on Bella's team and Quil and Embry your on my team," Jacob said.

" Were are we going to play?" I asked. Our yard was too small.

" At the school," Dad said as him and Billy got in his car. I knew were the school was just not the football field. Do they have one? " Just follow me Bells,"

" OK. Everyone to the big black jeep," I said going inside and grabbing the keys. I came out and cranked it. Jacob who sat in the passeger seat took the cover off the jeep and his hair was flapping all over the place. I couldn' help but laugh.

" Why are you laughing?" Jacob asked smiling with his bright-white teeth.

" Your......ha.......hair......ha.......is.....all .....over.... the.... place!HA!" I said laughing. They all joined in and Jacob put his hair back in a ponytail. Dad was speeding up so I sped up to.

" Dude your going 30 over the speed limit!" Embry said.

" Dude I hate back seat drivers and I am trying to keep up with my dad," I snarled and that shut him up. Everyone laughed. I slowed down a bit. " Happy? I hate driving slow,"I mumbled. Dad pulled into a school parking lot and we walked on foot to the huge football field.

" Let's play some football! Tackle or two hand touch?" Paul yelled.

" Tackle!" Pual, Sam, Jacob,Quil, and I yelled putting my hat on backwards.

" Two-hand touch," Embry said. He must be the shy one of the group.

" What?!" Paul , Sam,Jacob and Quil yelled.

" Please Embry, two hand touch is for girls," I said.

" You're a girl and you want to play TAKCLE!" Embry said.

" If your fast enough they can't touch you," I said flirting a bit. By getting inches away from his face. " Please for me?" I said batting my eyes, I heard Billy and Dad laughing. I heard dad mumble ,' just like her mother,' and then shaking his head fighting a laugh.

" OK,Y-you do have a point , ok tackle it is," he said. My flirting trick worked.

" Ok ready to play ?" I said turning around to face everyone. They just stared at me . " What?" Then they busted out laughing.

" What ever, if your on my team get over here," I said rolling my eyes. Sam and Paul stumbled over to me. Then they crashed to the ground in front of me.

" Ok , why are you guys laughing?" I asked.

" What did you do to pour Embry?" Sam asked.

" I flirted a bit," I said.

" A bit? You almost gave him a heart attack," Paul howled.

" What ever just through me the ball," I said and they agreed. Jacob through the ball towards Sam and he caught it but then dropped it. So Sam was the quarter back. I was in front of Embry his face was still red from the flirting incedent. Jacob was across from Sam. Paul was across from Quil.

" Hike, hike!" Sam yelled and he tossed me the ball. I dogded Embry. Quil tried to stop me by falling in front of me but I just jumped over him.

" GO BELLA!!" dad and Billy yelled. I had a whole yard to go and Jacob's team was right behind me. Jacob was in the front and Quil and Embry flanked him. I picked up my speed. In the corner of my eye Jacob looked at Quil and Embry and nodded. Then they picked up their speed and they were beside me in a second. Then started getting closer like they were going to make a Bella-sandwich. They got closer and I stopped and they hit each other and I jumped over them making a touch down.

" Boo-yah!" I yelled throwing the ball to the ground and did a little dance. Sam and Paul joined in from the other side of the field.

" Damn it!" Jacobs team yelled.

My team ended up winning 50 - 13 in just one hour.

" Damn it! We got beat by a girl's team!" Quil said kicking the ground.

" Yeah a HOT girl!" Embry yelled. Everyone cracked up while I blushed a red-scarlet blush.

" Alright lets go the game will start soon," dad said.

" Can we stay?" I asked and the guys agreed.

" OK , just don't stay out to late," dad said wheeling Billy off to his car.

When they were out of sight a sliver volo pulled up and five teenagers got out. Two girls and three boys. Jacob snarled and pulled me behind him and they formed a shield around me. I tried to get out but they only put me back in the middle again.

" Jacob what the hell is going on?" I growled.

" It's the Cullens and Hale twins. They don't like it when the La Push kid a.k.a us use their field." He snarled.

" Oh, why don't we just play together then?" I asked.

" Because they don't like us period. Let's go." he said dragging me to the the bronzed hair guy spotted me and fronze. He ran his hand through his bronze he smiled a crooked smile.I knew he was single. Because he didn't have a girl hanging on him like the other two I got in the drivers seat and cranked it. In the rear view mirror I saw the guys playing football and the girls watching. I saw him smiling in my direction every time I looked back. Then once out of their sight I asked Jacob a question.

" Hey Jacob who was the guy with the bronze hair?" I asked. He snarled.

" That's Edward," he said and that was the end to that conversation . 'He was a god in a human body',I thought all the way back to my house.

After Billy and Jacob and Jacob's friends left I took a quick shower. I got in my pj's and I went to bed thinking of Edward. I thought about his wavy bronze hair, his half smile , his fit body , and his perfect eyes. In the middle of thinking about it I let out a moan. He was too perfect for me for anybody really. He would never love me and I shouldn't love him. But it's to hard not to love him. Why must love be difficult , even if you have never had a boyfriend? He was just to , what is the word I am looking for? PERFECT! I love the way his mouth curves into a half smile. The way he runs his hand through his hair. It kind of looks sexy. Oh, who am I kidding he is sexy!

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Chapter 3. In chapter four they will have a proper meeting. So R&R. I will try to update when I can, but I am trying to make this story full of surprises and shockers!! So please R&R!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4 School

IT'S RATED M BECAUSE OF THE LANGUAGE! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW! ALSO I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS!

BPOV

I woke up this morning thinking of Edward. I rolled over half a sleep, half awake. I looked at my alarm clock and it said : Monday morning , 6:35 am.

" I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled tossing my covers off of me and running to my closet. Unfortunately I tripped and went head first into the closet door.

" DAMN IT!" I yelled at the closet door. I threw on a black and white long sleeved shirt, a black hooded tank top, and jeans. I grabbed my converses and hopped down the stairs trying to put them on. I ate a pop-art in two bits and then scrambled to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my keys and backpack in one swift movement.

" Bye dad!" I yelled running past him reading the paper. I guess he was off today.

" Bye Bells ! Good luck!" he called after me. I jumped in the jeep and cranked it. I rode to school my heart pounding. It was only the second week of school for Forks High School, so I wouldn't be to far behind. I pulled in next to a sliver Volvo not giving it any thought until I saw it. I made sure no one was in the car or by it before I made a run for the front office. But I was stopped by someone right in front of the door.

" Hi," he said waiting for me to look up. I looked up. " Your Isabella Swan? Right?" he asked. Oh great my dad must call me Isabella behind my back.

" Yeah. It's Bella," I said passing him into the office. He followed me with this weird look on his face. I walked up to the lady at the desk. " Um I am Isabella Swan. I am new here," I said in a soft voice not to scare her with my southern accent. She smiled and handed me a map of the school , a schedule and a locker number.

" Now get this signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day," she said winking at me. Why did she wink at me? Creepy. I turned around to find the same guy looking at me. He took a step forward.

" I am Mike Newton by the way," he said winking and then turning and walking out. I looked at my locker number. Number 15. I scanned the numbers until I found locker enough. I opened the locker and someone with honey blonde hair stepped out.

" Argh!" I yelled jumping back. It was the guy from the football field yesterday. I turned around and ran to first period math . I walked in out of breath panting. I walked up to the teacher. He signed my paper and winked. He didn't introduce me to the class so far he is my favorite. But why did he winked? What is it with these people and winking?

I walked to the back and I sat by a pixie looking girl and the blonde girl . They both from the field yesterday. Then the blonde guy that jumped out of my locker and a guy with brown hair walked in. They were howling with laughter.

" Mr. Hale and Mr .Cullen please take your seat," he said firm but soft. Then they took there seats in front of the girls beside me. When they saw me they laughed harder. I started to blush and I slid down in my seat. Then on Que the two girls smacked the back of their heads.

" Hey !" they yelled. I giggled. Then they glared at me . I didn't care I just laughed.

" They are sorry," The pixie leaned over to say, " Right Emmett and Jasper?" she said looking at them.

" Yeah," They said rubbing the top of their heads, " Sorry for scaring you," Jasper said.

" You scared her!?" The pixie said with a you-better-have-a-good-excuse look on her face.

" Emmett shoved me into her locker and she opened it, I stepped out and she ran away. Sorry , um what is your name?" he said.

" Bella,"

" Well I am Alice, that's Rose, Emmett, and Jasper." The pixie said. As she said that a guy with bronzed hair sat in front of me. " And that's Edward." with that he turned around. He froze. My heart tried pounding through my chest but failed. My face turned red . He turned around. Alice leaned over.

" Emmert and Edward are my brothers," she said.

" Are you guys triplets?" I asked. She nodded yes.

" I am Rosalie but you can call me Rose. Jasper is my twin," she said with a warm smile .I wonder why they told me that? I guess I am there friend. She started to twirl sleeping Emmetts hair. I am guessing math isn't Emmetts favorite and Jasper talked back in forth. Rose played with Emmetts hair. Edward didn't turn around . I looked down and began doodling on my notebook. Either math is his favorite subject or he doesn't want to talk to me. I looked up and his head was back on my desk , he was a sleep and so was Jasper. I looked at Alice.

' They always fall a sleep,' she mouthed. Then I looked at Rose , she is still playing with Emmetts hair. I tried not to laugh. The bell rang.

" Hey want to join us for lunch ?" Alice asked trying to wake up Jasper .

" Sure," I said.

" We eat out by the bleachers, See you at fourth period." she said as they walked off. Next I had government. I almost fell a sleep but I didn't because thoughts Edward kept creeping up in my mind. In third period I had art. I walked slowly to art. When I walked in I saw Rose and Alice.

" You take art?" I asked sitting next to Alice on her left ,after getting the teacher to sign the paper. Rose was on her right.

" Yeah, I didn't know you took it either, this way we can walk to lunch together," Alice said clapping her hands.

" Just a heads up she always claps her hand," Rose said laughing. I joined in. It feels good to have friends. In art we were to close are eyes and draw what came to mind. What came to my mind was Jasper jumping out and Emmert laughing on the side.

" Ok, open your eyes," the teacher said after 40 minutes. I looked at my drawing . In the drawing someone who looked like me was back with her hands up screaming. Someone who looked like Jasper was jumping out of the locker, and someone who looked like Emmert was on the ground laughing. Rose and Alice saw my picture and laughed.

" That's really good," Alice said.

" That looks a lot like Emmett," Rose said looking at the Emmett looking guy on the ground.

" Thanks," I said blushing. Then the bell rang.

" Lets go!" Alice said grabbing my left arm and Rose tugging at my right. Once in the lunch room I got a bag of chips and a blue gaterade. I followed them out to the bleachers. Then Rose and Alice picked up there sped and jumped in Emmetts and Jaspers arms. I laughed as I jumped on the bleachers and began eating my lunch. I watched the guys playing on the field with a football.

" So Bella, Where are you from?" Alice asked breaking my focus on the guys playing.

" Alabama," I said. She smiled.

" Say ya'll!" she asked.

" Ya'll," and with that she giggled until she fell off the bottom row of the bleachers. " Ok what's so funny about my hill-billy accent?" I asked.

" They find it amusing ," Jasper said and then he chuckled.

" Hey guys!" I heard a velvet voice say. I turned around to see him. Everyone around me groaned. I heard Emmett mumble, ' here we go again' . Then I got hit in the back of the head with something hard. I fell off the bleachers.

" Ow," I said hitting my back on the ground.

" Bella!" Alice squealed. They all gathered around me. " Bella are you ok? Bella say something!" I just sat there for a minute.

" Who threw that?" I asked still on the ground. They all let out a sigh. I knew that was no accident. I jumped up and walked out to the guys with the football in my hand.

" Who threw this at my head?" I asked to the group of boys.

" I did," a guy with brown hair said.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" Haris, who are you?" He asked. Now all my new friends were behind me.

" Bella,"

" Oh you're the new girl , from Alabama," he said .In a very bad accent he said , " Why don't you run back to the farm ya hear?" he said laughing and his friends joined in.

" FYI, Were not all overall wearing, farming growing, cow milking, ice-tea drinking, banjo plucking HILL-BILLIES!" I yelled throwing the ball to a very bad place. He fell over in pain. " Now why don't you run along now ya hear?," I said turning around to see them staring.

" OW!" the guys behind Haris said.

" HOLY SHIT!" Jasper yelled.

" GO BELLA !! Right in the ball-sack!" Emmett yelled running up giving me a hug. "Please be my sister! Your so awesome!" he said hugging me harder.

" Emmett....can't....breathe!" I yelled and he put me down. I laughed.

" Ohmigod! Bella that was AWESOME! You told him!" Alice squealed, as Rose and Alice had me in a group hug along with Emmett and Jasper.

" You go girl!" Rose yelled.

" Yee-haw!" Jasper yelled. Edward just chuckled.

" Don't be shy ," I said breaking away from the group hug and running over to Edward and gave him a big hug. I felt a rush a electric energy run through my body and he jerked back. He turned away and ran towards the school.

" What did I do?" I asked.

" Nothing Edward has been acting weird all day. He probably forgot to make out with that new nose bitch , Jessica," Rose snarled. " God I wish I could break her nose." Rose fumed.

" Who is Jessica?" I asked.

" His girlfriend," Rose said.

" Oh," I said looking at the ground. I was wrong he wasn't single. Then the bell rang.

" Well I better get to ...... PE," I said darkly.

" We have PE to!" Alice said happy and then she frowned . " Unfortunately, so does ,Edward."

" On the bright side I begged the coach to let us play dodge- ball," Emmett said laughing.

We walked side by side. Jasper and Alice were holding hands on my left. Rose and Emmett were holding hands on my right. I was in the middle and no hand to hold.

I got the teacher to sign the slip and she gave me a change of clothes. Dodge ball was super fun. Emmett, Jasper ,Alice, Rose, were on my team. We played against: Edward, Haris, Tommy,Jake, and Ben. Edward hand a red hand print on his face.

" Ready girls?" Jasper asked.

" We got this. They're going down. I am a big grizzle bear." Emmett was pep talking to himself.

" Yeah," Rose and Alice said behind. They were huddled together.

" What about you Bella?"

" Bring. It. On," I said taking a spot by Emmett. They both chuckled. The coach blew the whistle and I immediately got Harris out. Jasper got Tommy out . Emmett got Jake out . Alice and Rose got out Ben together.

" Would you like to do the honors?" Emmett asked handed me a dodge ball.

" Why not," I shrugged. Edward was ready for me.

" Come on Bella , hit me!" he said very dark .He looked pissed. I hesitated. It's just a game. It's just a game.

" Bella are you ok?" Jasper asked. No not really.

" Come on! Don't hill-billies play dodge ball?" that does it. I reared back and I snapped . It flew to Edward it hit him in the stomach . It hit him so hard he flew back and hit the wall. I ran to the change room. How could he be so mean? What a jerk . I came out fully dressed headed for sixth period. Spanish was easy I mostly daydreamed. Then I moved on to seventh period. It was science/health class. I got the teacher to sign it and he put me with Edward. Jasper and Emmett sat behind us . Rose and Alice sat in front of us. Then Mr .Tanner left the room.

" Hey, Bella. That was an interesting game of dodged ball, wasn't it?" he chuckled as I sat down. His face was still red.

" Why do you care," I snapped. Rose and Alice turned around.

" Well you don't have to be mean about it," he snarled . I let it go .But tears still poured down my face. I kicked his stool out from under neath him and Emmett and Jasper laughed .

Then the bell rang and I went to the office to return my slip. I walked out to my jeep . The sliver Volvo was gone but Edward was still here.

" Um ,can I have a ride?" he asked. Did he just ask for a ride after the way he acted towards me? " Look I am really sorry about the way I acted. I should have been nice. It's just I broke up with Jessica and she slapped me and ..... any way I shouldn't have acted like that. I am just having a hard time right now," he is single now. Yes!

" Ouch. You can have a ride if you promise to choose between being popular or hanging out with your real friends. I don't care which you pick but pick one and stay with it. You are really hurting your family and friends," I said. He nodded and hopped in the passengers side. I turned up the radio and he smiled my favorite smile. After all he has done I still love that damn smile. I smiled back.

" Why are you smiling?" I laughed.

" You listen to Clair de Lune?" he asked. His topaz eyes sparkled.

"Of course! Debussy is my favorite!" I answered . He smiled even bigger if that possible .He began to tap his fingers on the dash board along with the melody . " Do you play?" I asked.

" Yeah, I also write my own music," he said. Wow! Single and a musician. Just like me!

" I play the guitar and write my own music," I said proudly. Then there was silence so I asked what was bugging me so much. " So why did you break up with Jessica? You don't have to tell me I am just curious,"

" I kind of like this girl and I hoping if I am single that she will notice me more," he said. " I don't want to be the kind of guy who flirts with all these girls. I want to be true to one girl." then he winked at me . I give him permission to wink , but if anyone else does my head with explode!

" Hey Bella?" he asked. I looked up, " I have chosen to hang out with you. Er , I mean my friends.... including you," he stuttered. I laughed. Then I came up to a long drive way.

" Take this road," he said breaking the silence. I road up to a big house. I pulled in front of a big house. It was like a glass house. " Bye," he said getting out of the car and running to the house. I didn't notice but it was raining.

He turned and waved. I waved back. I looked back and he was dancing on the porch yelling yes! He caught me and turned red then dashed into the house. Then I drove home. I don't remember the night much but some how I ended up in the shower. When the hot water ran out I quickly got dressed and dove into bed with a big smile on my face. I can't wait for tomorrow.

So that was chapter four! That is my longest chapter so far! Sorry if you don't like Edward being a jerk, but some popular people are jerks. I am trying to get the story on the right track so bare with me, I promise it will get better!! So R&R!! Thank you so much for the Reviews! I hope for more.


	5. Chapter 5 My Furry Friend

I DON'T ANY OF THESE CHARACTER! OR ANY OF THE SONGS WORDS ON HERE!!

BPOV

I woke up this morning relieved the first day of school was over. Now I must face the second day . Something tells me it's not going to pleasant . I turned over to see my clock say ; Tuesday 4:45 am. I just closed my eyes when my dad yelled.

" Bella! Argh! OW!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the stairs. With my luck I tripped about half way down. Once I hit the ground a St Bernard as big as Emmett hopped on me.

"Down Leo!" and the dog went to my dads heels.

"You-got-a-dog?" I asked.

"No. I got you a puppy," he said patting the HUG dog.

" A puppy?! Its as big as Emmett!"

" Who is Emmett?"

" He is a friend," I said looking at the ground . I forgot to tell about my new friends.

" A boyfriend?" he said with one eye brow up.

"What!?Oh no ha, no,"

" Oh is he the only one?"

"No, His brother ,Edward. His sister, Alice, His girlfriend, Rose, and her brother, Jasper,"

I explained. He had a what-did-you-just-say? Look.

" No ,dad. Edward, Alice , Rose and Jasper too."

"Oh, good. Here let me help you up," He said helping me to my feet.

" DEAR GOD!" I said putting weight on my right ankle. I looked at it, " Oh great, just perfect! It's swelling up!

: Let's get you to the hospital," my dad said carrying me out to the cruiser.

" NO!NO!NO!" I protested , but he didn't stop. It sucks to only weigh 100 pounds. You have little power.

^ * ^ * ^ * ^

" Dad this isn't necessary . I am fine." I said standing up. " Argh! Ok , maybe not,"

" Bells , they are not going to hurt you I won't let them," he said the famous words he used three summers ago when I broke my arm.

" Ok dad," I said. I still hate hospital . They smell , they have big needles and people die here. I know I only have a hurt ankle, but hey I could have to get surgery and then die. And that is NOT a option!

" That's it ! I am out of here!" I said trying to get off the table I was on. " I don't want to die!!!"

" Bells your not going to die. Now please stop." I sat there and crossed my arms. I was about to make my escape before a doctor with blonde hair walked in.

" Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said shaking hands with my father. And then turned to me. " Oh, you must be the famous Bella I've heard so much about from my daughter," he offered to shake hands. I shook back. " So what seems to be the problem?"

" Well, I am hungry. You know maybe, dad, we could come back later...." he chuckled, but my dad didn't find it amusing.

"Bells," he said in a stern voice.

"Ok, I ,um, fell down the stairs," I said blushing. " And I got attack by a dog the size of Emmett."I said . He chuckled again.

" Now that is a big dog,"

" And my ankle hurts, and if I need surgery please make sure I DON'T die,"

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said with a you-better-shut-up-while-your-a-head look.

" What? I really don't want to die. I mean I am only 16. I would like to make it to September 13 so I am can be 17." I said forgetting the doctor was in the room. " Oh, um , I am sorry. I just don't like hospitals,"

" That's ok. Let's look at your ankle." he said picking up my leg gently. " Looks like you sprained it. Do you want to go to school?" he asked and I nodded yes. " Ok, let me call Edward and he can take you, ok?" he said taking out a cell phone.

" Hello?—Yes can I speak to Edward?— Edward?— Ok, um Bella needs a ride to school— Yes she is at the hospital, calm down Edward,Edward? Edward?" then he closed the phone.

" Ok Edward can pick you up," he said winking . OK I give him permission to wink for two reasons . A) He is my loves dad (Edward( and yes I like Edward)) B) he is HANDSOME!

" He doesn't mind?" I asked.

" Oh no . He would love to. Excuse me I will be right back," a few minutes later he emerged with crutches. He handed them to me. I balanced on them pretty good. Then Edward came through the door. Shirtless.

" Are you ok? Is she ok? What happened? Are you ok?" He demanded. Crap! I lost my balance on the crutches. Carlisle and dad caught me. My face was red. They helped me back up.

" Yes . Yes. I will tell you later. Yes," he has a six-pack! He is in blue jeans and his sneakers.

" Um son , your shirtless," he dad said . My dad saw my reaction and had his hand on his gun.

" Daddy? Leave your gun alone," I whispered into his ear. He put his hand on my elbow. "Thank you," Then Edward was staring at me . I looked down and I was wearing a light blue short nightgown. I blushed again.

" Thank you . Come on Bells," He said shooting a you-better-watch-it-pal look to Edward. I got home and I managed to get up the stairs and into a blue jean skirt and a black tank top and my converses on. Then I ate a pop-tart again . Then I brushed my teeth and brushed out the knots in my hair. I hopped down the stairs and grabbed my backpack.

" Bye dad! Bye Leo," dad explained to me that Leo is our watch dog. Since dad works late sometimes that I will have Leo. Then a big a white jeep pulled up . Rose and Emmett where in the front. Jasper Alice and Edward where sitting on the back. Edward hopped out and helped me up. I sat in between Edward and Alice.

" Tell me what happened,now," Edward demanded.

" What? No hello?" I laughed. " Ok , I , um, fell the stairs," this time Edward was wearing a button up shirt with a white shirt underneath with the sleeves pulled up.I liked it better when he was shirtless

" Oh! Poor Bella!" Alice said wrapping her arms around. Then girlfriend came on the radio. And I started singing.

Girlfriend ( By Avril Lavigne)

Hey hey you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you

I know that you like me

No way no way

know it's not a secret

Hey hey you you

I want to be your girlfriend

Your so fine I want you mine your so delicious

I think about you all the time

Your so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to

make you fell alright (alright, alright)

Don't pretend you know I am damn precious

and Hell yeah I am the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me to

And you know I am right ( I'm right I'm right)

She is like so what ever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone is talking about

Hey hey you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

Think you need a new one

Hey hey you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you

I know that you like me

No way no way

know it's not a secret

Hey hey you you

I want be your girlfriend

I can see I way the I see the way you look at me

Even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all time again and again ( again again)

So come over here and tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name again ( again again)

She is like so what ever you could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone is talking about

Hey hey you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

Think you need a new one

Hey hey you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you

I know that you like me

No way no way

know it's not a secret

Hey hey you you

I wnat to be your girlfriend

IN a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can cause I can do it better

there is no other so whens it going to sink in

She is so stupid what the hell were you thinking

In a second you will be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can cause I can do it better

There is no ohter so whens it going to sink in

She is so stupid what the hell were you thinking

Hey hey you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

think you need a new one

Hey hey you you

I could be your girlfriend ( No way no way)

Hey hey you you

I know that you like me

No way no way

I know not a secret

Hey hey you you

I want to be your girlfriend (no way no way)

Hey hey you you

I don't your girlfriend ( No way no way)

No way no way

Think you need a new one(no way no way)

hey hey you you

I could be your girlfriend(No way)

No way no way no way

Hey hey hey

No way no way

Hey Hey!

When I finshed everyone but Emmett was staring at me. Man I must have sounded trerible .

" Was I that bad?" I asked

" Oh," Jasper started

" My," Edward added.

" GOD! Bella that was amazing!" Alice and Rose screamed.

" Damn! A miracle worker and a singer!" Emmett yelled.

" A miracle worker?" Rose asked.

" She got Edward to pick a side and that was a miracle!"

" No it was because Edward thinks Bella is SEXY!"

" Alice!" Edward and Emmett yelled. Jasper was laughing.

" Hey Emmett I can also play the guitar," I proudly.

" DUDE! You have got to play ' Gives You Hell' for me sometime!" Emmett said. Now we were in the parking lot of the school.

Eward helped me out of the jeep.

" Wow ! It's sunny out," I said looking at the sky. I saw Edward looking at me, " What?"

" Your hair, it um has red in it. I never noticed before," he said looking into my eyes. " It's really beautiful," he said. Oh my god! He has the cutest blush.

" Oh thanks—,"

" Oh my god! Bella are you ok? What happened!" Mike yelled. Oh joy! It's Mike.

" Never better!" I snarled through my teeth.

" Hey Mike," Edward said. He jsut ignored him. He will pay for ruining a perfect moment.

" So I was wondering if I could carry your books—,"

" Nope.I am fine." hmm. That gives me an idea .Then I placed my crutches on the jeep. " Emmett can you carry my crutches?"

" Awesome!" Emmett took them and started acting crippled and it was amusing.

" Edward come here," and he did with a what-are-you-up-to look. Then I hopped on his back.

" What are you doing?" he whispered.

" Just play along," I whispered back. Then I said as loud as I could without yelling . " Oh , Edward your so sweet to offer to carry me to class." Then I hugged his laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head and sent chills through my veins.

" Anything for the most beautiful girl ever!" he said with that awsome crooked smile.

" Aw! Your so sweet," I said twirling a piece of his hair . Then I kissed his cheeks and I felt the chills again. Then the bell rang to go to first period.

" Let me get you to class, love," he said. Very convencing i might have to keep him.

" Lead the way love," I said smiling . This is fun. " Bye Mike," Then Edward made a horse noise and we headed to math . Oh joy. We were laughing when we made it to math. I was still on his back.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan please take your seats," he said . Man, who pissed him off?As soon as we sat down Emmett busted out laughing. " ! I will not tolerate your horse play!"

That makes Edward and me crack up.

" Alright you two love birds stop laughing!" Then that makes Jasper , Rose and Alice crack up too. " That's it! , , , , outside!"

"You already said ," Emmett said.

" ALL OF YOU OUTSIDE!,"

We had to miss the lesson becaus we were 'destracting' the class. .

" Way to go Bells," Emmett snarled .

"Me? You started it!" I yelled back. How could he blame me? I am the crippled one!

"No, if you hadn't came in on Edwards back I wouldn't have laughed,"

"But— ," I started to protest.

" Both of you shut up! You guys are going to get us in more trouble!" Rose snapped.

" Emmett give me my crutches," I demanded. He gave them to me. I stood up on them and walked to the other wall.

" Bells where are you going?" Edward asked.

" I am taking my crippled ass to sit somewhere else . So Rose doesn't get in anymore trouble," I said sliding down.

" Don't be like that Bella. I didn't mean to sound mean. I am sorry,"

" No Rose your right,"

" No I am not . Don't be mad. Come back over here," Rose said.

"Um, Rose, I would but it take a lot of energy to be crippled and I just sat down," that makes all of us laugh. Then the bell rang and we tried to make our escape but the teacher stopped us.

" Not so fast you six,"

" That doesn't make sense," Emmett said.

" Emmett?" we asked at the same time .

"What?"

" Shut the hell up!" we yelled .

"In now!" he yelled.

" Make up your mind in or out, it's not that— Argh!" I jumped on his back.

"Shut up!" I followed him in.

"I am letting you guys off with a warning next time I won't be so mercyful. Do you understand?"

" Yes sir ," we said.

" Sir yes sir!" Emmett said suluting him.

" Watch it ,"

Then we all left . Emmett put me down and handed me my crutches . Then we headed to our next classes.

" By love!" I said turning around for my next class.

^ * ^ * ^

" Tell me what happened in the parking lot! And tell me now!" Alice demanded.

"What?"

" Don't play dumb! Tell us!" Rose demanded.

" Fine. After you guys left I gave Emmett my crutches and I hopped on Edwards back to make Mike mad. I gave him a kiss on the cheek— ,"

" You kissed Edward! Ohmigod! This is perfect!" Alice squealed.

"Alice chill we were playing around," I said .

" Bull you so liked it!" Rose said.

" Rose! We are just friends!"

" Just say you like him!" Alice and Rose said.

" No ,"

" Tell me or else......"

" Or else what?"

"You hate it when people fuss over you about being hurt right?"

" Yeah why?" I am afraid to know.

" We will fuss over you and make sure others do the same. We are going to carry you around and make sure you don't do anything for yourself," she said darkly.

" Your bluffing ," I said .

"Nope," damn pixie.

" Anything?" I said bitting my lowere lip.

"Anything," damn it !

" For art today just draw what ever you like!" the teacher said. I closed my eyes and ten minutes later I opened them to reveal my master piece. It was of me and Edward. I was on his back. I hid the picture and drew one of Leo with a big bow on his head. Then I fell aleep. Being crippled takes a lot out of you.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz. I started hitting the desk. Where is that snooze button? Then I felt like I was floating Ahh much better,

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I a velvet voice say. It was Edward.

" She is fine . She is just a sleep." Alice explained.

" Edward? Take me away from this mad people! They are going to torture me!"

" Alice?"

" Sorry that's between us,"

" Get me away from her!" I was fully awake and I was slung over Rose's shoulder.

" Alice put her down, now,"Edward is defending me! But he is losing to a very stubborn pixie.

" Sorry Edward you can't help her. You're the only one who can't , because we know have much you LOVE her," Rose said.

" Oh and Jasper and Emmett will?" he siad looking behind him to see that they are now behind thier girlfriends. " Oh come on!" he yelled.

" Sorry bro," Emmett shrugged.

" Sorry man," Jasper said.

" Ok Bella lunch time," Alice said as Rose put me on the bleachers.

" I am not really hungry— ," she shoved something in my mouth.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NASTY SHIT!" I yelled .

" It's my homemade yogurt. There is apples bananas pinnapples and vinger,"

" Vinger!" i said throwing up.

" Yes or no," Rose teased.

" Not on your life, I just need to lie down," I fell a sleep on the bleachers . I was floating again after a while. Behind me I heard Edward begging Alice.

" Please let me carry her! Please please!"

" Nope," was all that mean pixie said. I reliezed Emmett was carrying me.

" Emmett if you don't put I will pee on you," I threatened.

" Sure you will Bells," I took a water bottled out of my back pack.

"Hey what is that?" I asked he looked and I poored the water bottle all over Emmett.

" Ew! Rose! She peed on me!"then he dropped me . I scrambled to my left foot and hopped for dear life.

" It's water you dummy,"

" I knew it was water," Emmett said

" Ha! I made my— ," Alice stopped me, " escape, crap,"

" Come get her Jasper," Now I am slung over Jasper's shoulder.

" Alice I am wearing a skirt and if I moon someone , I am going to kill you," I said darkly.

" Love you two Bells," was all she said. I got bored so I started singing.

" Even though the blames on you, Even though the blames on you, Even though the blames on you I'll take that blame from you and you can put that blame on me you can put that blame on me you can put that blame on me!" I finshed and Edward was singing along . " Again?" he nodded yes and we sang again.

" Ohmigod ! You guys should be in the talent show!" Alice squealed.

" No, I am in no condition to sing with a bad ankle," I said.

" The talent show is in October. Your ankle will be healed by then," Rose said.

" Then I will just fall down the stairs again," I teased.

"No you won't !" Edward said.

" Aw! Little Eddie has a crush on Bella,"

"No I just don't like to see her in pain,"

" Yeah, but he would love to see her in a bikini!" Jasper said. Now I know why he doesn't talk, he is as bad as Emmett!

" Jasper!" I yelled, " Anyway why would he like me? I am to plain,"

" Uh-oh," Edward said.

" Uh-oh what does he mean by uh-oh? Do I want to know what Uh-oh means? Whats Uh-oh?!"

" That's it! We are having a make over and a shopping spree for Bella this week end! NO if's and's or but's! And if any one tries and stop me , Edward, I will kick your butt!"

"But you just said no butts,"Emmett howled with laughter.

Now we are at P.E i have to sit out. Which really sucks. The bell rang and now Edward and I are headed to spansih. Turns out he is in my class, and yesterday the football team had a meeting. He is on the FOOTBALL TEAM!! So he wasn't there and now he is walking with me to class.

" I 'll race you to spansih?" I said.

" Your on crutches!"

" So? On your market— go!" and we were off. I was in the lead until I got hit in the head with a locker door. " OW! What happened— NO WAY!"

" What?"

" Owen? Owen the poet who didn't know it?"

"Ok you lost me." Edward said.

" Little Tinker-Bells? Good to see you! Who is your friend?" he said.

" Oh Owen this is Edward , Edward this is Owen. I use to play little league with him,"

" Yep she was the quarter back. I remember one time she made two guys cry. One had bronze hair and the other had brown, they were brothers."

" That was you wasn't it!" I asked Edward.

"Yep you made me cry. But hey I was 5!" then the bell rang. I can't believe I made Emmett cry. I will have to hold that against him.

" Got to go we are late!" I said to Owen. When we got to class we had to tell the class why we were late. In spansih.

Edward said ; We were later because a goat talked to Bella. For the fun of it I said : We were late because a goat was giving birth in the hallway.

Everyone thought it was funny except the teacher. Then we went to 7th period. We didn't bother to tell Emmett that I made him cry when he was five . Nope, we will tell he when my ankle is better and I can run.

When we got to my house Edward helped me to the door, and when I the door Leo jumped on him and peed on him. I thought it was funny until Leo peed on me. After they left I took a fast shower. There was a note on the counter from dad.

Dear Bells,

I won't be home tonight. So make sure the doors are locked . Don't forget to eat.

Love Dad.

I ate some fish that I found in the freezer. Then I went to bed happy . Even though I am scared about going shopping with Alice!

SO CHAPTER 5!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!! LIKE I SAID I AM GOING TO TRY AND MAKE IT A LITTLE FUNNY! SO R&R!!!!!! SORRY IF I MESSED UP ON THE WORDS TO GIRLFRIEND!!!IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE ARE GOING SHOPPING WITH ALICE!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping with ALice

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS BUT GO EASY ON ME!!!! NOW IT'S TIME FOR ALICE'S SHOPPING SPREE!! PRAY THAT BELLA WILL LIVE!!!!

BPOV

Like Alice said my ankle would be healed by Friday and it was. Now I must face shopping with the most deadliest stubborn pixie known to man!! I am sitting her in 7th period watching the seconds tick by before I go ,gulp, shopping with Alice. Emmett and Jasper are playing paper football and trying to hit Edward. They are not very good. Alice and Rose are painting their finger nails. They tried to rope me into painting mine, but I told them my dad didn't approve. Which was totally a lie and when they find out they will either A) kill me or B) give my nails a makeover. Both are very deadly. Edward is next to me asleep. I started drawing Edward. First his beautiful topaz eyes. Then his crooked smile. His nose, his perfect messed up bronze hair.

" Bella?" he mumbled. He is still asleep. He is dreaming of me . " Bella I love you," WHAT!?! This took me by surprise and I fell out of my chair.

"Ow," I said on my back.

"Huh?" Edward said snapping his up. " Bella , what are you doing in the floor?"

"I-I fell," I said blushing.

" Here let me help you , love," he froze. " I mean Bella,"

" Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!!" Jasper and Emmett chanted, before I kicked their seats out from under them. They howled with laughter on the floor.

" You guys need to grow up!" Rose said .

" Yeah your just jealous that you guys can't kiss Bella!" Alice said.

"What makes you think I have kissed Edward?" I asked staring at the over confident pixie.

" Oh you will," she said with a big grin. I was about to oppose when Edward looked at my drawing.

" You drew this ? I knew you took art but I didn't know you could draw so amazing," his eyes sparkled. I started blushing.

" It's a doodle," I said getting on my feet.

" That is so Edward in that picture. Just say it Bella you LOVE Edward," Emmett said making kissing noises.

"Stop it Emmett before you make me mad," I glared.

" Just say it!" Jasper said. At that moment Mike bumped into me and I went forward. Edward's and my lips crashed against each other. We stayed like that for a few seconds.

" Bella I-I am sorry," Edward said as we pulled apart.

" D-don't be . It was a good kiss," I said laughing. They all stood around us and just stared. Emmett was the first to speak. Oh joy.

" FINALLY! You guys took forever to hook up!"

" Emmett," Edward snarled.

" What? I mean we know you guys like each other you don't have to hide it!" Emmett said.

" Emmett when are you going to get it through your damn skull that Edward does not like me!" I half way yelled.

" You think I don't like you? You're the reason I put my life on the right track. Bella you're the reason why I am who I am now! Bella I do like you! I want you to be in my arms! I want to protect you! I want to hold you and never let go. Bella ,you changed me when no one could. I may not deserve you , but I want you by my you should be the one to not like me. Bella— ," Edward was blurting out everything he as wanted to tell me but hasn't . And I could tell he wanted to so bad.

" Edward , stop." I said firmly. " I do like you , it's just , I don't deserve you,"

" That's silly Bella, I would like you— ,"

" GOOD GOD! ASK HER OUT!" They yelled.

" Bella ,would you go out with you, you don't have to— ,"

" Edward I would LOVE to , now stop being silly,"I said. Then he swift me off my feet and into his arms. We both are laughing when he put me down.

" I told you, you guys would go out," Alice said with a smirk.

" I know that face. No Alice don't you dare do the 'I told you so' dance," Edward said.

" To late ," Jasper said as Alice started to dance. It was so funny some how I ended up in Edwards arms. (Wink, wink) Oh well. I fell like I belong there in his arms. Forever.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg!! There went the bell. I walked out to my truck and grabbed my over night bag and handed Emmett my keys.

" Now make sure Leo has water and food. Now watch out he likes to pee on people," I said.

" Just like his mommy-Bella," he said recalling the water bottle deal.

" I said I was sorry, now don't crash my baby," I said.

" Don't worry I won't hit little Eddie," Emmett said.

" No I meant my jeep , you can hit Edward ," I said because Edward was listen.

" Well that's nice to say about your boyfriend," he said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

" It's looks like you to have been going out forever and not just ten minutes," Emmett pointed out.

" Bella! Let's go!" Rose yelled honking the horn. I turned and kissed Edward.

" What was that for?" he asked. As if I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend. OH MY GOD! I have a boyfriend!!!!

" In case I don't make it out a live," I said hopping in the back of Rose's car. As we drove away I mouthed the words ' HELP ME!' Edward chuckled .

EPOV ( Edward's Point of View(Yey!))

How could such a beautiful angel love me back? I don't know but the beautiful angel Bella does and I am very happy. She has the best smile ever. I wish she would she herself the way I see her. Beautiful, lovely, hot (but not in the stupid jock finds his flavor of the week hot) but she does have a great body. Her hair glistening in the sun . I can believe I am in love with an angel.

" EDWARD! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Jasper yelled in panic.

" Chill Jaz before you have a spaz," I said chuckling to myself.

"Ok you're a poet and you didn't know it," Jasper said. That reminded me of that Owen guy. I squeezed the wheel with jealous feelings. Where they a couple? No, I don't think they were five.

" Edward stop thinking about Bella your are going to kill us and the little old grandma in front of us,"

" Jaz, that's are science teacher," I said laughing finally calming down.

"Oh, well whoever it is let's not kill them and your buddie Jasper," he said gripping the the sit.

" Jaz I have never had a wreck so calm down," I said.

" Let's not start now ok? Can you at least go the speed limit?" Jasper said.

" I hate driving slow!" I said slowing down a bit. He started laughing. " What are you laughing at , cowboy?"

" Bella hates driving slow to . She told us , remember? She told us at lunch yesterday. Oh wait you were to busy watching her beautiful angelic face and listening to her angelic voice," Jasper teased using the very words I used .

" Watch cowboy . I don't want to accidently tell Alice you think Bella is smokin hot?" I black- mailed.

" You wouldn't!" he said as I pulled my cell phone and called Alice's phone on sped dial.

" Hey Alice it's Edward............"

" Fine I"ll stop,"he said .

" Tell Bella I miss her," then I shut the phone .

" You are evil dude. Just evil." Jasper said laughing. We were now in Bella's yard. Jasper got out then paused. " Aren't you coming?" he asked.

" No, I mean have you seen the size of Leo?" I said looking for Leo.

" Are you serious!? Your scared of a little puppy?" He said laughing. I got out to see his reaction to the 'little puppy'. They both went to the door.

" Aren't you coming Edward? Remember? Alice wants you to find Bella's guitar while we take care of scary Leo." apparently Jasper already told him that Leo freaks me out a bit. They were both laughing when they opened the door to find Leo waiting.

" B-BIG D-DOG VERY BIG DOG!!!" Jasper yelled making a run for my car but Leo ran after him .

I didn't watch the rest I went up the stairs and found Bella's room. It was painted a soft blue with lime green polka dots. I found her guitar . It was midnight black with a twilight blue streke going down the middle like a flame. I put it it's case then I found a book called 'Bella's Songs' . I grabbed that as well. I was about to leave when a picture of Bella stopped me. She was in a tu-tu about the age four. Then Emmett came in.

" Is that my little sister Bella? In a tu-tu!" Emmett started laughing.

" No way!" Jasper said at a picture of Bella playing football at the age 15. "She played football! And she was the captain!"

"Ok let's go!" Emmetts said. " If we are going to have enough time to change,"

" Why do you guys have to change— ,"

" Leo pissed all over us. OK let's go the little shit is fed and watered," we headed for the car when my phone went off. It was Alice. Just what I needed.

"Hello?" I said without snapping.

" Hey Edward it's Bella," she said.

" Are you ok? Has Alice already made you mad?"

" No. She woke me up from my nap and I am so close to trucking her pixie ass," she snapped. Man she does play football. " She told me to tell you that you guys need to be at the food court at 7, and Edward?"

"Yes love?" I said wondering what she would say.

" ALICE IS GOING TO KILL ME !! SHE JUST TOOK ME INTO VICTORIA'S SECRET!!!" I heard Alice yelling to hand her the phone and Bella not going down with out a fight.

" Did you get it?" was all she said when Alice cam in the phone.

" Yes I got it. Victoria Secret? Really Alice?" I asked.

" Bella your are trying that on! OW ! Don't kick me! Don't make me come in there !Try it on!"

"Fine!" I heard Bella's answer.

" Bye Edward," then she hung up.

"Guys were are in trouble. Alice is in Victoria's secret," I said.

" We are dead," Jasper said. Emmett didn't say a word.

" Emmett are you afraid of the pixie?" I said as we drove in are long drive way. I changed too. Then I went to the piano in are living room. I started brushing my fingers across then I made a melody . Then it turned into a song.

" What is it called?" my mother asked placing her hands on my shoulders. She loves to be the first to know my songs just like 'Bella's Lullaby' I wrote Monday.

" The Reason. I wrote it because Bella is the reason for who I am , a better man. I've never been so happy before. I don't deserve Bella, or happiness." I said stopping the song.

"Of course you do son. Bella is made for you and you for her. Her job was to change you and you job was to be changed so your relationship could work," then she kissed my cheek and walked into the kitchen. I sighed .

" Your mothers right you know," my father said at the door way.

" I know, it's just— ,"

" Edward don't fight it. Bella loves you I am very sure of that. She did say yes didn't you ?"

" Yes sir,"

" Everything will be fine. Just don't fight it," and then he walked to his study. Jasper and Emmett ran down the stairs .

"Let's go bro!" Emmett called.

BPOV

" Alice I am not getting this it's to revealing," I said showing them the skanky thing Alice told me to put on. Alice , Rose and I have 50 bags. Each. I sure as hell didn't want them all.

"Yes you are ! Now get changed fast we have another shoe store to hit," Alice said shoving me into the changing area. Alice paid for what she chose for us and we headed for the shoe store. Then I saw a pair of furry boots they were black with a white bow.

" Alice I have to have those shoes! They match my dress you bought me!!" I yelled.

" I AM ON IT!" Alice said diving into the sea of women. We tried to find her but we didn't see her until she came out. Her hair was messed up and her clothes torn at. Someone clawed at her.

"Alice are you ok?" Rose asked.

" I got them! I had to hit a few people but I got them!" was all she said. I hugged her.

" Only a true friend would hit people for shoes," I said as we giggled on the floor. After we were done at the shoe store . I really should say Alice got kicked out for bitting a women for a pair of heels. Then we took the bags to Roses car. We barely got them in. When we were back we found the boys with pizza.

" PIZZA!!" I yelled jumping on Emmett for pizza.

" Lookie her Eddie . Your girlfriend likes me," Emmett said kissing my cheek.

" Ewwww! Emmett you licked my cheek!!!" I giggled. Let's have a contest to see who can eat the most pizza!"

" Awesome. You going down Bellarina," Emmett said.

" You saw the pictures?" I asked. Emmett nodded.

Alice ate 1 piece. Rose at two. Jasper ate 8. Edward ate 10 . Emmett ate 13, and I ate 17!

" Any more pizza left?" I asked. Emmett looked like he was about to puke. And I was still in his lap. " You better not puke on me!" I said struggling to get out of his grip. I did just in time before he puked all over making out Jasper and Alice. He started laughing. Alice screamed and Jasper freaked out.

" EMMETT!!!" Alice yelled.

" Ewwww! Not cool dude!!!" Jasper yelled. Emmett was still laughing. Ew that was disgusting! Oh no. Chain reaction. Then I puke all over Emmett and Rose. Then Rose pukes all over Edward and me . Jasper pukes on Alice . Alice pukes on Emmett . Emmett pukes on me. I puke on Edward . Edward pukes on Rose.

" Rose don't puke!!!" Now we are all laughing and we are all covered in puke. Alice isn't laughing she is red all over and she was pissed.

" Everyone run!!" I yell as Alice chases after us yelling and cussing at us. We make outside and it's raining and cleans us off. Alice is still pissed and now I am because it is pouring down rain.

" It's raining!" I whine. With out missing a beat Edward slings me over his back and we run for his car. He puts me in the back with Jasper and Emmett is sitting up there with Edward. We were in the Cullens driveway when Emmett turned to see me laying my head on Edwards shoulder.

" Bellarina give me a kiss," Emmett said. Then Emmett tries to kiss me but I lean back and Emmetts and Jaspers lips crash together. I pulled out my phone and recorded it. Emmett and Jasper come up spitting .

" Ewww! Dude you used tongue!!" Jasper freaked.

" Shut up Jasper. This doesn't leave this car," Emmett said looking at my phone. Edward was laughing. " Give it here Bella,"

" Nope!" I said jumping out the car and running .

" Get her Jasper!!!" Emmett yelled. Jasper was behind me. Instead of going straight I turned around with Jasper a few feet behind. I ran towards him and Flipped over him and dashed to the house.

" Damn it!" I heard Jasper and Emmett land in the mud. Alice and Rose had already brought everything in the house and showered so I dashed to Alice's room.

" Alice give me the clothes you bought for me at Victoria's secret and quick." Handed it to me and I changed into it. I took a fast shower to get ride of the smell of pizza

" Where is Bella?" Emmett asked followed by Alice screaming. I walked out and did a sexy pose.

" Right here Emmie Bear," his jaw dropped .

" Emmett did you find her— ," Jasper asked but stopped when he saw me and his jaw dropped to.

" Hey cowboy," I said winking at Jasper.

" Guys just leave her— WHOA!" Edward said looking at me . " You look beautiful," he said as I climbed up in to his arms. Thank god! He took a shower because Emmett and Jasper smell bad!

" Sorry boys," I said before giving Edward a kiss. Without breaking the kiss Edward took me down stairs and we sat in the love seat. After ten mintues later clean Emmett and Jasper came down. So did Rose and Alice.

" Ok stop making out," Rose said.

" Neber," I said with out breaking the kiss.

" What does 'neber' mean?" Alice asked laughing.

" I said never," I said breaking the kiss for a second and then going back to making out.

" Would you stop making out if you could play your guitar for me?" Alice asked. My guitar is at home so HA I win.

" Yeah but it is at home," I said going back to the kissing.

" No it's not it's right here," Alice said holding it up.

" I don't have my song book," then she held that up to. "Which one of you was in my room?"

" Edward," They all said.

" You were in my room!" I said very pissed.

" Yep and we know you played football captain. Bella you should try out," Jasper said. Edward shot Jasper a zip-it-now-or-I- will-kill-you look.

" Jasper I would love to but haven't you already had tryouts?" I asked.

" No they are next Thursday and Friday ,"

" Oh, Edward didn't you say you had a football team meeting?" I asked.

" No, love, I said we had a meeting about the football team," He said.

" Oh, well can I still try out?" I asked but I really don't care about football any more. After what happen .

" Yep ,I am sure you can. I will ask Coach. Junior-Major."

" Coach Junior-Major?"

" His father use to be are old couch and we called him Major . So we call him Junior - Major."

" Sounds cool. Will we be on the same team if I make it?" I asked.

" Yep,"

" Ok are you going to play or not!" Alice was getting angry.

" Ok, pick one ," She picked 'Fifteen'

Fifteen ( Taylor Swift)

I finished and Alice was in tears. Uh-oh. She attacked me with a hug.

" It was so beautiful. That's it no IF'S AND'S or BUT'S you are going to be in the talent show in October, with Edward!"

" Fine now go away Alice my turn to play for Bella," Edward said picking me up bridle style and took me over to the piano. " I call this 'The Reason' and you inspired it Bella," he said as his fingers began dancing over the keys. When her finished I was in tears.

" Edward....that was beautiful and — ,"

" Shhhh Bella it's ok. I have one more to play," then his fingers danced around again. It was beautiful. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes while he played. When he was finished he whispered in my ear.

"That was called 'Bella's Lullaby'" then he kissed my head and picked me up . I curled up in a tight ball and fell asleep.

I woke up to see Edward looking at me , grinning. We were in his bed.

" What?" I asked.

" You look beautiful in the morning ," he said and kissed the top of my head. " And you sleep talk." he said smiling .

" What did I say?"

" You loved me,"

" You did the same thing yesterday at school when your were asleep. That was the reason I fell out of my chair." I said.

" Oh, well I mean it. The first time I saw you I knew right away you were different from other girls and only I could see that. Bella this may sound cliche but I believe we are made for each other. I mean you fight perfect when I put my arms around you,"

" This may sound cliche but I believe you , and Edward there is a reason why I didn't tell you about me playing football, I think I need to tell you because you seemed mad when Jasper brought it up," I said.

" Bella , I wasn't mad but you could still tell me," he said.

" I didn't tell you because , after a football game last fall my ex-boyfriend was on the other team we were playing. He was still mad about the break up so when my blockers were no where to be found he tackled me pretty hard. It sent me into a coma . I got out of it in June. I lost a lot of weight and lost all my friends and that is part of the reason I moved to Forks to make new friends. And that is why I am so fit. Then when he found out I was out of my coma he broke into my house and he beat me and--- ," thats all I said until I started crying. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

" Shhhh it's ok Bella your safe I won't let him touch you. Bella this is up to you but could you not try out. I don't think I could live without you."

" Edward I will do what ever makes you happy," I said snuggling up to his chest. He tightened his grip on me. I looked up at him . He came down and I went up and when are lips connected I felt nothing else mattered. And all that mattered was Edward and me.

"Knock knock Edward— ," Edwards mom came in. "Oh Bella I thought you were in Alice's room. You guy's didn't,"

" MOM!No!!No!No!" Edward freaked out I thought it was funny.

" OK breakfeast is ready, and Edward be safe," and with that I busted out laughing.

" Oh you think that's funny uh?" he said as he began tickling me.

" No......stop........Edward........HA......" I breathed. Then Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose ran into the room.

" What's going on?" Emmett asked. Jasper was laughing.

"Nothing," Edward and I said at the same Edward picked me up and carried me to the kitchen. We both were laughing.

" You know what you seem like you have going out for years and not just a day," Edward's mom said.

" Oh I forgot to introduce myself . I am Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella , Mrs. Cullen ," I said offering to shake hands.

" Just call me Esme!" she said giving me a hug. Man I know where Alice gets the hugging from. I began laughing. Esme had cooked pancakes, bacon and eggs. I piled a lot of food on my plate.

" Hey Emmett guess what?" Emmett was pouring syrup on his pancakes. " Earth quake!" I said shaking the table . The syrup missed his pancakes and hit me. He began laughing.

" Hey Em? After shock!" and I shooked the table again and this time he spilt his orange juice on him. Everyone was laughing. But I was laughing the hardest and then Emmett grabbed me.

" Hey Edward come rescue your girlfriend," Emmett said taking me up the stairs then he goes down a different one and Jasper was following following instead of Edward . Then I saw Edward at the top of the stairs.

" HELP EDWARD!" I yelled. Emmett was going up the stairs again when he got to the top he dropped me and I fall down and I hit Jasper. Then we fall down together. Jasper lands on his back and are lips crash together. We come up laughing.

" So am I a better kisser than Emmett , Jasper? Opps!"I said covering my mouth. Then Edward picks me up and takes me to Alice's room. I find the outfit I like yesterday. I get a quick shower. Then I put on a black tank-top , with a whit button up shirt ( unbutton of course), jeans and my converses and I step out looking for Edward.

" Edward?" I asked. I walked down to see Rose and Alice looking for Emmett and Jasper. Then we found a note.

Dear Girls ,

Tonight we are taking you out to dinner. So be ready by 6 and Carlisle will hand you your first clue to were we are. Yes you have to find out where we are. I would where something comfortable. Alice.

Love , The Boys.

When I finished reading I looked up to see Rose and Alice staring at me.

" No ! NO! No! You are not doing my hair or my make up Alice!" I yelled.

" Please! We will let you pick out your outfit," Alice said. I think I better she is making a deal she might not ever make again.

" Deal," and we shook on it. I wonder where Edward is ? I wonder if he is thinking about me? I know I am thinking about him. I miss him.

* * *

_**  
**_

_**So that was chapter 6!! I hope you enjoyed them hooking up!!! Next up is the Dinner with the boys!!! Sorry if you don't like the whole food court thing but I thought it would be something Emmett would do!!! SO R&R!!!!!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner with the Boys

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!! KEEP READING RELAXING IN FORKS OR LOVE IN FORKS!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

This day has sucked! I finally get Edward and then the next day I don't get to be in his arms until I find him first!! So now I am in Alice's bathroom getting covered in make up. She says that she is only putting some on but it feels like a ton!

" BELLA! Hold still," Alice ordered.

" Sorry, I just really want to see Edward," I said blushing.

" Bella! Red with a black bow or black with a red bow?" Rose called from the other room.

" Red with a black bow!" I called back. " You know what Alice ?"

" What is that Bella?" Alice asked curling my hair.

" I am super glad I have you as a friend. I don't know what would have happened if Jasper didn't scare me and we became friends," I said smiling.

" I am super super glad we are friends!!" Alice squealed.

" Good, because we are going to get that bitch for hitting Edward," I said with my evil grin.

" I am so in!" Rose called from the other room. We giggled.

"Your perfect!" Alice said showing my hair off. It was all curly and in a pony tail and it looked awesome.

" Alice it looks AWESOME!"

" Is that all you say?" she giggled.

" It looks perfect, wonderful ,beautiful , so me , curly — ," I said.

"OK I get the picture," she giggled. " Now go get in your outfit," and I dashed to her room. I found my midnight black dress with a white bow on the bust and it was strapless . Then I found my furry black boots with a white bow tied on it and went to Rose and Alice.

" So what do you think?" I asked twirling around .

" It's beautiful!" Alice squealed jumping up and down in her pink dress with ruffles and pink flip flops with a matching head band..

" Your going to make Edward kill some guys for staring," Rose said with her red dress that showed off her curves and had a black bow on the bust. She also wore flip flops . They were black and red.

" Rose , Emmett is going to go crazy ," I said as she spun around . Her hair was down and straight. " And Alice , Jasper won't be able to stay calm." We giggled . It was 5:59.

" Well let's go get are first clue," Alice said as she lead the way to Carlisle study. " Knock knock , Daddy!" Rose and I giggled..

" It's open Alice," he said as we piled in. " Hello Rose , Alice and Bella. You all look lovely. The boys better be ready. Especially Edward," he said chuckling and giving us a note.

Dear Girls,

I hope you are wearing something comfortable. There are three clues. First clue ; They smell wonderful and we have pick them out espically for you.

Love , The Boys.

Huh. They smell wonderful and we have picked the most espically for you. THE FLOWER STORE!!

" Girls they got us flowers! To the flower store!" I said as we piled in Rose's car. We drove to the flower store in town. We walked in.

" What do we do now?" Alice asked.

" Well I'll walk up and say Cullen and Rose will to and you will say Hale . Maybe that will work," I said turning to the woman in front of us.

" Hello I would like to pick up a Edward Cullen order?" I asked hoping it would work. Then she handed me a bouqu of pink , red , yellow , and white rose's . He listen when I talked about my favorite flowers.

" Thank you," I said walking to Rose and Alice.

" OK Rose walk up to her and say Emmett Cullen," and she did and she came back with a bouqu of wild flowers and she was almost in tears just like me. Alice walked up and told her Jasper Hale and she came back in tears with a bouqu of daisies.

" They are so thoughtful. Bella there is a note in yours," Alice said. I got it out and read it out loud.

Dear Girls,

Hope you enjoy the flowers . Alice, Jasper says not to cry over the flowers. Two more clues to go. Second Clue ; He is big and Lovable and one of you live with him. Oh and he likes to pee on people.

Love , The Boys

" Oh I know! It's Charlie!" Alice squealed. I looked at her.

" He is talking about Leo," I said laughing. " but good quess that was my second choice Alice," she beamed. So we piled in Rose's car and headed to my house. We got in my house.

" Hey Leo, What is on your paws?" I asked looking at three boxes tied to his paws. One had my name , another had Alice's name and one for Rose. When we got the right boxes we opened them to reveal necklaces. Mine was blue, heart shaped and in the middle it said 'Full of Love and Forgiveness'. Rose's was a red , rose and it said 'My Beautiful Rose'. Alice had a pink , dice and it said ' I am Beting On the Beautiful Alice'. The note was in my box, of course.

Dear Girls,

You are getting warmer. Now we hope you enjoy the gifts. Ok now go out your back door.

Love, The Boys.

" That's not a clue . They just told us the answer," Alice said walking to the door. We walked out to reveal the guys waiting on a picnic blanket light by candle light.

" Oh," Alice said.

" My," Rose added.

" God," I said taking a step closer . There was slow music playing. Then Edward came to me and took the box from my hand and place the necklace around my neck.

" Hello, you look beautiful Bella," he said. I couldn't say anything I was still in shock. He placed his hand in mine and placed my hand around his neck. Then he put his other hand on my waste. " Bella, did , um, you like the flowers?" he asked as we spun around in the grass.

" I-I loved them. How did you know," I asked.

" You told me ," he said looking in my eyes and smiling.

" Why are you smiling?" I asked.

" Because your happy and that makes me happy," he said as I stepped on his foot.

" Sorry , I can't really dance," I said blushing. He smiled.

" I love it when you blush," he said as he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed.

I saw Rose and Alice dancing with there dates. Then Edward stopped spinning. He kissed me gently at first and then he kissed harder. Then he picked me up bridel style and took over to the pinic blanket without breaking the kiss. There on the blanket was pizza. Just like the kind from the food court yesterday.

" Pizza?" I asked laughing.

" Of course it's the first thing we ate together as a couple. Jasper and Alice was chinse . Emmett and Rose was a candy store and ours is pizza,"

" So romantic. Thank you Edward this is wonderful. Who's idea was this?" I asked.

" Mine and the other guys liked the idea. So, we did it together," He said as I saw Jasper and Alice eating chinse food, and Emmett and Rose eating gummy bears. Edward looked over to Emmett and I picked up a piece of pizza.

" Hey Edward?" I asked getting the pizza ready.

" Yes love— Argh!" he said as I shoved the pizza in his mouth. " Very funny Bella," he said kissing me with pizza sauce all over his mouth.

" Ewww. Stop it pizza face," I said.

" But I want to kiss you, love," he said trying to kiss me again.

" Edward stop," I said laughing. But he kept trying.

" Didn't you hear her Cullen she said stop," a husky voice said. I looked up to find Jacob , Quil, Paul ,Embry , and Sam.

" Guys what are you doing here?" I asked. I was glad to see Jacob.

" Your dad invited us over to watch football and the guys wanted to see you," Jacobs snarl turn into a smile. " So what is that leech doing here?" Jacob's snarl came back.

" Jacob you better watch what you call my boyfriend," I growled.

" You have a boyfriend! Well there goes my chance!" Embry said. Everyone laughed.

" Boyfriend? But Bella— ," Jacob asked.

" But what Jacob? He is a nice guy," I said.

" No . No he isn't Bella. Well he is not nice to us," Jacob said pointing to his friends behind him.

"Edward. Edward is that true?" I asked . He wouldn't look at me. " Edward. Is. It . True?" I asked. " Edward look at me ! Is it true!" I asked.

" Yes. Bella, but we are just— ,"

" Edward I thought you weren't mean. I thought you changed," I said fighting back tears.

" Bella , they don't like me or my family. Ok . So we were a little mean to them," he said.

" Like how," I demanded.

" We rolled there houses and there football field. That is it I swear," Edward said.

" Jacob is that all they did?" I asked.

" Yeah but someone egged our houses," Jacob said.

"That would be us," Rose and Alice said as they giggled. " We just did it for fun and because they made fun of our clothes." Alice added.

" Jacob, Quil, Paul, Embry, Sam the games about to began," Billy said. " Hey boys have you guys had tryouts yet for football? I can't wait until you guys play La Push. Jacob here is ready to cream you guys," he said as the guys piled in my house. I stood there in silence while Edward looked at me.

" Your mad aren't you," he asked.

" Ya think?" I came up and hugged me.

" Will a kiss make you happy?" he asked.

" I don't know?" I said with my you-better-be-careful look. He leaned down and gently kissed me. " Is that all you got? I got a better kiss out of the cowboy and that was an accident," I said looking at Jasper. Jasper had a keep-your-mouth-shut-or-Alice-will-kill-me look. Edward totally didn't hear the kiss deal.

" Bella , please don't be mad. I will be nicer to the La Push guys. Please don't be mad. You know what you being mad kind of turns me on," he said with a smile pulling at his lips.

" Sorry , but your punishment for being mean is you can not kiss me , hug me , or hold me," I said with a smirk.

" What!?" Edward said.

" Unless, you , Emmett and Jasper let us girls give you a make over tonight," I said. Rose and Alice smiled . Emmett and Jasper were listening for Edwards response.

"Emmett , Jasper?" Edward asked.

" No way dude not happening," Emmett said.

" I'd rather kiss Emmett again or let you kill me for kissing Bella. Opps!" Jasper said.

" You kissed Bella!Bella you kissed Jasper!" Edward said. Uh-oh. He knows . Jasper is dead. " Jasper you after my girl? Bella did you kiss Jasper!!"

" Pssh I didn't kiss Jasper," I said. " Jasper kissed Emmett remember?"

" Jasper you three timer!" Alice giggled.

" No Alice I swear . They were accidents!" Jasper said.

" Bella did you kiss Jasper?" Edward asked.

" Yes. Emmett dropped me and I fell on Jasper are lips touched. But you are a better kisser," I said. I gave him a kiss. " Forget about what I said before. Don't let me go," I said snuggling up in his chest.

" Ok I will never let you go. Never," he said picking me up bridel style. " you are my angel," he said.

" I am your angel and you are my prisoner," I said giggling.

" Bring on the shackles," he chuckled. We spun around forever. But I didn't care we could stay like that forever and I mean forever.

" Ok you two love birds. It's raining you know. So can you wrap it up?" Emmett asked. I hadn't noticed . They had all ready packed everything up and were waiting in the house. Edward ran in the house . We were still laughing.

" Are you two finished. I mean we could wait. You guys were only out there for 30 minutes and 29 seconds but whose counting?" Emmett teased.

" Alice can I stay over again. I don't think I could handle staying here with the La Push kids. Looks like they took out the kitchen," I asked. The kitchen was a destroyed.

" Sure Bella !!" Alice said.

" Hey dad.?" I asked.

"Yes Bells?"

" I am going over to Alice's ok?" I asked.

" Sure, don't stay up to late," he said.

" Thanks dad," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" Do I get one?" Embry asked and I skipped over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "She likes me ! In your face Jacob!" I laughed. I turned to see Edward with his arm crossed tightly across his chest and his hand in balls. I shot him chill-or-else look and he relaxed.I skipped over to him and jumped in his arms. He carried me out to Rose's car.

" Thank you, ," I said.

" You are welcome, Ms. Swan," I frowned. I wish he called me . He frowned. " What did I do?"

" Nothing," I said forcing a smile. Bella snap out of it. You won't marry a god like him. You lucky enough to go out with him. Don't push your luck.

" Bella tell me," he asked.

" No. Now go get in your car .Your getting soaked," I said as Rose drove to the Cullens house. Before I could get out Rose locked the doors.

" Spill . Why in the world did you frown when he called you Ms. Swan? Don't play dumb I saw it all. Spill . Now!" Alice demanded.

" I quess I was wishing he would call me Mrs. Cullen. Stupid, I know," I sighed.

" No it's not. I want Emmett to say the same thing. And Alice want's Jasper to say Mrs. Hale ," Rose said.

" Really?" I asked.

" Duh. I mean come on Bella. You go out with a guy and you love him and you want to marry him and be called that. To know you belong to someone and someone belongs to you," Alice said.

" Yeah. Alice has been playing her wedding since she meet Jasper. She knows they are meant to be," Rose said.

" If there wasn't a certain age , Emmett and Rose would already be married," Alice giggled.

" So you don't think I am being unreasonable that Edward is way better without me?" I asked.

" Uh- yeah! He is crazy about you. I remember Sunday when he looked at you. You just left and Jasper trucked him it was funny. He wasn't hurt. Now if it was Emmett. Then oh yeah. That would have hurt," Alice said. We got out and went into the living room.

Emmett and Jasper were playing Mario Kart, which includes ; insults, yo moma insults and shoving each other. Edward was a sleep on the couch. I walked over to him. I kissed his cheek.

" I'm going to take a shower I will be right back. Don't go any where," I whispered in his ear. Then I trotted to Alice's room. I knocked on her bathroom door. Rose was in there. I skipped to Edwards bathroom. I was in the process of getting the knots out of my back when someone came in. He was laughing to himself, but loud enough for me to hear. He grabbed the curtain.

" Say cheese — ," Emmett said pulling back the curtain and taking my picture. While I was naked. " Rose. Your not Rose!Don't tell Edward . Please please? You saw the way he reacted to a kiss. But this– your NAKED!" Emmett whispered but yelled .

"Emmett,"I said as he ran out of the room. I grabbed my bag and ran to Alice's room. No one was in so I changed into my pj pants and tank top. I slowly walked down the stairs.

" Hey Bella!" it was Emmett.

"Get away Emmett. Before I tell Edward!" I snapped.

" Tell Edward what?" Jasper asked.

" That I saw Bella naked. Don't tell Edward. You owe me for telling about the kiss we shared," Emmett said glaring at Jasper. Poor poor Jasper. He had to kiss Emmett.

" You WHAT! When Edward finds out Emmett your so dead!" Jasper yelled.

" When Edward finds out what?" Alice and Rose asked.

" That Emmett saw me naked and took a picture. He thought I was Rose," I said.

" Edward is so going to kill you — ," Alice started. Rose was laughing so hard she was snorting.

" Why I'm I going to kill Emmett?" Edward asked.

" Because he is making us all play Truth or Dare!" Alice said. Got to love Alice.

" Your right I am going to kill Emmett," he laughed . He won't be laughing for long. " Ok let's play," he said picking me up and carrying me into the living room.

" Ok Emmett your turn," Rose said.

" Alrightly then. Edward Truth or Dare?" he asked.

" Truth," he said .

" Ok . Is it true you are jealous of Bella and that Owen guy you met in the hallway at school. Even though they were FIVE when they became friends!" Emmett said.

" True," he said as his face turned red.

" It's ok Eddie we are just friends," I giggled.

" Ok, Rose , Truth or Dare?" he asked.

" Dare!" she shouted.

" Ok, I dare you to.............. hold bobby," Bobby?

" Edward you know I hate him," Rose said.

" Emmett go get Bobby," Emmett ran up stairs and brought down a snake.

" SN-SN-SNAKE!" I yelled snuggling up to Edward.

" Chill Bella . He is totally harmless," Emmett said.

" So are you and yet you cause harm!" I said .

" Ok, Rose your turn," Edward said.

" All right! Jasper truth or dare!" Rose said.

" Truth,"

" Sissy. Ok is it true you thought Bella was HOT! And I mean smoking hot!" Rose said.

" Yes," Jasper said and I laughed.

" Ok Jas your turn," Rose said.

"Ok, Bella, Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked.

" Truth,"

" Is it true Emmett took a picture of you naked tonight?" Edward eyes grew big and his face turned red with anger.

" Pssh no!" I lied.

" Bella," Jasper said.

" Yes, Emmett took a picture of me NAKED. God help my soul! I am truely cursed. I mean come on Emmett. Edward would have handle it better," I looked in his eyes for forgiveness but saw none. All I saw was anger. " Jasper I am going to kill you,"

"It's your turn Bella," Jasper smirked. I truely will kill him!

" OK , Edward, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

" Dare," he huffed.

" I dare you to kiss me ," I said and he purked up. Then he gently kissed me then I pulled away. " Come on city boy. Are you going to let a country girl kiss better than you?" I asked. Before he could answer I fiercely kissed him and he kept up.

" Emmett , Jasper? Stay away from Bella. I'm hers. She is mine," he snarled and it made me laugh. " I am glad I make you laugh," he smiled that perfect smile.

" Hey Edward?" Jasper asked. " She is mine!" He said picking me up and running with me.

" Ok last time we did this I ended up kissing Jasper!" I yelled as he ran around the house. " You guys are so immature and Edwards going to kill you!"

" Come on Jasper give her back!" Edward begged. I started my fake cry.

" -sniff- I -sniff- want Edward !-tear-," I said with my awesome fake cry.

" Look what you did Jasper!" Edward said snatching me from Jasper. " I hope your happy!" he growled. Now we are in his room. " Are you ok?" he asked placing me on his bed.

"I'm-sniff- fine," I said hiding my face. Just in case I start laughing.

" It's ok don't cry," and that makes me laugh. " What?" he asked.

" I wasn't crying . I was fake crying so I could get you back," I said putting my arms around his neck.

" Oh you are the true trick master. Er I mean Princess!" he said getting up and bowing .

" Stop that. You look funny," I said.

" Oh really? I look funny?" He ask swooping me up into his arms and sitting on his bed.

" Yes, yes you do look funny," I said.

" Oh- kiss- really -kiss- Bella? - Kiss-' he said in between kisses on the lips.

" Why - kiss- yes -kiss- Edward," I said copying him.

" Bella, tell me something . Do you love me?" he asked. Do I love him? Yes- wait do I or is this just high school love?

" Actually I do for a fact love you. When I called you Mr. Cullen and you called me Ms. Swan. I kind of wished you called me . Crazy I know. But you're the one who looks past my hot butt," I said giggling at the last part.

" Of course I think your beautiful. To tell you the truth, I haven't looked at your butt once. Cause I only want to look at your beautiful face," he laughed to himself.

" Awww! We are having a weird conversation," I laughed.

We talked like that for an hour before I curled up in his chest and fell a sleep.

Why does my nose itch? Eww now it's being licked! I opened my eyes to see Bobby and Emmett.

" ARGH! SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE!!!" I yelled jumping up and running out the room. Emmett followed. " Get that thing away from me Emmett!" I yelled running into the kitchen.

" Come on he just wants a little kiss," Emmett laughed.

" Save me Edward!" I said jumping in his arms and covering my face like a five year old afraid of a dog.

" Emmett please leave her alone. I have to ask her a question," Edward said walking past Emmett to his room.

" JOY KILL!" Emmett yelled. I wonder what Edward wants. Once we were alone on his bed he began.

" So , I was wondering if you would like to skip school with me, with permission, and come to the beach with me and my family this week," he asked.

" But don't you guys have football tryouts?" I asked.

" I have more important things to deal with. Like being there for you and being a jock gets old , you know?"

" Will I be the only one there or is Jasper and Rose coming ?" I asked.

" Of course. Alice had to do a lot of begging to get Jasper to come. I mean she went a full week of asking over and over. But I asked once and they said yes," he said chuckling .

" I'll have to ask Charlie," I said.

" Already done and he said yes . Now it's your turn," he said smiling my favorite smile ever!

" Well yes ! Duh!" I said pulling him for a kiss.

" You don't want to go ? That's to bad," he said teased .

" Oh shut up and kiss me!" I said pulling him back in.

" Bella! We have to get you a bathing suit!" Alice squealed.

" I already have one," I said breaking the kiss and going back to kissing him.

" Ok let's go pack your bags!" Alice said .

" Five more minutes! Please?" I asked with my puppy face.

" Fine five minutes. If your not down here in five minutes I am sending Emmett up here!" then she left.

" DO you like your necklace ?" he asked looking at the necklace still around my neck. That said 'Full of Love and Forgiveness'.

" Of course. Now. Shut up and kiss me before I have to leave," and we kissed for 5 minutes and 59 seconds. But whose counting?

" I'm sending Emmett up there!" Alice said.

" Got to go!" I said pulling away.

" No. No don't go!" he said as I left the room.

* * *

**_Chapter 7! How did I do? I hope you enjoyed it! Surprise! So Edward not going to be a jock anymore and is going to stay true to Bella ! Yay! R&R ! Thank you all for R&Ring!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Male Victims

_**EDWARD ISN'T GOING TO TRY OUT BECAUSE HE IS AFRAID HE WILL BECOME A TOTAL JERK TO BELLA OR GET HURT OR JUST FORGET BELLA ALL TOGETHER! HE WANTS TO MAKE BELLA HIS LIFE , SO HE IS GIVING UP ! EDWARD AND BELLA ARE IN FOR A BIG SURPRISE!!**_

* * *

BPOV

I think I am going to kill that hyper pixie! She and Rose came over to help me pack. Since thay new ahead of time they already packed everything. Alice said my traveling bags where ' to small' then she brought a bag in as big as Leo! She filled it with all my summer clothes, shoes, ,make up/ accesseries , my girlie requirements , hats and my bikinis. Which of course I am going to wear at her comand. She mainly packed my whole summer wardrobe. Of course I packed my I-pod, cell phone and lap top. While they tried to close the bags I checked my email from mom.

Dear Bella,

I know it's taking me forever to email you but Phil got angry at the computer and broke it. It was funny. Any way do you have any friends? A boyfriend maybe? Well got to go . Kiss kiss.

- Mom

Phil got mad and broke the computer . Now that is a sight.

Dear mom,

I have five friends. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Edward. And Edward is my boyfriend. I know I , Isabella Marie Cullen, Er, I mean Swan have a boyfriend. Got to go . I am going to the beach with Edward's family tonight. Love you.

-Bella.

" Bella are you ready ?" Alice asked.

" Yep," I said giving Leo a kiss and walking out the door. Charlie left for work so he wouldn't have to see me leave. " Next stop Florida!" I cheered. Then I went to the drivers side.

" What are you doing Bella?" Edward asked.

" I'm driving , duh," I said.

" Um no your not," he protested.

" Please , I just want to drive to the air port," I said using my puppy face that he cannot resist.

" Um, ok," he said. Yes I dazzled him! I am getting good at it to. He walked to the other side. Alice , Jasper , Rose and Emmett were in the back of the Volvo.

" Better buckle up," I said. As Emmett laughed and said to just go. We had to be there in 30 minutes and it takes an hour to get there.

" Were going to be late !" Alice squealed.

" No. No were not," I said backing up and spinning it and driving down the road in one sift movement. I automaticly hit 90 miles an hour. I heard Emmett's head hit the back of my seat.

" Better buckle up , city-boy," I laughed as he put his seat belt on as fast as he could. I weaved in and out of the cars in front of us . There was some angry honks while I did it. I was also flipped a few birds at , but I ignored them. Rose was giggling the whole time because Emmett was about to break the the seat he held it so hard.

" We have ten minutes!" Alice squealed and we were about nine miles away.

" Hang on," I laughed as I hit 120 miles.

" Bella! Slow it down! Your going to get pulled over!" Edward panicked.

" Nah, I am a bullet in a radar," I said smiling. Alice and Rose were having the time of there life , while Jasper and Emmett were scared stiff.

" Faster , faster!" Rose and Alice chanted. I hit 130.

" Rose , Alice shut up!" Jasper ,Emmett and Edward yelled.

" Now , now. Don't make me stop this car," I teased.

" Please stop the car!" Edward yelled. " Before you kill us by being stupid!" Stupid! I stopped laughing . I slowed down to the speed limit. Which was 90 still fast but the speed limit. I pulled into the air port and parked. I got out and slamed the door. Alice and Rose scarmbled to my side . Shooting daggers at Edward. I grabbed my bags and turned around to see Emmett and Jasper kissing the ground.

" Oh thank god! Ground!" Jasper yelled.

" The sweet ,sweet ground!" Emmett yelled.

" Hey I got you guys here with 4 minutes to spare, be grateful,"I snarled. Then I walked over to Esme and Carlisle.

" Hey Bella. Oh it so great you got to come!" Esme said pulling me in for a hug.

" Wouldn't miss it," I said putting happiness in my voice.

" Edward almost blew it! He pissed off Bella," Alice said with a I'm-going-to-kill-him look.

" What did he do?" Carlisle asked.

" He called Bella stupid for going a little fast," Rose said.

" A little fast!! She went 40 over 90!" Emmett said wrapping his arms around Rose and laughing.

" Emmett almost wet his pants," Jasper said wrapping his arms around Alice.

" Jasper almost had a heart attack," Emmett laughed. Then I felt arms wrap around me.

" I'm really really really really really sorry , Bella. I didn't mean to call you stupid. I was about to wet my pants you scared me so much," He said in my ear.

" Humph!" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

" I'm really sorry, Bella. What do I have to do to prove it?" he asked. He turned me around and kissed me. I shoved him off.

" You don't get to kiss me until I think you have suffered enough," I said.

" What!? You're trying to kill me," he laughed . Trying to kiss me.

" I'm serious," I said. Then I followed Alice to the plane and we boarded. I had to sit with Edward. So I put as much torture as I could muster. Alice and Rose watched my every move. Along with Jasper and Emmett. First I took my short sleeve to reveal my tank top. A bunch of guys eyed me. Edward almost had a heart attack.

" Hey, beautiful," a guy with blonde hair that sat beside me said..

" Hello," I said politely.

" I'm Skyler. So is your name as beautiful as you?" he said. I giggled. This should teach Edward.

" I'm Bella, nice to meet you," I said. Then he gently took my hand and kissed it.

" It's a pleasure to meet you," he said gently brushing his hand against my cheek. Wow he is very very friendly.

" Get your paws off my girlfriend !" Edward snarled.

" Edward , calm down," I whispered because people were watching.

" It's ok were just talking ," Skyler said.

" Brushing your freaking hand across her face is so not talking !" Alice said behind me. Oh great the whole family is going to kill this guy. I sank down in my seat and covered my face.

" Bella, are you ok?" Skyler said.

" Don't ask her that!" Rose said in front of us.

" EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! I'M FINE!"I yelled and the whole plane looked at me. " Ha ha. Hi," I said forcing a weak smile. I sat back down. Edward still mad. I leaned over and kissed him very passionately.

" Now , behave!" I ordered.

" Crap," Emmett said in front of us.

" Pay up," Jasper smirked behind us. Then Emmett handed Jasper a 10.

" You took bets!" I snapped and took the ten dollar bill.

" Yeah and I won give it hear!" Jasper whined.

" Nope," I said placing the money in my bra, so he wouldn't try to get it. If he did he would leave without that hand. " Come and get it," I smirked.

" Fine," Jasper said reaching.

" Don't even think about it," Skyler said. Great Edward is going to kill him.

" Who are you?" Jasper asked.

" I'm Skyler ," he said.

" Right, mind getting it for me then?" Jasper asked. Which makes Alice slap his head. Followed by a 'ow' and 'what was that for'.

" I'm going to die," I mumbled. Then I felt Skyler wrap his arm around me.

" It's ok," he soothed. Yeah, he wants to die.

" Move it or lose it," Rose ordered. Edward hadn't said a word.

" It's not your decison," Skyler smirked.

" That's it. I kicking this guys butt. Right here right now," Rose said trying to get up but Emmett stopped her.

" OH, I am so scared of the barbie," Skyler laughed.

" That was uncalled for," I snarled.

" Babe don't get mad . It's the truth," he chuckled. Babe? Oh oh this guy is going down! BIG TIME!

" Ok that's is it. I've been nice. No more nice hot chic!" I said pulling back and punching the guy in the nose . I heard a crack and blood gushed everywhere.

" Oh my god! You broke it!" Rose howled with laughter.

" Don't insualt my family ever again!"I hissed.

He mumbled and he tried to slap me but Edward stopped him.

" Leave now you are getting her covered in your blood," Edward snarled. Then Skyler left. Then a flight attendent came over.

" Did you hit this young man?" he demanded. He was about 19.

" Yes sir. It was self-defense," I said batting my eyes. " Mr. Andrew, your so strong and muscular, do you work out?" I asked batting my eyes more.

" A little, you know. Got to stay in shape ," he chuckled.

" Well you do a very fine job might I say. Do you mind if I– ?" I asked pointing to his arm.

" Not at all," he said as he felixed his muscles. I wrapped my arm around it.

" It's so big," his face turned red .

" W-well thank you Miss," he stuttered.

" Is there any thing you need?" I asked to make sure he forgot.

" No-no ma'am," he said an stumbled off. I soon as he was gone my friends burst out laughing .

" What?" I asked.

" Poor poor, Mr. Andrew," Edward said.

" Dude how did you do that!" Emmett asked.

" That was awesome," Jasper said. Rose and Alice just giggled.

" You got to teach me how to do that! Do it again!" Emmett said. I giggled.

" Ok, choose are male victum," I said. Emmett picked a man named Chuck. He was about 18 and very big muscled. So that's were all the big muscle guys go.

"Um, excuse me , I am sorry I know were only allowed one pillow , but you could you get me an extra please?" I asked batting my eyes.

" I don't know ma'am. I could get in trouble," he said.

" I won't tell," I said in the most sexiest voice I could muster. " I can keep a secret ," I whispered in his ear.

" Well when you put it that way," he said totally dazzled. He brought me a pillow and then stumbled off.

" And that my friends is how I use my hot-ness, hold your applause," I giggled.

" You truely are evil Isabella Marie Swan!" Rose howled. I yawned. Then I climbed into Edwards arms.

" What are you doing ?" he laughed.

" Shhh," I said before drifting into a dream.

( Bella's Awesome Dream)

Edward is twirling me around . I'm in a white dress with a blue bow on the bust with my blue converses on.I was on Edwards tip toes.

" Look at you. Your dancing," he chuckled. " At prom," he added.

" Prom? Me ? You? At prom?" I was a little confused. Didn't we just start school?

Then there was a white blur. Now I am in a yellow graduation gown holding hands with Edward as we graduate. My mom, Phil , and dad are in a corner crying. I smile as Edward pulls me in for a kiss. Then there is a white blurr.

Now I am in meadow surrounded my wild flowers. Edward kneels to the ground and pulls out a black box with a blue ribbon that matched the summer dress and flip-flops I was wearing.

" Isabella Marie Swan, since the first time I laid eyes on you I relized I was deeply in love with you. So in love I was past the point of 'No return' and 'No looking back now.' Shortly after I relized you are my own personal brand of Herion and that I can't live with out you. Without you I am a fish with no water, I am a king with no lovely Queen, I am body without it's soul and most inportantly I'd be a Romeo without his Juliet, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box. I gasped at the huge diamond he bought. Then there was a white blurr.

I'm walking down Edwards stairs and out his back door. I turn to my right and saw my father.

" Dad?" I asked he was crying .

" Y-you look beautiful Bells," was all he said. Then I looked forward and saw Edward in a tux and Jasper and Emmett behind him. Get this Emmett was the ring bear. Alice and Rose stood on the other side staring at me and tears slid down they're faces. I got to Edward.

" You look beautiful Bella," he said as we turned to some old dude. Then I heard 'I pronouce you husband and wife , you may kiss the bride' then Edward kissed me. My wedding ! Oh my god! Then there was a white blurr.

Now I am in a hospital bed. I turned to see Edward on my right holding a blue bundle. Then he handed it to me. It was a baby. BABY! It was a baby boy. He had my brown eyes , Edwards hair with tips of brown in it, and Edwards crooked smile on as he sat in my arms.

" Look at our baby boy ,Bella," Edward said.

" Our baby boy?" I asked. Alright I am a little confused. Wasn't I just getting married?

" Yep little Corey," he said smiling his crooked smile. Corey, I love that name. It's perfect for him.

" Little Corey," I sniffed. Then there was another white blur.

Now I am sitting with Edward on a porch looking in a front yard. We look to about in our 80's. We are holding hands . Smiling and looking deeply into each others eyes.

( End of Bella's Awesome Dream)

" Bella, Bella! Why wake up ! It's only a dream don't cry," I heard Edwards velvet voice. I opened my eyes. It was blurry from the tears but I could still the worry look on Edwards face. I looked at him and I began kissing him. I kissed him soft and then hard.

" Um, ....... are ..... you...... ok?" he breathed when we pulled apart and I noticed we were in I remember the awesome dream being cut short. I frowned.

" Why did you tell me to wake up! I was having the best dream ever!" I yelled punching his shoulder.

" Ow! I thought you were having a nightmare," he said laughing and rubbing his shoulder.

" No, when I have a nightmare I scream," I corrected.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind telling me about this dream?" he asked kissing my neck.

" Ok don't make me pull this car over kids. Behave yourself," I heard a male voice said. Was it Carlisle. No it was Emmett.

" HA-HA, very funny Emmett," Edward said. " So you going to tell me huh?huh?huh?" he asekd tickling me.

" YES! NOW STOP!" I said laughing. " Well it was about you and me. We were dancing at prom,we graduated together , you proposed in this beautiful meadow, we got married in your back yard, we had a baby boy named Corey. Oh what a beautiful baby too. Then we were like 80 and we were holding hands and sitting on a porch looking at our front yard," then I sniffed. " Then you woke me up," I said.

Then I looked at Edward he was still his face emotionaless. Everyone was silent . Until Emmett boomed out laughing.

" Whats so funny ? You were the ring bear," I said. Then Alice and Jasper laughed behind us , along with Rose in the front.

" The ring bear!" Jasper howled. Edward hadn't moved a inch or said a word.

" Edward did I upset you?" I still didn't move.

" No, I-I , just don't know what to say," he said.

" Hey you wanted to know," I snapped. I didn't mean to it just came out that way.

" I'm not upset I-I'm thrilled actually," he smiled.

"Really? You don't think it was , you know, stupid?" I asked. Then we pulled into a drive way.

" Of course not, Bella I-I — ," he didn't have time to finish because Emmett and Jasper grabbed me and took me inside. They took me to a really and I mean really girlie room. It had bunk beds and a spare bed.

" I call top bunk!" I yelled as Emmett and Jasper put me on the top bunk. " Thank you boys," I said. Then Edward came in and kneeled down like it was two stories high.

" Hello my Juliet," he winked. Juliet? I felt the tears. " Oh what did I do now," he asked taking me into his arms. " I am sorry, shh. It's ok," he was stroking my hair.

" I'm sorry that dream got to me," I said laughing.

" You want to tell me," he asked with curious tone.

" Well when you proposed , at the end you said 'but most importantly I am Romeo without his Juilet, will you marry me?'" I said copying the exact words he said. He smiled. Then he began kissing me non-stop until Esme walked in.

" Um Bella?— Oh my! I am sorry I didn't mean to interrupted," she said as she came in and saw me on top of Edward .

" Mommmm," Edward dragged. " We weren't doing anything," Edward said picking me up and placing me on the top bunk.

" Sleep tight my angel and keep my heart safe. I leave it with you," he said kissing my forehead. Then he walked out. I quickly got into my pj's and fell trying to get to my bed.

" Snuggie, buggie, druggie, huggie, luggie, muggie, fuggie, nuggie, puggie, tuggie,— ," I was interupted by Emmett's howling laughter. I huffed and got into my bed and fell asleep. Maybe my dreams will bring little Corey for me to hold.

EPOV ( Oh yeah! It's little Eddies turn!)

I just left Bella alone to sleep when I heard thump coming from her room.

" Snuggie, buggie,druggie,luggie,muggie,fuggie,puggie,tuggie,— ," she stopped when Emmett fell of the top bunk laughing his head off.

"Jasper are you sure you want the spare bed? You could have the lovely bottom bunk," I tried.

" Not a chance," he said closing his eyes. I sighed. I know I love Bella and that dream has to mean something. But what if this is just high school love for her and I just don't see it?

" Bro?" Emmett said sitting on the floor in front of me. " I need your advice, ok?" Emmett? Wants. My . Advice? What did I miss ,since when does this ring bear need me for anything?

" Sure , whats on your mind?" I asked trying not to laugh but be serious. That won't last long he needs to talk faster.

" Um, well you know that I have known Rose for ,like, 5 years and we have only dated for like four. But I love her man , I want to marry her. I mean she makes me feel so different. I don't even look at any other girls any more. I mean if I did Rose would kill me , but I just don't. I want to marry her. Dude should I ask her or not? I really don't know,"

Emmett. Is. Being .Serious. .God. Call a doctor he is sick! He is being serious. This isn't normal.

" Dude if you really and I mean really love her, ask her. But ask her dad for permission first. Cause I mean he has like 20 guns and a perment to kill!" at least I am putting humor into this.

" I'll do that," he smiled. " Thanks bro,"then he climbed on the top bunk . I mean he wasn't up there for 20 seconds and he was snoring and snoring loud! I thought of Bella and little I drifted into a dream.

( Edwards Awesometastic Dream/ Nightmare)

I am in a hospital room. Bella is in a hospital bed holding a pink bundle. Her face is stained with tears. Her brown hair is in a messy pony-tail. But it looks kind of sexy. She keeps staring at the bundle. Then she looks at me and smiles. She puts a finger to her mouth shhing me. Then she waves me over.

" Look Renesmee, it's your daddy," She said as I slowly walked up.

" Renesmee? Daddy? Me?" was all I said. She nodded. Then handed me the bundle. Then I saw the most beautiful baby ever. She had Bella's brown hair with a hint of my bronze hair. She had a cute button nose and her mouth was formed into the cutest smile ever. Then her eyes opened. Her eyes were green and I mean bright green. She smiled and then giggled like Bella does. Then I look up to see Bella gone.

" Bella?" I asked. Then Renesmee starts crying. " Shh, it's ok. We will find mommy," I said rocking her like I did with Bella. I start out in the hallway. I am yelling 'Bella!'. Then I look down and Renesmee is gone. GONE!

(End of nightmare)

" RENESMEE!" I yelled bolting upward hitting my head on the bunk bed above me.

" Whose Renesmee?" Jasper asked as he stuffed pop corn in his mouth. I looked over it was 2 in the morning . Emmett and Jasper were sharing a bowl off pop corn on the floor.

" No one. What are you guys doing at two in the morning?" I asked.

" Listening to you sleep talk, daddy," Emmett howled with laughter. Jasper was eyeing me.

" It's not what you think," I said. Then I heard a scream come from Bella's room. I dashed in there. Rose and Alice were in the was a sleep and smiling on the top bunk. She is so peaceful. Rose screamed again and Bella fell off the top bunk.

" What happened?" Bella said noticing she was on the floor.

" Someone is at the window!" Rose yelled. Bella walked over and opened the window then leaned out. Then something grabbed her! Oh my god!

"Bella!" I said jumping out the window. Then I saw that is was just my dad. " Dad? Don't do that!" I said taking Bella in my was laughing .

" Whats so funny?" Bella asked rubbing her eyes. She must be tried.

" Nothing angel. Carlisle is trying to be funny," I joked. " Sleep tight my angel," I said before kissing Bella on the forehead. Then I walked back to me room with Jasper to find Emmett and Rose on the floor knocked out covered in popcorn. Jasper got out his camera and took a picture.I looked at him.

" Black-mail for Rose," he laughed. I laughed and climbed in bed and drifted to sleep. I laid back down thinking of Bella and little Renesemee. What a beautiful baby and a beautiful mother in my dream. I hope to make it a reality. Some day.

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Chapter 8 !! It's a cliffy!! I kind of got writer's block. So if you have any ideas please tell. I would love your opinion!! So R&R and keep reading!!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Little Edward and Bella's past

BPOV.

It has been raining for TWO days straight. TWO DAYS! I thought we left the rain back in Forks. Oh it didn't it just followed. Well I can't complain. My dreams have been about the little blue bundle every time I close my eyes. Also I have been in Edwards arms except for when I sleep and shower and go to the bathroom. My dad's request. As if he could stop us in Florida. Ha. Right now we are watching Greece . Emmett and Rose are singing the duets . It. Is. Horrible! Edward is sleeping through the whole thing too!

" Bella, Bella?" Edward mumbled tighting his grip. I can't breathe. I better wake him up.

" Edward.......Can't.........Breathe." I said poking him playfully and shaking him when that didn't didn't move.

" RENESEMEE!!" he yelled bolting up and I went head first into the coffee table. I sat up and my face was covered in blood. " Bella!?" Edward yelled. Emmett jumped up and brought a towel. Alice hand a first aid kit. I bet five dollars that they bought it for my benefit.

" Bella hold still," Emmett said putting the 22 band-aid on my head , but whose counting?

" Bella I'm so sorry," Edward said for the 102 time while Emmett put the 23 and last band-aid on.

" It's ok Edward for the 102 time! Emmett why in the world are there 23 band-aids on my face?" I asked.

" Because they're really small," Emmett said throwing away all the paper. I stood up and I walked to the bathroom to reveal my face covered in 23 Barbie band-aids.

" EMMETT!" I yelled.

" That's all we have!" Emmett said hiding behind Rose while she laughed and snorted. " Rose , babe, I can't stay out of Bella's killer grip, when you laughing your beautiful laugh," Emmett said. Edward laughed. Emmett shot him a glare. I grabbed Emmett by the ear.

" You. Me. Talking. Now!" I said taking him into the girls room.

" What Bella?" he asked.

" For the last two days you have done nothing but be serious and pointing out every beautiful thing about Rose. I want my playful brother bear back and I want him back now! I want to know what your hiding and I want to know now!" I said.

" Like I am going to tell someone has small as you anything ," he teased. I'll show him. I grabbed his left ankle and held him against the wall upside down.

" OK, ok. I want to propose to Rose and I really really really love her," he said. I dropped him on the head. It wasn't the first time I am sure. " You can't tell her ok? OR Alice,"

"Alice will kill me if she isn't in on it and what about Jasper he will tell her ," I said.

" Don't worry Jasper doesn't know and I don't plan on telling him I want to marry his little sister," Emmett said .

" Emmett. Your. Not . . You?" I asked . Saying each word slowly. He nodded yes. I turned around and walked out to the living room.

" BELLA!" Emmett yelled picking me up .

" What I thought we were done talking ," I said.

" I want to say sorry for not being you playful brother bear," he teased.

" Oh, great. Make fun of me. Emmett your the closet thing I have to a brother and you just shot that all to hell," I said pouting.

" You're not mad at me. I LOVE YOU," he said.

" Oh then why are you going to ask Rose— ," Emmett covered my mouth. I totally forgot we were in the livingroom..

" Ask me what?" Rose asked.

" If ,if , if, um," Emmett said racking his brain a little to hard. He is going to strain himself.

" If you wanted to go walking on the beach since ,you know, it stopped raining and, and , um, stuff," I said totally confused of what I just said.

"Sounds like fun. I'll get my shoes," she said heading for our room. When she was out of sight Alice and Jasper gave us the 'DEATH' look.

"What?" I asked,

" What was that? Huh?" Alice asked.

" I have no clue what your talking about Alice," I said.

" Really? Then what was ' Oh then why are you going to ask Rose — ,' ?" Jasper asked going into older brother mode.

" It's nothing Jazz. Don't have a spaz," I and I started laughing.

" Ok ok, you're a poet and you didn't know it," Jasper said. Edward stopped laughing.

" Edward , whats wrong?" I asked .He didn't need to tell me. " Is this about Owen?" I asked. He nodded.

" Edward Anthony Cullen! Your are not jealous of another guy!" Alice squealed. By now Emmett and Rose were gone and on the beach.

" I've told you MILLIONS of times . We were five when we met," I said shaking my head.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered in my ear while he wrapped his arms around me.

" You didn't upset me. But I don't understand why your jealous of Owen," I said.

" It's because your so perfect for me and I don't want to lose you to a guy called Owen the poet who didn't know it," he chuckled. Then he swifted me of my feet and carried me out the door.

" Where are we going? I don't have any shoes on!" I giggled as he ran out the door.

" We have been coped up inside for two days and when we get to come outside you worried about shoes?" he asked. I nodded yes. Then setting my down gently he took his shoe off. " Shall we go on with a romantic bare-foot walk on the beach?" he asked.

Now were walking hand-in-hand down the beach watching has the sun sets.

" Soooooo up for a game of 20 question?" I asked.

" Why of course ," he said winking .

" I'll go first. What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked.

" A lawyer," he said.

" I thought , don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you would want to be a famous athlete ,you know, you being a jock and all," I said.

" Hey, hey, I am a ex-jock," he chuckled. " I know but I have always wanted to be a lawyer. I remember when I was little my dad's friend came over with his daughter. And Emmett was the Judge and Alice was the person I was defending. Well the other girl , I forgot her name, she was my enemy. Well that's what we called it," he paused to laugh. " Emmett was happy to be the judge and Alice. Poor Alice. She was being sued by the shoe department ,she came up with it not me. Well I won the case and the little girl did not like that. She got so mad that she said ' I may lose at being a stupid lawyer but I can kick you butt at football' . And the 8 year-old in me laughed and I told her ' Girls can't play football' she got so mad at that she kick my shin so hard it bled. Then she had to leave. But I secretly had a crush on her. I remember she had brown eyes and brown hair and a hell of a kick. We hung out over the summer then she left to go be with her mother and never came back. I really miss her. We were kind of a 'thing'," he laughed

I remember that day. Charlie dragged me over to his fishing buddies house to visit and I played with the Cullen kids.

**( Flash Back)**

**" Dad I don't want to go! The Sullen kids are freaks," my dad laughed at my remark. I couldn't say C it just sounded like a S.**

**" Bells just because they're different doesn't mean they're freaks. And making your favorite. Hotdogs," he found my weakness.**

**" Ok daddy," I said in my 8 year-old voice.**

**Cullens House.**

**" Bella!" Alice yelled giving me a hug.**

**" Hey Alwis," I said.**

**" BELLA!" Edward and Emmett yelled taking me in for a big hug.**

**" Your just in time to play lawyer," Edward said. I couldn't say no to him. He was just to cute.**

**"Sool," he laughed.**

**" Sool," he repeated. Then we played and I lost . Edward did his victory dance.**

**"I may lose at being a stupid lawyer but I can kick you butt at football," I said full of anger.**

**" Girls can't play football," he laughed. Then I kicked his shin so hard it bled.**

**"OW! Mommy!" Edward yelled. It was covered in blood.**

**" Edward I am so sorry!"I said.**

**"It's ok. I diserved it," he said smiling his crooked smile.**

**(End of Flash Back)**

" So tell me more about this girl," I said trying to get more out.

" Well she couldn't saw her 'C's' very well they just sounded like 'S' instead. But it was funny to hear. She couldn't say Alice and when she did it was Alwis . I loved the way she said cool . It was — ,"

" Sool," I said cutting him off. His eyes grew wide.

" Her name was Bella!!Your Bella!" he said taking me and spinning me around. " Wait you kicked me!" he said with his playful pout. I laughed and then kissed him until we came up gasping for air.

" You're a good kisser," he said as his eyes sparkled.

" Eh, you need practice," I teased.

" Oh, really?" he said kissing me again.

" Eh, it was ok," I said when we came up for air. He gave me a Uh-huh look. Then he kissed me so hard that are legs buckled and I was on top of him.

" I want to be on top," he teased. Then he pinned me to the ground as are tongues danced around.

" You sool now?" I asked.

" Sool," he said and we went back to kissing. It was so romantic! As we kissed the tide came up and went back around us. Then sun was still setting when we finished kissing. I was on top of Edward and he was looking at me .His eyes were sparkling. Then we kissed until he feel a sleep and I fell a sleep . On the beach as it sets.

MORNING

" EDWARD ANOTHY CULLEN!!!" someone yelled as my eyes opened. I saw Edward sitting up I was in his arms. The sun was coming up.

" Where are we?" I asked.

" On the beach and my mother is coming to yell at me," he said without double checking to see if his mom was coming. " You look beautiful in the morning," he smiled. I groaned.

" No I don't I probably look like The Lock Ness Monster," I laughed. Edward didn't laugh. " Edward whats wrong?" I asked looking into his eyes.

" Just a dream I 't worry about it. Let's go get you something to eat," he said standing up and carrying me to the little white beach house we were staying in. I saw a sign that said ' Isle Esme,' . Huh, I never noticed that before.

" Edward Cullen, where were you? Huh?You scared me and your father half to death," Esme manged to be calm.

" Sorry, Esme it was my fault," I said. I looked at Edward and he had a Why-are-you-lying? look on. " I didn't want to leave the beautiful beach and Edward can't say no to me," I said as Esme giggled.

" It's ok. Just tell me next time," she said and walked off to do something somewhere. I went to the fridge and pulled out ten pieces of cold pizza and popped them in the micorwave.

" You want any?" I teased. He laughed and shook his head.

" Guess whats today?" he asked.

" Hmmmm ,could it not be Thursday?" I asked taking out the pizza and taking a bit. It wasn't to hot but I drank a with it.

" Picture day," he smiled. I opened my mouth to reveal my pizza bites.

" Picture..........Day?"I asked.

" Yep," I gulped the hug pizza. And choked on it. Edward patted my back.

" Oh, Bella!!!!" Alice yelled.

" No! Hide me!" I whispered hiding under the cabinet.

" Bella? Edward wasn't Bella just in here?" Alice asked. Then she opened the door to reveal me. " There you are," then she grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I didn't go down with out a fight.

" No ALWIS!" I said . Edward laughed. I shot him a grizzle-bears-will-look-tame-when-I'm-through-with-you. Then Alice dragged me away.

EdPOV ( YEY!! EDDIE!)

" No ALWIS!" Bella said as Alice dragged her away. I laughed. She shot me this look that could kill.

" Eddie boy we got to get dressed. Alice orders," he laughed. I walked to the room the guys slept in. On my bed there was a white button up shirt, white pants, and a baby blue tie. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows.

When I got dressed I walked out to find Emmett wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves torn of and a loose golden tie, like mine but mine was baby blue. Then Jasper came out . He had a tank-top under his button up shirt that were rolled up like mine and he had a green looen tie. Then my dad came out with his white button up shirt all the way to his rist with a yellow lossen tie. We were all bare foot. Alice orders.

" Looking spiffy dad!" Emmett laughed. Then Esme came out with a short sleeved white dress that went down to her knees with a yellow bow on the bust. Then Rose came out with a spagetti strap white dress that came down to her knees too with a golden bow on the bust. Then Alice came out with a dress that tied revealing her back with a green bow on the bust. Then came my angel.

" Last , but not least Bella!" Alice announced as Bella came out. Her brown hair was curly and pulled back in a pony tail with a baby blue ribbon on the top of her head. Her white dress was strap-less and went down to her thigh. She had a baby blue bow on the bust. I looked her over and over and I tried to stop drooling.

" It's that bad?" she asked biting her lower lip.

" No, you're perfect," I said smiling. She blushed my favorite scarlet blush.

" Let's move it people!" Alice ordered.

" Ready?" I asked taking Bella's hand .

" Maybe," she giggled and we walked hand in hand to the beach.

" Alright people! This is O.J he is the photographer," Alice said. O.J? " Alright first up Esme and Carlisle," Dad stood behind mom and had his arms wrapped around her.

"Emmett and Rose!" Alice ordered. Rose was on Emmett's back .

" Jasper and Alice. Oh that's me!" Alice squealed. Jasper stood up straight as Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waste.

" Bella and Edward!" I followed Bella . Then I stood up straight. Bella leaned on me one arm wrapped around my back and one on my chest. Her left leg was slanted. I wrapped my right arm around her waste and my left holding her right elbow.

" Awwwwww!" Alice , Rose, and Esme squealed.

" Alright! Group shot!!!" Alice yelled. Why is she so annoying!?!?! Dad and mom stood side-by-side . Emmett sat next to me with Rose in his lap but in a different angle. Jasper sat by me and Alice sat in his lap at a different angle too. I sat in front of mom and dad with Bella in my lap sitting forward.

" Who is up for swimming ?" Alice yelled.

" Me!" Bella and Rose yelled. Then they ran back to the house.

" Edward your dead. I heard Bella has a binkini," Jasper said. I'm. Dead.

ONE HOUR LATER.

I am sitting on the porch in my bathing suit with a lion on the right leg and the letters LION in the left leg it was blue. Emmett had a bear on the right leg and BEAR on the left it was golden. Jasper has camo and MAJOR on the left leg. Then Bella came out in a pink binkini with yellow polka-dots.

" She wore a itsy-bitsy tiny-winy yellow polka -dot binkini that she wore for the first time today!" Emmett and Jasper sang.

" Emmett , Jasper leave her alone," my mom said with a very unhappy Alice and Rose at her flanks. I hoped up and took Bella in my arms and ran to the beach. Then we went to the spot were we were this morning. I sat down with Bella in my arms .

" Soooooo wanna play 20 question?" I asked.

" Sounds like fun," she said as the tide soaked us.

" OK, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked. Huh? This sounds familiar.

" I want to be a mommy mainly," she said. That made my heart sing. She wants to be a mom. Maybe she would be the mother of my children? No, get a hold of yourself Edward!

" I remember Alwis making us play Mommy and Daddy," she laughed. I remember that day.

**(FLASH BACK)**

**" EDWARD!!BELLA!!" Alice squealed.**

**" What?" I asked . Bella and I were in the middle of a important conversation. " I still say superman can kick wonder woman's butt,"**

**" Wanna make a bet pretty boy?" Bella asked.**

**"Bet?Bet! I wanna make a bet!" Emmett yelled.**

**" Edward , Bella come play mommy and daddy with me!" Alice said. Bella shrugged and followed Alice.**

**" Coming daddy?" she asked. How could I say no to her? So I followed them.**

**" Ok Bella , Edward you have to get married! Bella , Edward join hands" Alice took hands. Bella wore a sheet to be her wedding dress. Emmett was the Ring-pop bear.**

**" Edward say your vows!" Alice ordered.**

**" What are vows?" I asked.**

**" Like a reason you want to marry someone. I don't know make it up!" Alice said.**

**" Um, Bella , I want to marry you because I like how your eyes light up when we make mud pies and how your hair blows when we roller skate and how you never get bored when we do guy stuff," I said.**

**" Ok Bella your turn," Alice said.**

**" Edward the reason why I want to marry you is besause your really sweet. I like the way you ask me what kind of juice box I want or sharing your sookies with me and how you don't get bored with the girlie things I do and for marrying me," Bella said.**

**" OK, Edward do you take Bella as your wife?" Alice asked.**

**" Yep!" I said. Alice hit me on the head.**

**" You say I do," Alice said.**

**"Ok, ok. I do," I said.**

**" Bella do you take Edward as your husband?"**

**"I do,"**

**" Alright time for the rings. Emmett?" We turned to see Emmett passed out with the rings eaten by Emmett. There is nothing we can give him that he won't eat.**

**"That's ok. I don't like ring- pops any way," Bella said getting the ring of the ring-pop that Emmett didn't eat.**

**"Ok Edward put the ring on Bella's left hand and Bella put the ring on Edwards left hand," Alice ordered. We did has we were told.**

**" You may kiss the bride!" Alice yelled. I gave Bella a peck on the lips and she giggled. Then a flash went off . I turned to she my mom, dad and Bella's dad standing behind us. I looked at Bella and she took off running. I ran after her. We ran hand-in-hand.**

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

I began laughing.

" What?" she asked. So I told her about us getting married.

"I still have my ring,I just forgot who I married ," I said.

"Me too," she giggled. Then we fell a sleep on the beach again but I didn't mind. As long as Bella was in my arms I don't care.

**BACK IN FORKS!!!!!**

BPOV.

Wow that plane ride was long! I slept the whole way in Edwards lap of course.

" Bella, time to wake up beautiful," Edward said as I woke up . He bent down and kissed me and then pulled back. I pouted.

"What?" he asked.

" I wasn't finished," I said as I pulled him back down. Then we had to get off the plane. Edward dropped me off at my house. He kissed me goodbye.

" Wait Edward!" he turned around.

" Yes love?" he asked.

" I think you need to meet my dad officially as my boyfriend," I said biting my lower lip. He froze.

" O-o-o-ok," he said. Then he followed me into the house. My dad was at the table. Edward and I held hands walking closer to my dad.

" Dad there is someone I want you to meet," I said as my dad came into view.

* * *

_**Chapter 8 !!!SURPRISE!!! Edward and Bella knew each other when they were little!!!! HAHAHAHA! I am evil !!! I left you hanging!! Next Edward meets Charlie !!! Uh-oh!!!! Lets hope Charlie doesnt have his gun! Just kidding!! R&R!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting Chief Swan

**DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!!!! EDWARD MEETS CHIEF SWAN!!!! UH-OH!!!!!! LOAD THE GUN CHARLIE THE BOYFRIEND IS COMING TO VISIT!!!

* * *

  
**

**EdPOV**

" Dad!!Where are you ?" Bella asked.

" I'm in here cleaning my guns!" I gulped. Guns? As in shooting or his muscles?

" Um, Bella, I-I got to go,"I whispered to her.

" No . I promise he is harmless," she said.

" So? Emmett's harmless and he causes harm ! You said so yourself!" I stated.

" Edward ! Your not afraid of meeting my dad? Are you? Huh? Huh? Huh? Are ya? Are ya ? Are ya PUNK!"

" Where did you get that from?" I chuckled.

" Um, I really don't know," she laughed sheepishly.

"R-i-i-g-g-h-h-t-t," I said. " R-e-e-a-a-l-l-l--y-y? Sure,"

" Better believe it son!" Bella said. How can she be so cute? At a time like this! Her dad as guns . LOADED! Ready to shoot! I am so glad my dad doesn't have a gun. No I'm glad Emmett doesn't have a gun.

" Hey dad. I want you to meet Edward," Bella said as we walked in hand-in-hand. He looked at me , then Bella and then our joined hands. " My , boyfriend,"

" Boyfriend , huh?" he said loading his gun and then closing it with a CLINK! I jumped behind Bella.

" Daddy, put the gun away your scaring Edward," Bella said. Then she pushed me ,gently, forward.

" Hello Mr . Swan . I would like to introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen," I said offering to shake hands. He shook back.

" Nice to meet you, Edwin. You can call me Charlie if you like," Charlie said.

" Dad! It's Edward not Edwin," Bella said.

" Nice to meet you , Charlie," I said politely.

" Uh-huh," Charlie muttered before walking into the living room.

" That went well," I said. Bella laughed. " What?"

" Not really. Let it sink in he will be in here in 3-2-1," then Charlie came running in.

" Did you go to the beach with him?!" he asked.

" Yes , dad. We were in different rooms," Bella said calming. As if she expected it.

" Right. I thought you went with that Alison girl?" he asked. Doesn't he remember our names? I mean I have known he most of my life.

" Yes dad. Her name is Alice. Edward is her brother," Bella said.

" Um. Bella I would like to talk to Edward alone," Charlie said. Then Bella dropped my hand and went up the stairs.

" You want to talk to me sir?" I asked.

" Yes , Edward," he said. He got my name right. " Look, I am sure you're a great guy and all but.-sigh- . Bella's my little girl and I can't live without her. I just got her back you better not drive her off because I am the law boy and you can't out run the law," he said pointing his finger at me.

" I would never hurt Bella," I said making every word serious.

" Uh-huh ," he said as he walked off to the living-room. Bella poked her head around the corner.

" Soooooooo? How did it go?" she asked.

" How did it go? Well let's just say ' I'm the law boy, and you can't out run the law,'." I said pointing the finger the way he pointed at me.

" Oh Edward! I'm so sorry," she said flinging her arms around my neck.

" It's ok. He just doesn't want me to drive you away from him and I would never and I mean NEVER , want to drive you away," I said.

" I know you wouldn't . Because you want what's best for me," she said.

" Correcto-mundo!" I laughed as she giggled into my chest.

" You better leave because Charlie is going to explode with this," she said sadly.

" I-I don't have to go I could stay,"I said getting a few inches away from her lips. I could feel her warmth. I tried to kiss her. But I missed. I looked at her.

" Um, Charlie is looking ," she whispered. I wonder how she knew that. I swore I didn't see him. I looked behind her . He wasn't there. I looked behind me and he was at the top of the stairs looking down with a snarl on his face.

" I-I better go," I said kissing her cheek and high-tailing it out of there.

**BPOV.**

Edward just left. It's my dads fault for freaking him out. Nothings worse then the dad hating the boyfriend.

" Dad, you scared Edward," I said shaking my head and walking past him walking up the stairs to my room.

" Sorry, Bells," he said. " It's my job," he smirked.

" Dad . He happens to be the best thing that has happen to me even though I just moved here he is special," I said.

" You said the same thing about that Cody kid you dated back in Alabama and do you remember what happened!?" he asked. I cringed. But my dad wasn't laying off. " He sent you into a coma! You got out of it two months ago! I don't want that to happen again,"

" Dad that was my fault. I got hit," I stated.

" Then when you got out of the coma he went to your house and beat you! He beat you Bella," he said. Trying to get me to look in his eyes but I looked away.

" I won't make the same mistake dad. Edward is different . I know. And you know," I said walking in my room and slamming the door. I felt the tears burn in my eyes.

" Bella. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Look, Billy Black invited us to La Push for a bonfire and Jacobs been dying to see you. Could you forgive me enough to go see Jacob?" he asked. He found my weakness. Jacob has been my friend for a long time. We wrote , e-mailed and talked on the phone until I was sent into , well you know.

" Fine, but only for tonight!" I said going to my closet and pulling out a baby blue tank-top and a pair of shorts and my black shoes. Even though its super cold in Forks the summers are hot even without the sunshine.

**30 minutes later.**

"BELLA!!" Embry yelled picking me up in a bear hug when I stepped out of my dad's cruiser.

" Hey.......Embry........CAN'T BREATHE!" I gasped.

" Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly.

" So where's the 'Bloodsucker' as Jacob would say," Embry said.

" Feasting on animals. Just kidding . He went home to unpack his clothes," I said.

" Where did you guys go?" Embry asked slinging me on his back like a big brother would. Then the other guys and some I didn't know came into view.

" The beach," I said and every single guy that was eating turned there heads in my direction. "What?" I asked.

" There picturing you in a bikini," Embry laughed. Then the guys fired food at us.

" Hold your fire!" Jacob yelled taking me off of Embry's back and standing behind the army of guys with hot-dogs. " Fire at Embry!"

" HOT-DOGS!" I said jumping out of Jacobs arms and piling hotdogs on a plate. I turned around to find the guys laughing at me with a hotdog in my mouth. I swallowed it. " What? I'm hungry," I said eating my fourth hotdog.

" Really?" Jacob laughed trying to take my last hotdog but I slapped his hand away and ate it . " Ow," Twenty minutes later everyone starts for a fire. Then Jacob slung me over his shoulders and followed them . Then everyone gathered around a fire with Billy at the head. I let out a loud burp.

" Niiiiiccccceee!" Paul said.

" Sweat!!" a guy named Jared said.

" Wicked!" a guy named Seth said.

" Gross," muttered Leah in a hateful way.

" AWESOME! Do it again!" Quil yelled. Jacob laughed next to me. I giggled.

" Alright, calm down. It was just a burp," Billy laughed. Then Billy started talking about a story about wolves and a woman who stabbed herself to save her family. Then he finished.

" Who is up for cliff diving ?" Quil asked.

" ME!" Pau and I yelled at the same time.

" Alright you kids go have fun," Billy said as I ran out to the crusier and grabbed my bathing suit . My dad said I would need it. I changed in the back of the cruiser . Very lady like. I walked back over to the guys and they were all shirtless. I was in my pink blue bikini with yellow polka-dots. Embry was talking to Sam and then stopped and stared at me in mid-sentence.

'What?" I asked and all the guys turned around and the guys eyes went wide. I giggled.

" What's up Quil!" I heard Emmett yell jumping out of the high-fived Quil. Uh-oh, I smell trouble. Or is that just Emmett? I giggled to myself.

" Who invited the Cullen's? I bet it was Bella," Leah snarled. I snapped my head at her and snarled. She backed off.

" Hey it's Bellarina!!" Emmett said picking me up in a bear hug.

" Hey Emmett," I said.

" What are you doing here?" Leah asked.

" Why, Billy invited us of course," Carlisle said.

" Can we cliff dive now?" Paul whined.

" Sure, sure. Don't wet yourself Paul," Jacob said. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the cliff. I heard Emmett whisper to Edward that suddenly appear.

" Go get her before that mutt does!" Emmett snarled.

" Emmett there just friends." Edward said. " I hope so," he added.

" Alright Paul your first!" Jacob said.

" Alrighty then!" he said running full speed before jumping and doing a flip in mid-air. I heard a SPLASH! " Come in the waters just fine!" I heard Paul's off distance voice.

" My turn!" I said running.

" Wait Bella! Don't!" I heard Edwards velvet voice. But I didn't stop I pushed off the ground and was in the air. I let out a shriek. But not because I was afraid but because I was having fun!

Then I broke through into the warm water. Then the sky turned gray and the wind picked up. The best that I could do at swimming was the DOG-PADDLE! Then the waves took me and slammed me against the rocks. I heard a muffled 'Bella' then I heard water rushing in my ears.

I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Where the last words I though until I heard three splashes and set of arms grab me . Then I felt sand under me and pushing on my chest. I couldn't see anything my eyes wouldn't open.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me ? It's Edward, love. Please say something Bella," then I felt his lips push air through my lips . Puffing my chest out. " Don't die Bella!" Then my vision came back revealing a god like creature.

" I'm - I'm I in heaven?" I asked before everything went black.

I woke up to see my dad standing by the door and everyone from La Push crowded in a room around me.

" Where- where am I ?" I asked sitting up.

" Bella honey, just relax," Esme said. " Your in -sniff- the hospital,"

" What happened?" I asked. The last thing I remembered was eating hot-dogs.

" Don't you remember? Bella you jumped off a cliff," my dad said.

" Was I committing suicide?" I asked. I am totally confused.

" Might as well have been," Someone with bronze hair said. " It was pretty stupid," he snarled.

"I'm sorry but who are you? Do I know you?" I asked. He looked at me with the most beautiful eyes ever.

" You don't remember me?" He asked. I shook my head no with tears in my eyes. He came over and hugged me. " I'm Edward , Edward Cullen. Don't you remember ? You told me you love me," I could see tears in his eyes.

**EdPOV.**

She doesn't remember me!? How could she not! I mean I know we've only know each other for two weeks but I thought she loved me! I guess I was right it's just high school love. Not the real thing.

" I'm sorry. I-I don't remember you . I don't have a boyfriend so I can't love you," she said. WHAT!?

" But do you love me. We meet at a football field, we take science together, I asked you out because I kissed you by accident, you went shopping with me and my sister, you stayed at my house and slept in my arms," I heard Charlie let out a growl,

" I gave you that necklace with ' Full of love and Forgiveness' on it, you went to the beach to me, we grew up together. Remember 'Edward I want to marry you besause your really sweet, I like the way you ask me what kind of juice box and share your sookies with me , and how you don't get bored with the girlie things I do and for marrying me' . Bella you changed me you're the reason I am who I am." I said. Then I sang the song I wrote her. The reason.

" Do you remember now?" I asked she shook her head no. " What about little Corey? Bella you have to remember little Corey!" I said. I was having a break down in front of so many people but I didn't care. I wanted Bella back. My Bella! She shook her head no.

" Bella you have to try! You have to try!" I was sobbing .Her eyes were red and puffy.

" Edward, son, your scaring her," my dad said.

" Bella you have to try and remember me," I said softly. She shook her head.

" I don't know you. I'm sorry," she had tears on her face. " I'm so sorry Edward. I wish I could remember but I just can't,"

" I know you can," I said before leaving the room with so much anger. I got to my Volvo and I broke down crying. I slammed my back against my car and slide down to the ground.

" BELLA!BELLA! I WANT MY BELLA BACK! I WANT HER TO REMEMBER ME! Please just let her remember me. I know I don't deserve her but I want her back!" I yelled to the sky . People walked by and stared but I didn't care. I just want Bella back. " Please, I love her," I softly said as I bowed my head .

" Edward?" It was Charlie.

" What? Are you here to rub it in that your daughter doesn't know or want me anymore ? Now I can't drive her off so I guess you win," I said bitterly. " I am sorry. I'm just upset," I added.

" I don't blame you Edward. After you left she told me you were the best thing that happen to her so I don't blame you," he said.

"She said that?" I asked with hope.

" Yeah, I kind of was trying to convince her that you weren't different then the last guy," he said sliding next to me on the ground with an 'humph'.

" Oh, I don't blame you on that call either. You were trying to protect her," I said.

" No, I said it , well , because I don't want to lose her. Her condition before the jump was bad enough," he said putting his head in his hands.

" Her condition?" I asked.

" Bella's condition was pretty bad. She was in a coma and then couldn't walk for a month after she woke. She just started to get back to normal. She acts like nothing has happened. I wish that were true. I would give anything to wipe that memory from her. So she is here in Forks to make new friends and take a break from stress. Stress doesn't help so she came to stay with me." he paused trying to figure what to say next. " A boyfriend wouldn't help because, you know, how crazy love can get. That is where I tried to convince her other wise part. You do one bad thing and it could cause something bad. The bad part is you don't know what," he stopped and watched me take all this in.

" I had no idea. This is all my fault,"I said running my hand through my hair.

" How is this your fault? She jumped when she was fully aware of her condition," Charlie puzzled. " But don't let that stop you. She loves you even if she doesn't know you. Don't blame yourself and if you do I will have to kick your ass," he said pointing to his bagde. Then he got up and turned to me . "Come on , boy." I followed him back to Bella's room. She was a sleep as her chest gently rose up and down.

" How is she Carlisle?" Charlie asked.

" She getting there. I don't know when her memory is going to come back though," he said.

" Don't worry Edward. She loved you once she can love you again," Alice said. Then Bella stirred in her bed.

" Edward? Corey?" she said. SHE IS REMEMBERING!! I walked over to her side and gently took her hand.

" You got it Bella. Slowly remember me. I can wait. I will wait an forever. Just for you," I whispered softly. Then I kissed her hand.

" Edward, Edward," she said again.

" I'm here love ," I whispered.

" I love your crooked smile," she said. I chuckled.

" I love everything about you Bella. Your brown eyes, your curly dark brown hair, your sweet giggle, your beautiful smile, your blush, your kisses,"A smile is dancing on my lips. By now Bella and I are the only ones left in the room.

" Don't let me go. Hold me forever," she said. Even though she was a sleep she knows what she wants. But is it me?

" Forever," I whispered in her ear before leaving and shutting the door behind me gently.

**A MONTH LATER**

**EdPOV**

" Hey Edward! Ready for a game of bull snap?" Bella asked as I walked into the room.

" You know it," I said sitting down in my chair that Bella wouldn't let anyone else look at let alone sit in it. Bella just beat me at Bull Snap.

" Um , Edward?" Bella's musical voice asked.

" Yes , love, er I mean Bella," I still haven't been able to stop calling her love.

" I'm sorry for putting you through this. I know I promised that I wouldn't but. WAIT A MINUTE!!! I remember! You !Me! Corey! Kissing! WOW!" she said jumping out of the bed and kissing me.

" Looks like Bells got her memory back," Charlie said at the doorway. Bella smile turned to a frown.

" I'm mad at you dad," she said.

" Why?" I asked.

" He said you were bad for me just like ,Cody," she shuttered at the name. I held her close.

"He won't touch you .I won't allow it," I whispered in her ear.

"I know you won't," she said into my chest. My phone went off it was a text from Emmett.

Can you bring me a five for something to eat? I'm starving!......Emmett.

I laughed.

" What?" Bella asked.

"Emmett wants money for food," I chuckled.

"Well you better go give it to him. He might destroy the hospital," she said climbing back into her bed. I kissed her forehead and went to find Emmett. I spotted Emmett at a vending machine cussing at it. I laughed.

" Finally! I'm starving and you're the only one with money around here. Oh just for a heads up don't ask a woman in labor for five dollars," Emmett said as I busted out laughing.

" Hey I'm not kidding she kicked me! In a bad place too!" Emmett yelled. I handed him the five dollars.

"Guess what? Bella remembers me now," I smirked.

" Oh joy and I got kicked in the balls by a fat woman," Emmett said trying to put the dollar in the machine. I walked back to Bella's room laughing more than I have in a month.

" Oh Bella," I said entering her room. Her bed was empty along with the bathroom. " Bella? Bella? Bella!" I said running out in the hallway.

" HEY!! BE QUITE SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO HAVE A BABY!" a woman said coming out and kicking me in ,well guess. I fell to the ground in pain. I heard Emmett laughing. "YOU!" the woman yelled to see Emmett laughing.

"Oh shit! Run Edward!" Emmett said running and tripping over a wheelchair. He stumbled to his feet and ran without looking back. I would have laughed but I was in to much pain.

" Love, come back inside. I sure he didn't know," a man said stepping out of the room.

"Ok," she said going back into the room.

"Let me help you," he said helping me to my feet.

"Thank you," I said.

" Your welcome. Sorry about her she is, well you saw," he said.

" I understand completely," I said.

" LEE!!" a scream came from the room.

"You better get in there or your next," I said walking off to find Bella. " BELLA!" I whispered afraid to stumble across anther woman in labor with a powerful kick. Then I finally found her looking at the babies through the window. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hello beautiful," I said kissing her cheek . When she didn't respond I got worried. " Are you alright love?" I asked.

" Yeah, I just wish....never mind," she said.

" No. Tell me," I asked.

"I just wish I could be looking at my baby instead of a totally strangers," she said looking at me with a sparkle in her eye. Is she incredible or what?

"Me to, Bella. Me too," I whispered as her attention was back on the babies.

I know for sure I want Bella and only Bella. I know I just meet this lovely creature but I want to marry her. I want to be able to come home and see a ring on her finger knowing she chose me . That she wanted me and truly loved me. That it wasn't just High School love, but true love. I want to be that beautiful angel's prisoner for life. I truly love her.

* * *

**Chapter 10!! Sooooo touching !! I almost cried at how sweet the last part was!!! So now you know the traitor who put Bella in a coma!!! And that Jacob is after Bella!!!! R&R!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 SURPRISE?

**EDDIE BOY WANTS TO MARRY BELLA!!!!! WILL IT WORK OUT OR WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN??

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Are you kidding me? I've been in the hospital for a month ,a week , two days, 3 hours , four minutes and 33 seconds and I finally get to go home!! On top of that it's my birthday! Well tomorrow any way. Edward and Alice have been keeping something from me and it frightens me. A lot.

" Are you excited Bella!!!" Alice squealed wheeling me out of the hospital at full speed in a wheel chair. I'm not surprised that Alice fought Edward over rolling me out of the place in a freaking wheel chair!

" Why would I be exited your about to kill me. In a wheel chair!" I said tighting my grip on the arm of the wheel chair.

" No silly. Your turning 17 tomorrow!" Alice said.

" OH that," I shrugged. " It's just another year closer to death," I said as Alice gasp.

" Bella! I am shocked!" Alice said.

" What? I don't like age , or parties and that is what a birthday is. Age and parties," I said. Alice shook her head as she helped me into the passenger set in the silver Volvo. I wonder why my dad isn't picking me up? I'm grateful that Edward gets to but I mean where is he?

" Alice why did you make me wear this dress I'm just going to your house," I said. She dressed me in a midnight-blue summer's dress with my black converses. Alice almost killed me when I told her I wasn't wearing heels.

" You'll see . Esme is making a proper dinner for your safe recovery," Alice said. Then it donned on me. Alice loves surprises . She is giving me my birthday party earlier because she knew I wouldn't think anything about it. Oh she is good. To good. But I'll be better. I grinned.

" Why are you smirking ?" Alice asked.

" Oh I'm just so excited to see what Esme has prepared," I lied.

" Really?" Alice asked a little confused.

" Yeah, I've never eaten anything besides her breakfast at your house," I said quickly. To quickly. Alice didn't noticed. " Um Edward can you take me to my house first? I need to get something for Esme," I lied.

" Ok," Edward said going down the familiar road to a place I call my home. I got out of the car and headed towards the house. Alice and Edward tried to follow.

"Hey I'm a big girl I can go by myself," I said as they got back in car. I got in the house and panicked.

" What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" I said running through the house. " Back door!" I said grabbing my jeeps keys and slipping out to reveal my jeep. I hopped in and tried to crank it.

" Come on! Come on! Please don't do this!!" I said to myself.

" Watcha doing Bella?" Emmett asked making me jump .

" Crap......so close!" I said.

" Now Bella your not going to make this difficult are you?" Emmett asked from the back to seat.

" No . Scouts honers," I rolled my eyes. Then I saw a bike by my house. I looked at Emmett and then opened the door and ran to the bike. I hopped on and pedaled out of there.

" Left , right, left, right, left ,right BREATHE!" I said pedaling down the road. Then I saw a blurry vision by me. I looked to reveal Jasper running after me. He was trying to say something.

" Look........huff.........out!" he said as I slid into a mud puddle.

" ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN!!! YOU RUINED THE DRESS! AND YOUR SHOES!" Alice squealed.

" I'm sorry," I said in the mud puddle.

" Good thing I packed an extra pair of shoes and another dress . Come on," Alice said taking me back to my house and playing Bella Barbie. She even fixed my hair. Oh I'm so pissed. I got back in the car.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked.

" Just. Go. Now," I said and he did as he was told.

" Bella it's not the end of the world," He said trying to brush his hand across my face. I slapped it away. " Bella I had nothing to do with it I promise. I only knew . I swear,"

" Humph," I said turning away to the window. He sighed. I gave in and turned to kiss him on the lips. We almost hit a squirrel and I could swear I heard Emmett laughing in front of us. We pulled up in his driveway last. I could see cars all behind the house.

" Please act surprise .For me at least. And if your good you can spend the night with me in my arms for the first time in a long time," he said. He was making a deal with me.

"Ok , one question. Can I punch Jessica if she is here?" I asked.

" Only if I'm no where near you," he said.

" Why wouldn't you be near me?" I asked.

" Maybe I might see Jessica and I walk away to do something and you punch her. Oh I don't know," he said as a smile danced across his face.

" You would do that for me?" I asked.

" Do what?" he asked putting a finger to his lips.

"Oh. Gotcha," I said winking. Then he helped me out of the car.

" Alright, I want you to ask the first question that comes to your mind. That has to do with the something like we where just talking. OK?" he said. I nodded this is going to be good. We got to the door and I did my part.

" So, Edward, why did you date that bitch ,Jessica? I mean she has a new face every other year and has sex to get revenge and the other things I heard why would you date someone like that? When you could date someone, sweet, cute, beautiful and sexy like me?" I said. Hey ,he never said I couldn't be mean. He stiffled his laugh.

" Um ,Bella I think we need to go inside now. I bet Esme is waiting," Edward said when he got control. We opened the door to reveal a bunch of people I sort of knew. I knew some who came to the hospital and talked to me . I had a lot a friends now.

" SURPRISE!" they yelled. I saw Emmett and Jasper in a corner laughing there heads off. Good old Jasper and Emmett.

" Edward I said no parties!" I said acting mad towards Edward. Hey it's my party and I am the birthday girl!

" Um, Bella I got to go talk to Emmett," he said winking . Yes time to party!! Lets go.

" Happy Birthday you little slut," Jessica said. " Taking other peoples boyfriends isn't very nice. I hope you know I going to win him back" she said smirking.

" Quess what?" I asked.

"What?" she scoffed. I pulled back and punching her nose. I think I broke it. Oh well it was time for a new one anyway.

" Listen and listen good slut. Edward is mine and I'm his and you touch him let a lone look at him wrong I will beat you to a pulp . Do you understand?" I asked. Then she stumbled away with Lauren at her heels.

" How do you feel Bella?" Jasper asked as I turned to reveal a video camera in his hands.

" I feel great!" I said doing my victory dance. While everyone chanted 'Go Bella! Go Bella! It's you birthday!'

3 hours later.

I'm dancing on Edwards toes with my head on his shoulder to a slow song. It's just, Emmett , Jasper, Alice, Rose, Edward and me slow dancing. I'm halfway a sleep on his shoulder. Thank God it's Friday! Esme and Carlisle are sitting on the couch pushed against the wall holding hands and watching us.

" Edward?" I asked.

" Yes , Love?" I pulled back to were I could look up into his eyes. His arms dead at his side.

" This has been the best Birthday ever and I not just saying that," I said. Oh my god! I sound drunk! Then I fell backwards landing in strong arms.

" Bella how much have you had?" Emmett asked.

" Two I promise," I said . I though he meant how much pieces of cake. Emmett busted out laughing. " Shhh! Not so loud suger hang over, over here," my head was all over the place.

" Bella are you ok?" Edward asked.

" Shhhhhh.........." I said placing a finger on his lips.

" OK , no more cake for you. Ever," Rose laughed.

" Shhh...... Aw! Forget it," I said wiggling out of Edwards arms. I walked towards a different empty couch. I fell a few times on the way. I refused to let Edward help me at all. Then I finally got to the couch .I bounced up and down on it.

" Is this a tramp-o-line? OH wait that's Jessica," I busted out laughing. I fell over. Then I passed out.

**Morning**

I woke up to the smell of eggs. I tried to get up. I got up to fast and the blood rushed to my head.

" Head rush," I said falling to the ground. I got up and headed to the kitchen. " Good morning," I said walking in. Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do I look that bad?" I asked.

" Um, Bella, look down," Alice said. I looked down to reveal me in my bra and unmentionables.

" Emmett , Jasper!" I hissed. I turned around to see Jasper with a video camera and it was filming me. " Your kidding me!"

" Take it off! Take it all off!" Emmett yelled.

" Sexy Beasty!" Jasper said. Good Lord! I did a little sexy pose that threw them off guard.

" Edward you have a friend here he forgot- Oh my," Carlisle said as Trent a guy I met last night came in.

"Wow....." Trent said.

" Um, I'm sorry," I said dashing by and locking myself in Alice's room . I found a note on the bed from her

These are your clothes I picked out - Alice . Oh no. Oh no! I put it on any way.

It was a summer dress that said 'I'm the Birthday Girl!" on the front and 'Give Me a Birthday Spanking!' on the back . In rainbow colors along with converses that match. I walked back down after I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I passed Trent and he spanked me.

" Hey, hey. Watch it!" Edward said.

" Chill Edward, Look," I said turning around to show him my butt.

" Dang it Alice!" Edward said.

" I think it's cute," Emmett said spanking me .

" Hey hey!" I said. " My butt may be soft but you can't touch it!" he laughed.

" Alice why in the world are you making me wear this? I look like a tramp!" I said.

"I think you look cute," Trent said.

"Not helping,"I told him.

"Oh sorry. Guess I'll go," he said taking one last pat to my butt.

" I'm taking this off!" I said .

"Oh no your not!" Alice said.

"Fine! I'm leaving," I said walking out the door .

"But you don't have a car!"Alice said.

"I'll walk!" I yelled. Then Edward picked me up and put me in his car. He cranked it and high-tailed it out of here. " Are you kidnaping me?"I asked.

"Nope. We're making our get away," he said taking my hand.

"Oh really?"

"Yep Alice was going to take you into public like that. It's some sort of pay back for me," he said.

"What did you do!" I asked.

"Well .......I kind of ......you see.....it's hard to explain," he said.

"Uh-uh. Well then you better start," I said.

" Well I wanted to know if she really had a 'Bella-Barbie' book. So Jasper and I found her 'Bella Barbie' book thing and looked at it," he said.

" So?" I asked.

"So! We weren't aloud to look at it and she came unglued. Now she is seeking revenge," he shuttered.

"That's it? You looked at a book?" I asked. He nodded. " Sorry Edward but you're a softy,"

"Am not!" he disagreed.

" Yes you are! Your afraid of your little sister!" I laughed . He pulled up in my driveway. I got out he froze. " Aren't you coming?"

"What if your dad is here?" he asked.

" He isn't ,he has to work Saturdays," I said. " Come on . I'll give you a tour of my room," I said in a soothing voice he couldn't refuse.

"O-ok ," he said. He is puddy in my hands. Now were in my room.

"This is my room. There's a desk, a dresser, a closet and the and then there's my bed," I said sitting down and patting it for him to come over. He came. Then we started kissing. Not a silly little good-bye kiss but a I-might-have-to-leave-forever kiss. Then he was on his back and I was on top.

" Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard my fathers voice yell. Dang.

"Hey dad ," I said sitting up.

"Boy if your not out of this house in the next minute I'm getting my gun," my dad threatened. Edward dashed out of the room.

" Bella you are not to ever see him ever again. You tell him it's over or I'm sending you back to Alabama. Do you understand?" he said.

"But dad...." I said.

"Do you understand?" he repeated.

"I understand," I said. Then he left my room. I grabbed my cell. I couldn't tell him over the phone I might cry. So I texted him.

Edward it's over. We have to break up. I'm sorry please don't be mad at anyone ,but me. Love B.

I put my phone down afraid of what he would say. I remember him saying I gave you my heart , keep it safe. When all I did was break it. I'm no better than Jessica. I grabbed my guitar and my keys and went out to the jeep. I cranked it and drove away from that place. I found a nice place. It was empty and I was alone. Good. I got my guitar and I played and sang my heart out. I wrote a new song. When I finished. Tears rolled down my face.

"Bella?" a husky voice asked.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked. I'm surprised I didn't see that tall freak by my jeep.

" Charlie asked me to look for you. Why are you crying?" he asked.

" Because love stinks," I said.

"Want to talk about it? It will make you feel better," he said. So I told him everything. Everything about Edward and me from the start. He just sat there and listened. When I could talk he would hold me in his arms and tell me everything was alright.

" Do you feel better?" he asked when I finished.

"Yeah I do. Much better," I said giving him a hug. Then Jacob took my chin in his oversized hand and kissed me. I was to shocked to stop it . So I just shut down until he was finished.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know what I was doing . I am sorry," he said.

"It's ok. I owe you that at the least," I said. He smiled. " Now lets go to my house. We could have a movie marathon!" I said.

"I'm up for anything but chic flicks," he said.

" Hey I love the horror baby!" I said.

**MONDAY**

Here it comes. Edward is going to think I'm no better than Jessica. I sighed and got out of my jeep. I wore my favorite jeans and my lucky jesery with my converses. I saw Edward's silver Volvo but no Edward. Alice shot me a dirty look. Well she deserves to hate me too. Even Emmett doesn't have he usually happy smile on. I walked slowly towards my math class. I sat in the seat I sat in my first day. With everyone by me. Even Edward sat in front of me . They didn't pay me any attention and I don't blame them. Every now and then Edward would peek to make sure I was still there. He was the only one who didn't look like the was going kill me. And he was the one who got hurt. I sighed ready for this day to be over.

**3rd period.**

" Bella?" I heard Alice asked.

"Oh now your not giving me a dirty look?" I asked. That was all she did in math.

" Well how do explain you dumping my brother and the kissing that Jacob kid!" she exclaimed. She saw that!

"Easy , my dad is going to ship me back to Alabama if I don't stop seeing Edward and Jacob was the shoulder I cried on and he got a little kissy but he didn't mean it," I said. " Were you stalking me?" I asked.

"No Edward was," Alice said. "He just told us. Well this makes everything better!"

"No I still can't see Edward!" I said. I was happy we had a free period today in art. I drew picture after picture of Edward and Corey . Even though I've never met little Corey. I don't think I'll ever meet him. Alice just sat there silent.

"So Rose why was Emmett sad this morning?" I asked.

"Edward told him he couldn't give you a brotherly hug or talk to you," she said. " He was really heart broken not being able to see his normal sister," she said sadly.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel like he is trying to win you over and he has lost intrest in me," Rose said.

" I know for a fact Emmett wants to love you forever," I assured with a hug. The bell rang. I follwed Rose and Alice to the spot where we usaully eat lunch. When Emmett came into view his face lite up when he say Rose.

"Rosie Baby!!" Emmett said spinning her around. Then stopped and snarled.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked.

"Not again," he said. I turned to reveal Edward with a bunch of people hanging around him.

"Oh no," I said. He went back to his old life. Wait he is trying to make them go away . Maybe he isn't back to his old life. He saw me and his eyes lite up and then went blank. He broke away from the crowd in a snarl. Here it comes he is angry. I closed my eyes. Then I felt warm lips on mine. I opened my eyes. I pushed him away. Confusing was written in his eyes.

"Edward I can't,"I said.

"And why not? Charlie can't keep you away from love you have rights and he knows them too," he said.

"No you don't understand," I said.

"I could try," he said.

"My dad is going to send me back to Alabama if we continue to see each other. I can't go back to Alabama. He is waiting for me I know it," I said shielding my face from his burning eyes.

" But Bella. You love me right," he question caught me off guard.

"Of course I love you Edward. But that doesn't matter he is my father ," I said.

"Then run away from me. Just you and me. That's the way it's supposed to be," he said.

" Edward I can't hurt him. My mother left him and I don't think I can. He is my father," I said.

"But he doesn't want you to be happy with me. Why do you think he told you to end it?" he asked.

"He is just afraid I'll get hurt again and I won't handle it well," I said.

" But you do love me right?" he asked.

" Yes, I love you Edward. And no matter what happens that won't change. But we can't see each other until my dad changes his mind or forgets all together," I said.

"Then I will wait for that day. Because I love you Bella and nothing will change that," he said before walking off. He didn't look back.

" I love you," I said before walking to the bathroom and waiting for it to be 6th period. When it came Edward wasn't there . I thought he was just taking a break or something that he would be back for 7th period. But he wasn't. Throughout 7th period my eyes would wander to his seat hoping he was there that I just didn't see him before.

Then the next day he wasn't there. OR the day after that or after that. Rumors flooded the hall.

He was gone for 8 days and it worried me. I didn't mean to upset him. I haven't been to Alice's house since my party. We are either at Rose's or mine, but never Alice's. Things got weird. Edward would call them every now and then but now he just stopped all together. My dad didn't seem to care . I was tired of being quite.

" It's your fault that Edward's gone," I said to my father breaking the silence that filled the house.

"My fault? Bella I'm trying to find him," he said.

"No the whole you can't see him or I'm shipping you off to Alabama, deal. You didn't just hurt me dad, you hurt him too," I said. He just sat there.

"Why do I even bother telling you anything you don't listen or care," I said getting up from the table and running to my room. I shut the door tight and locked it. Then something hit my window. Was it rocks? I walked over to open the window. It was Edward. He was standing in the rain throwing rocks at my window. He threw one more and hit me in the forehead.

"OW! Stop throwing rocks dummy!" I said rubbing my forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You should be!" I said walking away from the window.

"No Bella don't!" he said.

"What do you want!" I said out the window.

" Come outside!" he said.

"Are you kidding ?"

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'll give you three reasons . 1) It's raining 2) my dad will think something's up if I come down stairs and out the door 3) You left for 8 days without a goodbye. You have worried your family sick!" I said.

"Well then lace up you shoes Juliet and jump," he said.

"Are you freaking crazy!" I said. " My dad is already mad at me! Sneaking out won't help!"

" I'll catch you!" he said. Now here I am putting shoes on about to jump out a two story house into the arms I love!

" If you don't catch me I will kill you!" I said. I closed my eyes and jumped. I fell into strong arms.

"I told you I would catch you," he smirked. Then he carried me behind my house .

"Where are we going ?" I asked.

"To my car," he said as he opened a door and placed me in the car.

"Your not kidnaping me are you?" I asked.

"No Bella. I just want to talk ," he said. I waited. " Bella, I'm leaving. If I can't have you then I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted. So I came to say goodbye and I never left. I was behind your house making sure you were safe," he said. I felt like I just got shot in the heart.

"What! No.... you can't just....no! Why would you......no." I stumbled over my words.

"Bella, I have to. I'm only doing this because I love you. You won't be able to love again if I hang around. It's to heart breaking. Because we had a different kind of love then usual high school love. I couldn't bare breaking your heart," he said.

"I've already broken yours and your worried about mine!" I yelled.

"Bella sh! Your dad is going to hear us," he said.

"I don't care! I'll go with you if that makes you happy. But I can't live without you," I said.

"Bella you need to stay with Charlie just like you said you can't hurt him," he said. Then he kissed my forehead.

"Then do me a favor. Go be with your family for a few days tell them your plan and let them help you," he was shaking his head no. " For me. You know it would kill me if something happened to you," I said. He thought about it for a minute.

" For you," he said. " You better get back before Charlie finds out your gone," he said. Instead of listening I kissed him . This was indeed a I'm-leaving-forever kiss. He pulled away . " No Bella," he said.

"Your going to leave me and you can't give a stupid kiss!" I hissed.

"It's not that Bella I want to kiss it's just...."

"It's just what?" I asked.

"Every minute I stay I get more and more attached. Kissing you will only break your heart even more," he said. I took his chin in my hand.

"I understand. But don't give in. We will be together," I said. Then he took my head in his hands gently.

"The thing between my hands is very important to me. Please take care of it for me," he said. " I also leave my heart with you ,keep it safe," Tears poured down my face.

"Don't cry Bella. Don't cry," he whispered.

"I don't want to lose you again, Edward. Not again," I choked out.

"You have to be strong Bella. For me. For Corey," he said. Corey will be the reason for me to be strong. Because if I get Edward again we might get Corey.

"For Corey," I said.

" That's my girl. That's my Bella," he said now he is crying. Then he kissed me going against this kiss-could-hurt-you-more thing. We pulled back.

"Edward promise me you'll be safe and keep in touch. Promise?" I asked.

"I promise. I'm sorry for all that I have put you through. I'll make it go away Bella , I'll make it go away. I promise," he said each word slowly in a serious but soothing tone.

"Edward,...." I started. He placed a finger on my lips.

"Shhhh, love. Everything will be ok," he said. He kissed me one last time before I stumbled into the rain and to the back door into the house. I passed my dad on the couch.

"Bella! Where have you been? Your soaked!" he yelled as I passed him. I didn't pay him any mind. " Answer me young lady," he said.

"I was out," I said.

"You were out? Tell me the truth," he said.

"No," I said. I'm usually the good girl who always tells the truth but if he can hate someone for no reason , then I can lie for no reason.

" That's it! Your grounded for two weeks. You are to go to school and come straight home and you can't go out and no one can visit," he said. He can be -shot for now , but I will see Edward again. I swear it.

" Fine," I said.

"Fine," he said making a stupid face and copying my tone. I stomped up the stairs. I took my shower not letting the hot water un-knot my knots but rushing through it. Then I got in bed. I slowly fell a sleep to a sleep full of hope, faith and dreams.

* * *

_**Chapter 11! Jacobs going for Bella! Well I hope you have enjoyed it! Edwards going away!!! Boo-who! OR is he????? R&R!!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Talent Show!

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! I AM GLAD SO MANY OF YOU LIKE IT!! COMING UP IS THE TALENT SHOW!!!!! ARE YOU READY TO HEAR BELLA'S SONG SHE WROTE LAST CHAPTER?????I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S EXCEPT FOR LITTLE COREY!!!  
**

* * *

BPOV.

Edward listened to my request and went to go see his family . Alice had a melt down, Emmett cried,(yes Emmett cried!) , Esme grounded him, Carlisle was speechless, Jasper won't talk to him, and Rose slapped him. But not hard. As for me I am grounded and Charlie doesn't take it lightly. I have refused to call him dad so now I call him Charlie. His reaction was funny too.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Good morning Bella," my dad said.**

**"Morning Charlie," I said.**

**"Charlie?" he whispered to himself making a face. He was also on the back of his chair legs and fell over. He deserved it too.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Today is the talent show!! I'm scared stiff and Edward left again. He left three days ago. He told me he had to get out while he still could and that he didn't want me to be upset. I told him he could never make me upset and that I love him and always will. I couldn't see him in person so it was over the phone. Every night Charlie checks on me every hour by the hour . It's . Annoying. Because one time he I didn't respond to him when he asked if I was there and he jumped on me. I told Leo to bite him on the butt if he ever did that again and Leo understood.

"Bella, are you ready for today!" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I said in a sad tone. 'Remember don't be sad' his velvet voice rang in my was a little spooky. " Yeah," I said with a little more happy in it.

"Well Rose and I got you excuse from 7th period so that we can get you ready for afterwards!!!" Alice squealed.

"Sounds awesome," I said.

"Bella, we know you miss him. We do to just not as much. Today I want you to sing your heart out for him and Jasper video taping it for him," Rose said with a hug.

"OK, for him," I said. ' And for Corey' he voice rang again. "For Corey," I whispered where only I could hear. Alice and Rose talked about my make-up , what I was wearing, and my hair. But more importantly my shoes! I zoned out and fell a sleep in art though.

Bella's Dream.

I'm in a room on a bed with Edward in front of me. Edward taking picture's of me.

"Come on smile ,Bella. Little Corey has arrived!" he said snapping the camera. And sure enough I look down and see him.

"For Corey," I whispered.

End Of Bella's Dream.

" Bella wake up!!! I want to pick on you!!" Emmett said waking me up out of my dream. I take my hand and hit his face. " Bells what are you doing?"

"Looking for the snooze button," I said.

" Haha. If you don't wake up I'm dropping you," he said,

"And if you don't leave me alone I'm going to pee on you," I said laughing.

"Your bluffing!" he said . I opened my eyes.

"Alright I'm up. I'm up!" I said stretching. A couple of guys walk by and let out a ' hey hottie' . Ever since Edward left all the guys say things like that and make moves on me. Trent does it every day and I so close to kicking his butt-slapping face. He is Edwards friend for crying out loud.

7th period.

"Hold still Bella! Stop moving!" Alice ordered applying some kind of goo to my face. Rose was curling my hair. I was sitting there like a dummy on a sink in the girls room. So far Rose and Alice have kicked out 5 girls for trying to come in.

I'm wearing a one shoulder mid-night black dress. It comes down to my knee's and has a baby blue bow on the bust. It is loose from my waste down and I like twirling it. It amuses me. Alice has these super high heels on me. The straps zig-zag to below my knee's and there is a little bow on them. Rose put a baby blue double head band in my hair when she was finished. Alice finally finished with my make-up.

" Alright your finished!" Alice announced. " Now go knock the socks off those people!"

" Alright! Go and show them how HOT you are!" Rose almost yelled.

"Alright. I can do this," I said walking out the door and right back in. " I can't do this," I said. Then they grabbed my rist and pulled me to the gym.

" I changed my mind. I don't want to so this!" I said as Emmett came into view with my guitar and a headset.

" Alright , Rose put this on Bella ," Alice said handing Rose the headset while Alice put the guitar over my head. My breathing picked up .

" Bella, you are going to do fine. OK?" Alice said taking my chin in her little tiny pixie hand. I nodded.

" Alright that was Jessica with............ what ever that was!" Tyler said. " Next up is Bella!" Alice pushed me forward. I got up on stage and the crowd roared with excitement. When it died down I spoke.

" Hello. I will be singing a song I wrote. It's called 'Stay Beautiful'," I said.

**Stay Beautiful(Taylor Swift)**

**Edward's eye's are like a jungle of smiles it's like a radio,**

**He whispers songs into my window , in words that nobody knows,**

**There's pretty girls on every corner they're watching as he's walking home,**

**Saying does he know? Will you ever know?;Your beautiful, Every little piece love,**

**Don't you know you're really going to be someone; ask any one,**

**And when you find everything you looked for I hope you life leads back my door,**

**Oh, but if it don't ; stay beautiful,**

**Edward finds another way to be the high-light of my day,**

**I'm taking pictures in my mind so I can save them for a raining day,**

**It's hard to make a conversation when he's taking my breath away,**

**I should say , hey by the way; your beautiful, every little piece love,**

**Don't you know your really going to be someone; ask anyone**

**And when you find everything your looking for I hope your life leads you right to my door,**

**Oh but if it don't ; stay beautiful,**

**You and I are the story that never gets told,**

**If what you are is a day dream that I never get to hold,**

**At least you'll know; your beautiful every little piece love,**

**Don't you know your really going to be someone ;ask any one,**

**And when you find everything you looked for I hope your life leads back to my front door,**

**Oh but if it don't ; will you stay beautiful, beautiful, a beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, a beautiful,**

**Oh but if it don't stay beautiful, stay beautiful,**

When I finished I felt a tears in my eyes. Then the room boomed with clapping.

" That was Bella! Give it up for her one last time!" Tyler yelled into the mic. I walked off stage in tears.

"Bella that was so beautiful!!" Alice and Rose yelled. I expected to hear Emmett and Jasper laughing but they were in a corner. Crying.

" I love you man!" Emmett said hugging Jasper.

" I love you ,you big stupid teddy bear," Jasper said hugging Emmett. They were in tears.

" Alright we have a late entry. So give it up for Edward Cullen!!" Tyler said.

"Edward!" I said walking to see him on the stage.

"Hello. I am going to sing a song I wrote called 'Check Yes Juliet'," he said before he started playing his guitar that had 'Bella's Prisoner' in bold letters on it.

**Check Yes Juliet ( We The Kings)**

**Check yes Juliet are you with me,**

**Rain is falling down on the side walk,**

**I won't go until you come out side,**

**Check yes Juliet kill the limbo,**

**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window,**

**There's no turning back for us tonight.**

**Lace up your shoes( A-oh A-oh)**

**Here's how we do, run baby run, don't ever look back,**

**They'll tear us apart if you give them there chance,**

**Don't sell your heart; don't sing we're not meant to be,**

**Run baby run, forever will be , you and me,**

**Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting , wishing , wanting yours for the taking,**

**Just sneak out and don't tell a soul good-bye,**

**Check yes Juliet here is the count down ,**

**3-2-1 now fall in my arms now,**

**They can change the locks don't let them change your mind,**

**Lace up your shoes ( A-oh A-oh)**

**Here is how we do, run baby run, don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart if you give them there chance,**

**Don't sell your heart , don't sing we are not meant to be ,**

**Run baby run, forever will be , you and me,**

**We will fight ( we will fight) through the night, way up high,**

**Look everything is looking up with you by my side, run baby run, don't ever look back,**

**They'll tear us apart if you give them there chance,**

**Don't sell your heart don't sing we are not mean to be ,**

**Run baby run ,forever we will be, run baby run , don't ever look back,**

**They will tear us apart if you give them there chance,(give them there chance)**

**Don't sell your heart, don't sing we are not meant to be,**

**Run baby run, forever we will be, you and me,( you and me ,you and me)**

He wrote a song about us sneaking out together. Oh forget that he is back. He turned to see me smile and walked toward me. I ran to him and hugged him. Afraid that he was only a day dream , but he was there all right. I was were I belonged. In his arms.

" Edward your back," I said . Then he laughed. " Why are you laughing?" I asked. He pointed towards Emmett and Jasper.

" I love you man," Emmett said again.

"I love you more man!" Jasper said.

"Your song did that?" he asked.

"You heard my song?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss it. Look Bella , I'm really — ," he started.

"Shh, don't say sorry. You were never to blame," I said putting a finger to his lips. Then I gently kissed him with a I've-missed-you-so-much kiss.

"Alright ! In third place there was Emmett with singing the Ken version of 'Barbie Girl'. In second place Edward with 'Check Yes Juliet'. In first place is the one, the only Bella!! Who sang 'Stay beautiful!" Tyler said as we took are places on stage. There was a few ' Hey hottie' and 'Bella Marry Me'.

" I don't know about you guys but I think Bella should sing again. What about you guys?"Tyler asked.

"Encore! Encore!" they shouted.

"What do you say Bella?" Tyler asked.

"I guess one more wouldn't hurt," I said.

**Bubbly.(Colbie)  
**

**I've been a wake for a while now**

**You got me feeling like a child now**

**Cause every time I see your bubbly face**

**I get the tingles in a silly place**

**It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose**

**Where ever it goes I always know**

**You make me smile please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time where ever you go**

**The rain is falling on my window pain**

**We are hiding in our safer place**

**Under covers staying safe in warm**

**You give me feeling that I adore**

**They start in my toes , make me crinkle my nose**

**Where ever it goes I always know**

**You make me smile , please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time where ever you go**

**What am I going to say when you make me feel this way**

**I just mumm**

**And it starts in my toes , makes me crinkle my toes**

**Where ever it goes I always know**

**You make me smile please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time now where ever you go**

**I've been a wake for a while now**

**You tuck me in like a child now**

**Cause every time you hold me in your arms**

**Comfortable to feel your warmth now**

**It starts in my soul and I lose all control**

**When you kiss my nose the feeling shows**

**Because you make me smile baby just take your time now**

**Holding me tight; where ever ,where ever, where ever you go**

**Where ever ,where ever you go, oh where ever you go,**

I always know, because you make me smile here for a while

I finished and the gym roared with clapping.

" Thank you, thank you," I said taking a bow. Then Tyler handed me flowers and kissed my cheek.

"Hey I came in third , where is my kiss, Tyler?" Emmett asked. Then he busted out laughing. Then we walked off stage. I turned to face Edward.

"Are you leaving again?" I asked.

"No, I'm not," he said. " I can't now that I know what I would be leaving behind. A loving and caring woman," he said taking my head in his hands and kissing me.

"Good, because I kind of feel like being a bad girl and sneaking out. You up for it Romeo?" I asked snaking my arms around his waste and looking up with my chin on his chest.

"Then I'll have to sneak out. I'm still grounded," he said.

"Are you being a softy?" I asked.

"No, I love the thrill of sneaking out if I get to be with you," he said kissing me. Then I felt arms grab me. It was Charlie.

"Hello Charlie," Edward said.

"It's Chief Swan it you bub," Charlie said taking me away from Edward. I went to my jeep. I cranked it and drove home. I put my guitar in it's case and I got in my P.J's since I can't go any where and I sat in my room.

"Bella, are you coming down?" he asked.

"Nope!" I said.

"Look I know your mad, but you need to know my side of the story. So please come down," he said. I rolled my eyes. His side of the story is 'I'm afraid you'll get pregnant' I'm pretty sure. I walked down and sat on the couch as far away from Charlie as possible.

"Ok Charlie before you start 1) I'm not pregnant 2) and don't worry about 'I'm afraid you'll get pregnant' thing ok."

"Ok, well I'm glad," he cringed. " But that's not the case. The reason I don't want you going out with Edward is well you know his Dad, Carlisle?" he asked and I nodded. " Well a couple of years ago when you stopped coming we got into an argument and it ended badly. So we don't talk now. He has tried to talk to me it just I'm stubborn and I don't want to listen. So I thought I would make him miserable by making his kids miserable. He said his kid were his life and he couldn't bare them be unhappy. So, well now you know,"

" Well what happened," I asked.

" Um , that's not really important," he said. I shot him a look. " Ok, ok, Emmett and Carlisle came over one day and Emmett got a hold of my gun and shot a hole in the roof. Don't laugh. So I got mad and yelled at him, and Carlisle told me he didn't do it on purpose. Then I called Emmett stupid and then we argued," he said. I laughed when I heard Emmett got a hold of his gun.

"Now that you made him miserable can I date Edward again?" I asked.

"Fine, but if I see what I saw again I'm going to shoot the boy," he said.

"Alright," I said going to my room and changing my clothes . I came back down .

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Edwards, I won't be long," I said.

"Ok, tell Carlisle I'm sorry and we should go fishing sometime," he said .

"Ok. Thank you for being the bigger man after 6 years to late," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. I drove to ends bouncing up and down and going as fast as I could. I pulled up and jumped out of the jeep . Then I ran to the porch and knock on the door.

"Hello?" Emmett said answer the door. " Bella! Your ungrounded! Come in we are about to watch home video's!" Emmett said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the living room.

"Why hello Bella. Are you going to be joining us?" Esme asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said. Hmm, where is my crazy-over-heels-in-love boyfriend?

" Edward get your butt down here. We are about to start!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm coming don't wet yourself — Bella!" he said running and picking me up for a kiss.

"We can date again, Romeo," I giggled.

"Alright," he said taking my chin in his hand and kissing my lips.

"Alright, alright lets keep this house G-rated, Edward," Emmett said.

"And what would you know about G-rated, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Hey, hey. Let's get started!" Alice said puting in a video while Carlisle turned out the lights as Edward and I sat in the love seat.

( Video(SHHH!)

The screen went black and then Emmett and Edward 7 weeks old.

Then Edward and Emmett came up on the screen. Emmett and Edward where both bald. Then Carlisle spoke on the screen.

"Alright this I Edward( pointing the camera to Edward ) and this is Emmett ( pointing to Emmett)........... I think?" Carlisle said.

" What do you mean 'You think?'," Esme voice came up on th screen. The camera went to Esme's face.

"I mean they're both bald and drooling , I surprised I can tell them apart from grand-pa," he chuckled.

"Haha, here I'll show you which one is Edward," she said crawling over to the babies below Calisle. " Bella," she said and then one of the babies smile. " That's Edward," she said laughing and pointing to the smiling baby .

"Indeed it is," Carlisle laughed.

Then 'Alice, Edward, and Emmett's 3rd Birthday' came on the screen.

Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Alice, Edward and Emmett, happy birthday to you!

"Alright blow out the candles!" Esme said.

"Bellwa, help me," little Edward said as little Bella got up on the table and helped. Then they fed each other handfuls of cake and laughed . Then the camera showed Alice using a fork.

" Alice why are you eating with a fork? Dig in like Bella and Edward," Carlisle said from behind the camera.

"And mess up my nails? I don't think so," and she continued to eat with a fork.

"Alright big boy— Emmett?" the camera was on a sleeping Emmett head first in his cake. Carlisle began to laugh on the screen.

" Emmett baby, wake up," Esme said picking up Emmett's covered in cake face.

"I told you he needed a nap," Carlisle continued to laugh.

"This isn't funny, dear. Oh great it's all in his hair and up his nose!" Esme cried. Carlisle continued to laugh. Then Esme took a handful of cake and threw it at the camera and began to laugh.

"Esme ,dear, this was my new camera!" Carlisle whined. Then little Bella shouted in the background.

"Go Esme!" she shouted. Then the screen went blank.

' Going to the beach' came up on the screen. Then a 9 year-old Edward came into view pouting out a car window.

"Edward, honey, what's wrong?" Esme voice came from behind the camera.

"Bella isn't here," he said with a scowl.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S- something-something-something-G! First comes love then comes marriage , here comes Edward with a baby carriage!" little Emmett yelled. Then little Alice who was a sleep woke up.

"SHUT UP STUPID!! BELLA AND EDWARD ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" then she closed her eyes and was snoring in 10 seconds flat.

" Alice ,dear, don't say stupid," but Esme was to late, Alice was snoring. "Edward, stop pouting. This is a vacation and you'll see Bella soon," Esme cooed.

"No I won't. She not coming back. She went to stay with her mommy and won't be coming back. She hates me," Edward said as he cried.

"Aww! Edwards crying!" Little Emmett yelled.

"No, no I'm not!" little Edward said as he wiped away a tear.

"Enough Emmett. It's ok Edward," Esme said.

"Mommy please just turn off the camera," Edward said as the camera went blank.

(End of Home Video's)

Oh . My. God. I can't believe I did that to Edward. Just leaving and not coming back until now. Then he takes me back in. Then we don't find out we knew each other until something brings it up. I'm a monster!

" I can't believe I did that you," I whispered in Edwards ear.

" Do what love?" he asked.

"Just leave you and not pay a price for it. You were the one who was hurt," I said.

"Here love let's go to my room," he said.

'No, I have to leave. Charlie just ungrounded me I better get home," I said in a daze.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course sleep tight," I said kissing him good-bye.

"Bella, there is always room in my room. Bella, there is something wrong. I can see it in your eyes," he said. " Let's talk about it," he said picking me up and taking me to his room. Once he close and locked the door I was in tears.

"Shhh, love. It's ok. Just tell me and I will make it all better," he promised.

"I don't deserve you. I've broken your heart to many times and you keep taking me back. I'm a monster," I said sobbing into his chest.

"Shh, it's ok. Tell me how you hurt me. Bella I don't understand," he said. How could he not. I'm a horrible person.

"Ok, first not telling you about my condition, jumping off the cliff, forgetting you, driving you away, only to make you come back, kissing Jacob and then breaking your heart when you were 9," I said as he took this all in.

" Well, I broke your heart to. I left and then came back and I'm making it harder and harder for you," he said.

"You don't understand," I said shaking me head.

"Then tell me Bella. Your so hard to read. One minute your happy and then in pieces . It drives me insane. I love you to death and I want to make and keep you happy," he paused. I shook my head."Make me understand Bella. I want to understand," he whispered as he kissing my hand.

" Edward, I don't deserve you and here you are. On a sliver platter. Willing to leave if I tell you or to make you stay. Edward your better off with someone who deserves you. Someone who can keep you happy while being happy. I hate lying to you telling you I'm fine when I'm not just to make you happy," I said.

"Bella, you couldn't make me any happier. But if you want me to — ," he said.

"See ! See! Right there. I tell you your better off and then you are willing. That's my point. I don't deserve you ," I cut in.

"Bella please stop saying that," he pleaded.

"Why? It's the truth ,Edward," I said. "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that. You don't understand how it is to feel like your getting spoiled. It's like the jock falling for the nerdest girl," well that was exactly like that. I was a nerd and he was a jock god!. " It's like the lion falling in love with the lamb. I wish I could make you see . That it tears me up that I want you but shouldn't have you," I said as he placed a finger on my lips.

"Bella, silly Bella," he laughed to himself. "I know exactly how you feel. That's the way I feel," he said.

"You do?" I asked. Woa! Didn't see that coming.

"Yes .Feeling like you aren't good for her just like the last guy. Jealous of every guy who looks at her wrong when I know I don't own her but wish I did," he said.

"Wow. You do. I'm sorry, I just lost it," I said.

"Don't worry about it. But Bella if something bothers you, tell me I am willing to listen. With or without your absurd sliver platter deal. I'm always here for you. I promise you that. You're my angel and I'm your prisnor. Remember?" he said.

"I remember. Look Edward I — I got to go," I said untangling myself from his arms and kissing his forehead good-bye.

"Don't leave. It's dark and you now how protective of you," he smirked. I stuck my tongue out. He laughed. " You silly , absurd girl," he said pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled back.

" I just got ungrounded and your still on patrol mister. Now don't give Esme trouble and she'll tell me. So watch it bub," I said untangling myself one last time and walking out into the cold rain mush. "Brrrr, it's really cold," I drove home in a daze. So Edward really did understand. I making a promise to tell him how I feel. So I won't drive him over the edge again. When I got home there was a note from Charlie.

Dear Bells,

I'm going to be gone for a couple of days. It kind of just came up. Call me when you get this message, - Dad.

I sighed and picked up the phone. I dialed his number.

" Hey Bells," Charlie said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey, so how long are you going to be gone?" I asked.

"Just for the weekend. I have only one rule. No boyfriend. Got it? Got to go. Love you," he choked out the last words. Talking about feelings with Charlie was hard. Then he hung up.

KNOCK KNOCK. I walked over to the door. I opened it to reaveal Jacob with bags of junk food.

"I heard the Chief is out of town. Let's party!" Jacob all but yelled. Man I hope he doesn't try anything.

* * *

_**Chapter 12!!! Bella and Edward are offically back together!! BOO-YAH!! Happy ending!!! For this chapter anyway!!!Ma-ha-ha-ha!!So R&R!!!! Oh and sorry if I messed up on the words on Check Yes Juliet!! And EvilAngel2008? LAY OF THE TYO CRAP!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Halloween War!

**HERE IS CHAPTER 13!! JACOB IS OVER AT BELLA'S HOUSE! LET'S HOPE HE DOESN'T MAKE A MOVE ON BELLA!!

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**.

Four words. I. Hate. Jacob Black. For three reasons. 1) he tries to make moves on me and I hate that! 2) He is a PIG! He ate everything he brought within two movies . He wouldn't let me eat anything. I had to fight him over the oreo cookies! 3) He snores so loud! I can't even think straight! He fell a sleep during a movie I picked. Apparently it didn't have enough action in it. So he curled up on the couch next to me. I thought that's ok he is a sleep. He won't try to make a move. Oh not even close. Right during my favorite part of 'Sharkboy and Lavagirl' (I know a stupid kid movie , but I grew up on that movie thinking sharkboy was a cutie) he wraps his over-sized arm around me and pulls me in like I'm his stuffed animal. Then when I thought it couldn't get worse he puts me up to his face , then gives me a kiss on the cheek and says ' Night, night, Mr. Teddy,' Do I look like a Mr. Teddy to you? Wait, don't answer that. It took all my strength and sweetness(which let me tell you isn't very much) not to go get my dad's 22-raffle! Then I drifted to sleep. Dreaming of Edward and me and our future together. I was kind of awake when the phone went off when Jacob answered it.

"Hello?......Yeah she is here......in my arms why?......I guess......I don't know , you leech.....what ever.......bye," he said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Edward," he said. Oh no! Oh no!

"Jacob you got to go!" I all but yelled.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'll give you 5 good reasons,1)I think Edward is coming. 2) I would prefer if you were breathing 3) Your shirtless in my living room 4) I'm in your arms and you just told a football player that his girl was in your arms. 5)I think Mr. Teddy misses you at home." I smirked.

"Hey how did you know about him, Er, I mean what are you talking about?" I busted up laughing.

"You better leave before Edward forms a pack and beats you up," I said .

"No. I was here first!" he said as a volvo engine cut off.

"Please! Jacob," we were standing now . I was trying to push him towards the closet. If it was big enough. "Jake, please? He is coming!!" I said pushing him harder. He didn't budge. " Good gosh! What do you La Push boys eat?!" I said panting.

I heard someone come through the door. I tried to push Jake again . Edward came busting through the living room and picking Jacob up by the throat. He pushed him against the wall.

"Edward! Stop! Your hurting him!" I yelled. Jacob was struggling. I tried to break his grip. It wouldn't budge. Instead he pushed me back.

"You think you take Bella away from me again?" he demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"Jacob is the one who told your father about the time in your room," Edward snarled.

"Jake you did that!" Now I want to hold him against the wall and yell at him. But all I could do was gap and stare at him in shame. " So much for friendship," I said as the tears poured. Why in the world am I crying! Edward dropped Jacob and he scrambled to his feet. Edward came to me and hugged me tight. He kissed the top of my head.

" I'm fine don't worry about me. You better leave Edward," Jake smirked. "Both of you,"I said.

"Why me?" Edward asked.

"My dad is out of town and I'm not allowed to have my boyfriend over. So I got stuck with Jake and Mr. Teddy ," I laughed.

"Bella let that go it was an accident and I have no clue what your talking about," he scoffed.

" Right you better get home. Mr. Teddy must be worried sick about you," I said as he left .

"So are you alright?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine don't worry about me," I said.

"That's the thing Bella. I want to worry about you. Your happy one moment and in pieces the next," he repeated the words he told me the other night.

"Hey, you know it's almost Halloween you up for a little game??" I asked changing the subject.

"With you? Why not. You can even pick my custom," he said taking my bait.

"Ok , well we will have to tell Alice. You know she'll want to be apart of the little game,"I said.

"Game?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Don't you know the battle of the sex's," I smirked.

"Alright you lost me," he said.

"I'll explain it when we get to your house," I said going to my room and getting ready. I put on a blue jeans, my converses ,and a long sleeved baby blue shirt I came down 15 minutes later to find Edward looking at my baby pictures, my dad hung up.

"You look so cute as a baby," he cooed.

"Alright, let's go. You crazy in love boy," I laughed as we walked out to his car, hand-in-hand.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"Ha-ha. No," he said.

"Please , please, please, please, please?" I begged. He shook his head no. I walked over to him and got on my knees and hugged his legs. " Please, please, please, please, please, please ,please!" he laughed.

"Sorry Bella. I would like to live through the day," he laughed. Then I got in the passengers seat. We rode in silence. "Are you mad?" he asked.

"Of course I'm mad silly," I laughed. " No, I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. I mean look at that face. Look at the precious face," I cooed taking his chin in my hand. " Who is a cute boy, who is? You are," then we pulled up in his driveway . When he opened my door for me I got out and hugged his left leg.

"Bella, quit being silly," he said.

"Oh you know I'm sexy when I'm silly. I can see it in your eyes," I giggled. Then he sighed and walked into his house.

"Hello, Guys!" I said when we walked into the living room with fabric all over the place.

"Bella! You're here just in time to help me with your custom!" Alice chimed pulling my off of Edward's leg. I pouted. Edward chuckled to himself. By the end of the day I had my lamb custom fixed, Edwards lion custom, Emmett's bear costom, Jasper's army custom, Alice'sfox costom, and Rose's barbie costom. We tried them on and we all looked cute! Halloween was like four weeks away I was exited!

"So Bella what's the game plan?" Alice asked.

"We are going to see if you guys can capture us while we do a little house rolling." I said proudly. Emmett barked with laughter.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Not even close," I smirked. " You guys are going to roll the cheer-leaders houses and we get to roll the football teams houses,"

"So?" He asked.

"So? The winner's get's to punish the losers until graduation. With anything, anytime, anywhere. But if your not up for it then I could always ask the La Push guys," which they would be apart of it anyway.

"Piece of cake,"

" So do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Deal!" The guys yelled. Alright.

They are so going down because I have a plan up my sleeve. I'm so evil.

**FOUR WEEKS LATER( HALLOWEEN!) Mission; Capture The Guys  
**

Alice , Rose, and I are positioned on the corner ready for it to be 7 the time the little game starts. All our little traps are set up and it is going to be funny to watch. Just to think that we tried to beat them .So that their guard would be down. I also have Owen following the guys and video taping them .We have the La Push team ready to move in when needed. The guys won't know what hit them. The clock says 7 and are alarm went off.

"Alright let the game begin," I said getting out. How Rose can fun in those barbie high-heels I'll never know!

"Are you postioned behind the targets Big Daddy?" I asked Owen over my headset..

" They are in my sight Little Mama," he replied.

After rolling five people on our hit-list my head set went off.

"Little Mama this is Big Daddy over," he said.

"Talk Big Daddy," I replied.

"Targets are going off course I repeat going off course,"

"Have they fall for the traps?" I asked.

"No it's like they knew where they were at,"

"Get them back on course Big Daddy,"

"I'm on it Little Mama,over and out" he can be such a goober. After we finished are list my head-set went off.

"Little Mama! This is Big Daddy, targets have spotted me and are on my tail! I need back up! I repeat back up!"

" Big Daddy where are you at?" I asked.

"I'm at — ARGH!" then I heard laughter. "This is Papa Bear, may I ask who is this Little Mama?" Shit! Emmett got him. I turned the head set off.

" Girls the battle is over, but the war as begun. Emmett and the guys have captured Owen. So I need you guys to stay together and hold talk through this walkie-talkie. Get to the car, lock the doors, roll the windows up and don't stop for anyone. The guys must have figured out my plan,"

"Bella, what if someone gets hurt," Alice asked. "What if you get hurt?"

"Alice I'm more worried about you and it's just a game," I assured her. I hope. After Rose and Alice where in the car I called Jacob on the head-set.

"Mutt, this is Little Mama, are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, but why am I called Mutt?" he asked.

"What ever, are goal is to find Owen. Sam and Paul take down Emmett. Quil and Jared you guys will take down Jasper. Now he might be with Owen. He may be the smallest but he knows more about war and attacks then anybody. Jacob and Embry you will take down-pause- Edward. But be careful this may be a game to you but they don't take this lightly. I should know ," I said.

"Over and out!" Jacob said cheerfully.

"Alright is the water guns full of different color paint?" I asked.

"Yep,"

"Alright when I give the word that is when you fan out. Sam's team will go east, Quil's team will go west, Jacob's team will go south. Alice and Rose are going north and keeping a eye on them. Keep your distance. Don't get spotted and I swear the first one to hit me is going to die. So make sure you know who your hitting ," I walked looking for a possible place to hid a big guy like Owen.

"Little Mama this is Fox and Barbie. Targets are going east," Alice chirped.

"Thanks, remember stay in the shadows and keep your distance. We know this boys and they don't go down with out a fight," I said.

"Alright," Alice chirped.

" Sam's team, targets are coming your way. Don't move and stay out of sight,"

"Alright little Mama," Sam's voice came on. I could here Paul in the back ground ready to spring into action.

" All units I repeat targets the heading east." I said through my head set. " Everyone in position. Don't attack until I give the command." I hid in a bush . Edward was walking down the street with a panic look. I followed him to reveal Owen.

"All units Owen is on Peach Street, You have to cut through Mr. Smith's yard." I paused wandering if Emmett will be there.

"Little Mama we can see Emmett , he is seperated from the others," it was Alice. 'Oh hell no!' that was Rose.

"What's going on?" I asked,

"He is peeking into Jessica's house." Alice laughed.

"Alright Sam's team head out to Jessica's house and bring him back to where we met up earlier." I ordered.

"Alright little Mama," Sam answered. 15 minutes later Quil came over the walkie-talkie "Emmett's got Sam," Damn.

"Alright, Quil— ,"

"Silly little Bella. This is Lion here," Edward said. "This means war,"

"All units, Sam has been caught by Emmett and Edward," I snarled.

"Do we move in?" Embry asked.

"No, stay put. Wait where is Jacob?" I asked.

"I don't know he said he would be right back and handed the walkie-talkie to me," Embry guys are in on it! The guys on are team told Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Alice, Rose! Abort mission! Abort mission! They know are every move !Abort — ARGH!" I told Alice and grabbed me from behind.

"This is a fun little game Bella," he said in his velvet voice.

"Edward," I snarled. "I'm sorry," Then I elbowed him in the ribs and stomped on his toes. Then I high-tailed it out of there A couple of the La Push guys tried to hit me with the water guns full of paint but I dodged them. I will kill them later. Then Alice and Rose came around. I hopped in the back.

"Bella, the guys know are every move," Alice said.

"I know , what do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Owen was on their team all along," Rose said.

"Really?" I asked. " how could he!" I snarled.

"Bella do you have a plan or not?" Alice asked.

"Actually I do," I smirked. They won't know what hit them. " Rose drive to my house. And park behind my house," I said as she drove to my house. Once we were piled I my house every door , window was locked. We checked to make sure every place a guy could fit was empty.

"Alright I believe the La Push guys are on there little game. I think we were just played and the players are about to get played. I think I know the guys next move to," I smirked as I got out my fact injury kit. " Who is up for a game of hooky?" I asked.

I got the kit from my drama teacher when I had to play a person with a cast. By the time we were finished I had a broken leg, with a few fake broke had two broke arms. Rose had a neck brace. Then we drove to Rose's house. Rose called her mom. Her mom said that the guys where here and Edward had broken his arm. we got there, Edward was in a chair acting like he was in pain. I am a much better actor then he is. I hobbled on my crutches. When he saw me his eyes went wide.

"Bella!" his arm flew out of the arm-sling for his broken arm. " Are you ok?" Then Jasper and Emmett came in.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled.

"I'm fine. I heard you broke your arm are you ok?" I asked. Then all the guys from the little game piled in the little living room.

"Bella!ALice! Rose!" they yelled. Then they helped us sit down fluffed our pillows and kept asking us question.

"Girls , I'm so sorry!" Emmett said.

"Emmett it's not your fault I fell out of a tree I was hiding in," I said .

" And I tripped trying to get away," Rose said.

"And that I was landed on by Bella," Alice said.

"Yes it is. You know what. Ya'll win the game. The girls are the winner's and you all get to torture us," Emmett said.

"But you guys won fair and square, you guys won the war," I said.

"But I want you to win. I mean you broke your leg and Alice broke both her arms and Rose is in a neck brace!" Emmett said.

"We're fine don't worry about us. So what's my first punishment?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm not going to do that. I forfeit! Ya'll win, you all are the winner," he said.

"Really you won't take any of that back?" I asked.

"I promise,"he said.

"Pinky promise," I said sticking out my pinky that wasn't in the fake cast. He shook my pinky back.

"I pinky promise. What is this third grade again?" he asked.

"Well in that case," I said getting up and taking off my cast as Rose got out of the neck brace and Alice out of the two cast.

"ROSE!How could you do that!That is so unfair! I take it back!" Emmett said. " You three made me feel guilty," he said it like it was a very dirty word.

"I felt like it Emmie Bear," Rose said.

"Alice how could you worry me like that?" Jasper asked.

"You were to busy playing war, that I had to do something!" Alice said.

" How could you do that Bella?" Edward said.

"You did it to, Mister!" I said. " Not to mention you took my hole little pack that I had for the mission. You didn't take , nope, you went behind my back . You don't even like Owen or the La Push guys. That was a hole lot worse then what I did. So don't you be blaming me," I said.

" I don't even know what to say to that ," he said.

"Well there is nothing to say to that, Edward." I said. " Good-bye Edward," I said leaving the room. I came back . "And I'm taking my casts with me!" I said walking out again and tripping.

"I'm ok," I said still angry with a angry Alice and Rose at my flanks.

"Rose don't go!" Emmett said.

"To bad," Rose said.

" Alice don't go," Jasper begged.

"Sir, no, sir," Alcie said walking behind me.

"Bella, Bella. I'm sorry I didn't mean," he said. "Please don't go. I don't want to lose you. Please,"

"No," it was midnight , no past midnight and I was ready to go home. Then he got on his knees and hugged my legs.

"Please please please please please please please please please," he copied me! How dare he! I cracked up laughing. I was laughing on the ground and Edward still had my legs. "Please ?" he asked. " Please forgive me," he said with a cute puppy face!

"Ok, ok your forgiven. I wasn't even mad," I said.

"Oh you were so mad," he disagreed.

"I was not!" I said. I giggled. " Ok , maybe a little. But do you blame me?" I asked.

"No,no I don't, " he said giving me a kissing on the lips. We kissed for a couple of we heard people around us. Then Edward picked me and placed me in the passenger seat in his car. Then he drove of. I heard Emmett yell ' How the in the hell I'm i getting home? Oh well, Rose,' Emmett said. 'Don't even think about it Emmett,' Jasper warned.

" I want to go home, Edward," I said.

"Alright, I'll take you to Charlie." he said.

"No! Your home silly," I said yawning. I crawled over into his lap and curled into a little ball.

"I wander what your next silly game will be at Thanksgiving," Edward asked.

"You have no idea," I said giggling before drifting to sleep. He won't know what him. It might be turkey or ham. You never know! Ma-ha-ha-ha! I'm super evil!

* * *

_**Chapter 13!!! Bella is super sneaky!!! Got to love Bella! I thought the hole Bella liking Sharkboy was funny! Since the guy who plays Jacob played Sharkboy too!!! So R&R!!!!! I thought it fit perfect for Halloween having a war!!!! I know this wasn't my best chapter but I thought something had to happpen!! It will get better!!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Rose? Emmett? Baby?

**CHAPTER 14!! BE PREPARED TO HAVE YOUR SOCKS BLOWN OFF!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I WOULDN'T BE ANY WHERE WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!!!**

* * *

BPOV

Halloween was so funny. After Rose , Alice and of course me tricked the guys we get to punish them. It is so fun. Rose told Emmett he had to wear a tu-tu , Alice told Jasper he had to let her give him a swirly, I made Edward tell Charlie he got me pregnant, just for fun. Not to be mean. Long story short Edward 'fell' down stairs and got hurt. When we told Charlie it was just a joke he made me go to the doctors and take a test. It. Was. Embarrassing. Luckily nobody found out about it. Charlie kept it on the DL.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I told Edward again for Charlie pushing him down the stairs. Next time we will tell him where there is flat ground and no stairs or sharp objects.

"It's alright. I should have seen it coming," he laughed.

"I'm still sorry," I said.

"Your sexy when your sorry,"he said.

"Alright do you want me to tell Charlie something else where he wants to hurt you?" I teased.

"Ok, ok. I'll behave," he pouted. "You know what's tomorrow?" he asked.

"CHRISTMAS!!" I said like a 5 year-old.

"Correct and I got you the best — ,"

"You did not just say you got me a present?" I demanded.

"Well you let everyone else buy you things. Why can't I?" he asked.

"Because, you gave me you and that is all I ever wanted," I said snuggling into his chest.

"Your going to take it and love it. I promise you that," he said.

"Uh no I'm not your on crack if you expect me to," I laughed. He didn't.

"Bella I'm serious . I just want to make you happy. But if you don't want —,"

"Ok, I will take the present and like it," I said. He smiled. "You better go. You don't want to be on Santa's naughty list," I said.

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't," he smirked.

"Alright, go home," I said pushing him off the couch.

"I don't wanna!" he said.

"I will call Emmett again," I said. Last time he wouldn't leave Emmett came dressed like Esme and pulled Edward out by his ear. While giving him a earful on responsibility.

"I think I should go it's getting late," he said .

"That's what I thought," I said laughing.

"Sleep tight!" I said as the door closed. "He is such a goober," I laughed as I went to my bed. I was out before I hit the pillow. I drifted into a sweet little dream.

**BELLA'S DREAM!!**

I'm in a room with a huge tree in the middle. There are presents under it.

"Alright time to open present Corey," Edwards voice rang. I look up to see him and Corey sit on the ground and began to open presents.

Corey's eyes lite up like his fathers when he is happy. He was giggling through the whole thing. He just wanted to tear paper. Edward giggled with him. Covering him in different colored bows.

**END OF DREAM**

I woke up laughing. How could you love someone you never met? Who knows. I climbed down the stairs to reveal Charlie. He had a big grin on his face that I haven't seen since I came here.

"I got you some present's Bells," he said. We sat down. I gave him present's I bought with the money I earned from working at Newtons Sporting Goods. His eyes lite up when he opened his gifts. He got a new fishing pole and vest and tackle box. He loved it. He cried a little. He got me a new pair of Victorias Secret unmentionables. I just stared at him.

"Um, your mom, " he said. And there was a bunch of them. I laughed. There was also a card it was from my best friends. There names are Jessy, Lizzy, and Krissy. They were the friends I made in Alabama. We were close. It tore them apart when I went into a coma.

Dear Bella,

We miss you sooo much. Look don't get mad but Cody said 'I miss you babe and I want you back. I'm sorry for what I did. Please come back' his words not mine. He is miserable though. Not that we care. We hate him. So give us a call if your still not mad at us, — Love, Jessy, Lizzy,and Krissy.

He wants me back. Ha. I'll never take him back. He can kiss my ass. I don't care I have Edward. How could they think I was mad at them? Then I went back to opening the gifts. My dad got me a couple of books that looked good. Then there was a big box he gave me. It was a wii and wii fit. Cool and a . . . . . . . . tazer.

"Dad, really? A tazer?" I laughed. He shrugged. Then we went over to Edwards for Christmas for two reasons. 1) Charlie loved Esme cooking 2) he wanted to patch things up with Carlisle.

I walked through the door in my PJ's not wanting to change. I followed the smell of bacon.

"Bella!" Edward said opening his arms. I ran past him to the food at the table. "Well, good to see you too," he laughed.

Alice , for the first time, didn't have her hair fixed, make up on, or something expensive on. She just wore sweets.

Rose and Jasper were there too with there parents. They looked just like Jasper and Rose. Mr. Hale was a doctor along with Carlisle and Mrs. Hale was a cook.

After we finished we went to open presents. I got Alice new shoes and Rose too. I got Emmett a new video game. I got Jasper a book on the civil war. Esme a nice necklace and Carlisle a new doctor bag. I got Edward a nice little book for his music. I didn't think about getting Mr .and Mrs. Hale anything. But they said they didn't want anything.

Emmett got me hand-cuffs. Just take a guess why. Jasper got me a whistle. He said it had something to do with the army. So I needed a whistle? Alice got me all sorts of clothes. Rose got me a bunch of jewelry. Esme and Carlisle gave me a picture of Edward as a baby.(I told them that's what I wanted)

"So Mr. Big shot, where is present we had a disagreement on?" I said. His face lite up. He gave me a small package. I opened it to reveal us in each others arms asleep. We both were smiling. It was in a picture frame that said 'Bella is my Angel and I'm her prisoner — Edward Cullen 09.'

"Do you like it?" he asked. How could I not like it?

"No, I love it," I said with a grin.

"Good," he said kissing my forehead. He doesn't kiss me on the lips with Charlie around.

"Well, that was a great Christmas don't you think?" Charlie said as we drove home.

"Yep. It was wonderful," I said smiling. When we got home I laid in bed enjoying Christmas break where I get to sleep in. The only bad part is Edward is going away to see his family in Alaska. He asked if I wanted to go, but I said no, because it was his family not mine. I hope he has fun.

I got up the next morning and played my Wii Fit that Charlie got me. I put in my height and my birth date. Easy. I had to do this balance test. Not so easy. I fell of. Then I got back on and it told me I was a risk of being over weight. Alright a stupid computer told me I was almost over weight. My weight was just 120. I guess I could lose a few Lbs. So I started with some yoga. Not hard. Then it got hard.

"Remember to breathe , you might raise your blood presser if you don't breathe," my trainer on the TV said.

"Your going to raise my blood presser!" I yelled through gasp while doing the 'Half Moon' pose.

"Remember inhale through your nose, exhale through your nose," the trainer said. Then my phone went off in my pocket. I answered it.

"Hello," I gasped still in the half moon pose.

"Bella, are you all right?" It was Edward.

"Yes — how is — Alaska?" I said in between breaths.

"Fine. Um do you mind telling me what your doing?" he asked.

"Your really felixable," my trainer said on the TV.

"Are you with another guy?" Edward asked. Oh my gosh.

"No— no— I'm doing yoga with my trainer," I said.

"I'll say," he huffed.

"Edward— I'm— playing— the Wii," I huffed still in the 'half moon' pose.

"I got to go," he said.

"What no. Edward," CLICK. God he got jealous over a guy on the TV.

"Your really felixable," he repeated.

"Oh, shut up," I said before moving on to the tree pose. This wasn't so bad. My phone went off again.

"Hello?" I said. I was relaxed.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON MY BROTHER!" Alice screamed on the other line.

"I didn't cheat on him. I am playing Wii Fit and I couldn't breath and the trainer said I was really felixable and Edward jumped to conclusions. I think he thought I was , you know whating with another guy," I said. Then there was laughing in the background.

"I'm on speaker phone aren't I?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"How much of your family heard that?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know , everyone,"

"Goodbye Alice. And Emmett I swear to god you better not hold this against me!" I said before shutting my phone.

"Leo!" I said plopping on the couch. "Do you think I would cheat on Edward?" I asked. He shook his head 'no' "I didn't think so either," I laughed. I got back on the Wii Fit and did torso twists. Then my phone went off yet again!

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella, it's Rose,"

"Oh— Hey — what up?" I said in between breaths.

"Are you ok Bella? You sound like your giving birth," Rose laughed.

"Just— doing — yoga,"

"Oh," she laughed.

"Hey, lets have a girls night. You can come over tonight," I said finally being able to breathe.

"Ok," she said.

30 minutes later Rose came in and plopped on the couch.

"My home is your home. Help yourself to anything," I sat plopping in a love seat.

"Bella I need to tell you something," she said looking down. This wasn't my Rose. She has been crying and was wearing sweats. Something she only did very rare.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"No, not really," she said with a sad smile.

"Tell me," I said getting up and walking to sit by her.

"Well you know how Emmett was peeking in Jessica's room at Halloween?: she asked and I nodded. " Well turns out he was cheating on me with her,"

My face turned red. I took out my phone and dialed Emmett's number.

"Hello?"

"Emmett bring everyone to listen to this and put me on speaker,"

"Ok," I heard muffled feet and 'Is that Bella' 'Dude your dead' . "Alright we you are on speaker,"

"Good. HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU CHEAT ON ROSE WITH THAT SLUT JESSICA!" I yelled.

"Bella no . I didn't,"

"BULL SHIT!!!" I yelled.

"Bella, listen,"

"NO YOU LISTEN . WHEN YOU GET BACK I'M GOING TO TRUCK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK! SO YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!" I hissed.

"No Bella . You got to understand,"

"EMMETT SHUT UP. YOU DON'T GET ROOM TO TALK!!!"

"Bella just listen,"

"YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO EXPLAIN OR I"M DRIVING UP TO ALASKA!!!!" I yelled.

"Ok. Look I wasn't cheating on her. Jessica was tutoring me,"

"BULL SHIT! THAT SLUT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE A CONDOM!! HER IDEA OF SAFE SEX IS LOCKING THE DOOR!" I yelled and I heard laughing the background.

"Bella I wouldn't cheat on her! You know I want to marry her!"

"EMMETT THERE IS NO TIME FOR YOU TO TELL ME TO TELL HOW YOU WANT TO MARRY ROSE. Oh crap! I just told Rose," I said.

"YOU WHAT!!!"

"Opps. I'm gonna go now," I said.

"NO BELL— ," he yelled as I shut the phone. I looked at Rose.

"Um , you weren't supposed to hear that," I said.

"He wants to marry me?"she said to herself. She smiled then frowned.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked.

"No it's just something else,"

"What is it ? You know you can tell me anything," I said.

"Well, I might be - and I repeat might be- pregnant with Emmett baby," she said.

* * *

_**Chapter 14. Holy shit! CLIFFY!!! Didn't see that coming did ya? Well Bella lost it at the end, then Emmett did and Rose might be pregnant. I say that was an excellent chapter! Don't you think?? So R&R if you want to know if she is pregnant or not pregnant!!!! Told you I would knock your socks off!!!!  
**_


	15. Chapter 15 Bailey!

**CHAPTER 15!!!OH MY GOSH!!! PREPARED FOR A MIND BLOWING CHAPTER!!! YOU'LL CRY YOUR EYES OUT!! YOU'LL LAUGH SO HARD YOU'LL PEE YOUR PANTS!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! KEEP THEM UP!!**

* * *

**BPOV,**

Rose + Emmett = Baby?!?!?

"I'm sorry will you repeat that?" I said.

"I might be pregnant," WHAT!!!

"How the?. . . Who the? . . . When the?. . ." I was freaking out. And I wasn't the one Emmett's child. Whoa , back it up! Emmett's child, eww. God help that baby's soul.

"Emmett? . . . You?. . ." I couldn't form sentences.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just I just can't tell Jasper. He would tell Alice. She would tell Edward and Edward would tell Emmett .Emmett would tell you!" she said. " I might not even be pregnant,"

"Then why did you tell me?" I snapped.

"I'm waiting for the results and I needed to tell someone . To help me go through it even if I'm not pregnant," she said.

"Look I'm sorry I'm freaking out but you're my best friend and I - I wouldn't know what to do," I said noticing I was pacing. " When do you find out?"

" I'm supposed to go today, but I'm to scared to find out," she said.

"Let's go. I'm here for you. Let's go before they close," I said helping Rose off the couch. I grabbed the keys and we headed for my jeep. She rode in the passengers seat quiet and silent.

"Rose, it's going to be ok," I said.

"No, not really. Bella this could ruin my life. Emmett's life. It would even ruin the baby's life!" she said.

"No it won't. It might even bring you two closer," I said.

"Bella, I really want this baby. But I shouldn't have it. I mean not now. Not when I'm about to graduate," I parked in the parking lot.

"Rose wither your ready or not, we have to go in there and find out," I said as we walked in together.

We walked into a room and waited for about 15 minutes . Then a man doctor came in. He was in his early twenties, blond with tips of brown, blue eyes, and some major muscles. Helloooo,Doctor. I bet he has a sexy name to!

"Hello . I'm your doctor, Dr. Humpfry," I busted out laughing.. Not very sexy. " Um I'm sorry is something funny."

"Oh no. I have a tickle in my throat," I said. He nodded .

"Well it was . . . . negative," he said.

"Oh, um, that's good. I guess that's for the best," she started crying.

"It's ok Rose," I said. The doctor laughed.

" I'm just kidding , it's positive," Rose smiled and I fumed.

"You jackass! Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I do that with all my patients," he smiled. I walked over to the doctor who was in his early twenties.

"You know what I do to every jackass?" I asked.

"Give them your number?" he winked at me.

"Nope this," I said kneeing him in the groin and punching him in the nose. "Pig. Come on Rose," I said as we hurried out to the car before he came after me. We rode in silence. Then I parked in front of my house.

"Rose are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm perfect," she was glowing . She was happy again. That was my Rose sitting in the seat next to me.

"Now we just got to tell Emmett Sunday when he gets back," I said waiting for her reaction.

"I-I guess so," she said.

"It will be ok. I'll be there if you want me to," I said.

"No I have to tell him myself. Thanks though,"

"No problem. No do you want to meet the trainer I was cheating with ?" I laughed.

"I'd love to," she laughed as we got out and walked to the door , arms linked.

**SUNDAY!! ( Be prepared Emmett)**

Rose told her parents. They took it better than Charlie would have. They didn't push Emmett down stairs. Jasper still doesn't know. I've been there for Rose and we've gotten closer. But I swear when Emmett gets back I'm killing him.

Rose and I got up early and went to the Cullen's. We waited for 20 minutes before they drove up. Emmett ran and hugged Rose. Jasper ran to Alice . Edward ran to me with a long kiss.

"Hello ladies, Jasper," Carlisle said.

"Emmett we need to talk," Rose said. Oh no! I didn't think she would tell him that early.

"Sure babe," Emmett followed Rose into the house and into Emmett's room.

**EmPOV.**

Rose was acting weird. When we kissed to didn't really kiss back when we use to. She was a whole new person. And it worried me. My little Rosie Posie was keeping something from me.

She sat down on the bed and I followed her. She kept a distance.

"Emmie bear?" she asked.

"Yes Rosie Posie?" I said.

"You'll love me no matter what. Right?" she asked.

"Of course. How could I not love you?" I laughed.

"Well I need to tell you something. This isn't a easy why to explain this ok," she paused.

"If it's about the Jessica thing. I'm sorry. She was really tutoring me,"

"That's not it," she said. I was confused if that's not it then what is? " Emmett I'm . . . . pregnant," she said.

"I'm sorry . What? " I asked.

"Pregnant,"

"And may I ask who is the farther!" I sat jumping off the bed. I began pacing.

"Emmett you are," she said.

"No... I can't be," I said shaking mu head.

"Emmett, don't you remember that night? We were alone in your room. Everyone else was gone. We were alone and things got out of hand," she said. I remember that night. She glowing more than usual. She had a gold vest over her white sweeter. I remember taking it .... No!

"Rose . . ." I said sliding down the wall to the floor. She came and kneeled by me.

" It's ok Emmett. We will get through this. I love you more than anyone," she said.

I need to do this the right way. I got up and walked out of the room. She followed. I got to my parents room and walked in. I walked to my mom's jewlry box. I got out the ring that I got with the money I earned. It wasn't much but she doesn't like flashy things.

"Emmett you don't have to black mail your parents so they won't kill you," she said. I turned and she was behind me. I looked her in the eyes and kneeled down. She gasped.

"Rosalie Hale, I love you more than I love myself. And if I could love the baby and you would mean the world to me. Would you marry me?" I said opening the box.

"Y-yes," she said before I placed the ring on her finger. "Perfect,"

"No your perfect," I said before kissing her hand and then her stomach. She giggled.

"Emmett there is one more thing," she said. "Your parents need to know,"

"Your kidding right?" I said while she drug me down stairs. Everyone looked at us. Except for Bella . She gave me a death glare. What did I do now!My parents looked confused. Rose coughed.

"Um we have some news. We'regettingmarriedandhavingababy," I said real fast at the end.

"What was that?" my mom asked.

"We're getting married and . . . . . having a baby,"

"Emmett David Cullen!" my mom yelled. "You . . ."

"Knocked up my sister !!!" Jasper yelled.

"Can I plan the wedding? Ohh! And the baby shower!!" Alice yelled. Edward and Bella just sat there. My mom was coming at me.

"Mom I can explain," she waited. "Ok . I can't explain,"

"You don't care do you?" Rose asked.

"What? No! I do," she turned her back.

"Come on Bella," Rose Bella was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Wait Rose! I do care!" I said as she slammed the door behind her. I turned around to see Jasper cracking his knuckles, my mom doing the same thing, Edward just staring at me like I just killed Bella, my dad was trying not to laugh and Alice already had out a note book planning something.

"Um, will begging for mercy help?" I asked.

"You . . . Better . . . Run," my mom said trying to keep from yelling. They started to back me up in a corner.

"Esme dear. Don't be so hard on the boy," my father came to the rescue.

"And why not? He knocked up, I mean he got a girl pregnant," my mom argued.

"But you were Rose's age when you had Alice, Edward , and Emmett," he pointed out.

"Your right. But if I don't do something Jasper will," my mom said. I looked to see Jasper with a wide grin on his face.

"You don't want to kill your soon-to-be-brother-in-law would you?" I asked.

"When I'm finished with you that will be the only child you have," Jasper said. I did the only thing I could do at a time like this. I covered my coin purse.

"Please don't kill me. I'm sorry," I said.

"Saying sorry doesn't help, Emmett,"

**BPOV**

When Rose and I pulled up a girl was standing on the porch. She had brown hair, and was short.

"No way!" I smiled. "Bailey!" I yelled getting out and running to my cousin standing on the porch.

" Bella!" she exclaimed. She was 14.

"Hows your mom and dad?" I asked my uncle and aunt.

"There fine. But they shipped me here to stay with you and Uncle Charlie!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked. "Here I want you to meet my friend Rose. Rose this is my cousin Bailey. She is like a mini Alice," I laughed.

"Nice to meet you," Rose said as Bailey gave her a hug. "Yep a mini Alice," she laughed.

"Do you ever grow?" I asked.

"Don't make fun of my size. You know I can take down a football player twice my size," she said proudly. I laughed.

"You never change do you?" I asked.

"Nope. I heard you had a boyfriend?" she wiggled her eye brows.

"Where did you learn that? Your brother taught you. Didn't he. He is such a goober," I laughed.

"What ever. When do I get to meet him? I heard he is super delicious," she said.I rolled my eyes.

"With that behavior? I don't think so," I laughed.

"Ok, ok I'll behave," she muttered. Then Rose's phone went off.

"Hello? . . . What do you want? . . . Fine Bella and I will come over for dinner . . . yeah you better have a sorry waiting for me . . . bye,"

"Do you have a super delicious boyfriend?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey," I warned.

"Ok last time. He is super delicious isn't he?" she asked. "Ok that was the last time," Then we went inside and waited for 6 to roll around.

**6:00 pm**

Bailey was bouncing in the back seat.

"Bailey chill!" I ordered. She stopped.

" Did your super delicious boyfriend make you mad?" she asked. I glared at her in the mirror. "Ok last time I promise,"

We finally arrived and bailey followed us . Emmett opened the door. After I came in he shut the door in Bailey's face. He opened the door again . He looked confused. She stepped in and glared at him.

"Are you my cousins super delicious boyfriend?" Bailey asked. I grabbed her by the arm. And dragged her into the kitchen. This is going to be a long night. Esme was in the kitchen. She saw Bailey and smiled.

"You brought a guest," she said.

"Oh I'm sorry . I should have asked first,"

"It's alright Bella. Dinner time!" Esme said setting the table with chop-sticks and a big bowl of noodles.

"Oh! Chop-sticks," Bailey said smiling.

"Don't even think about it," I warned. Bailey sat by me while everyone piled in and froze when they saw Bailey. Bailey smiled.

"What's up?" she said. Edward frowned . Bailey was in his seat. "Um, I'm Bailey. What is your guys names?" at least she was being polite.

"I don't bite. Gosh," she said digging into the noodles. Everyone sat down without saying a word. I coughed. Edward looked up.

'Introduce yourself or no kissing for a month,' I mouthed.

"Um hi Bailey. I'm Bella's boyfriend , Edward ," he smiled.

"Mom wasn't kidding when uncle Charlie said he was super delicious," she said. Everyone laughed.

"Bailey can't you be normal?" I asked.

"Nope. Don't know the meaning off normal,"

"I like her!" Emmett yelled high-fiving her.

"Emmett stop," I hissed.

"Emmett? Awesome name. I know a kid named Emmert," Bailey said.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper," Alice said pointing to a scowling Jasper.

"What's wrong with Jasper? He looks mad," Bailey asked.

"Well smartie I am mad. So back off," he snapped.

"Touchie," Bailey whispered. "But very hot. Good job Alice," she mouthed.

"Um, I'm Esme and this is Carlisle," Esme said.

"You guys have awesome names," Bailey commented.

"Thank you," Calisle said.

Everyone finished eating and asked Bailey questions.

"So Bailey. Were do you go to school at?" Esme asked.

"Well I'm going to Forks High School for the rest off the year," Bailey said.

"Do you cheer?" Emmett ask.

"Are you kidding? I play football. I learned the best from the best," she said looking at me.

"Really won't you get hurt?" Alice asked.

"Not if they don't catch me," she shrugged. "Anyone up for a game? It's still light out," Bailey said.

"Wicked! I want Bailey on my team.!!" Emmett yelled picking up Bailey and running out back.

"Looks like its you and me Jazz," Edward said.

"I got Emmett," Jasper said. We followed the two teams out back and watched.

"Alright Eddie boy show me what you got!" Emmett yelled

"That's what she said!" Bailey said. I'm going to kill her brother. Emmett howled with laughter.

"Hike hike!" Emmett yelled. He threw the ball to Bailey and she ran. She jumped over Jasper who went for her legs. And dodged Edward. She got a touch down and did a little dance.

"That was awesome! You rock!" Emmett yelled.

"That's what she said!" Bailey laughed.

"Bailey watch your mouth," I said.

"Sorry Bella,"

Baileys team won 50 to 7. Every time they got the ball Bailey took it from them. She let them have that touch down. Bailey went a head off me in the house while I stopped Edward. I kissed him.

"Hmm," he said.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Bailey yelled. Then I heard video games. Edward laughed .

"She is really cute," He said.

"She is such a goober. Her older brother doesn't help that," I said then he picked me up and carried me inside.

"Come on Bailey you got to know how to play Mario Kart. You just don't sit there!" Emmett said. Bailey was on the couch passed out.

"Emmett be quiet she is a sleep," I said .

"Oh. That would explain why her car isn't moving," he laughed.

"I guess I better get her home,"I said picking up Bailey ans slinging her over my shoulder."Bye," I said kissing Edward.

"Mmm," he said pulling back.

"-Snore- That's what she said-snore-," Bailey said.

I carried her out to the jeep and put her in the back seat. When I pulled up in my drive way there was a car . Billy and Jacob where there. Bailey woke up and got out. She stumbled. And when she tried to open the door she ran into it. Finally Jacob opened it and she fell into Jacobs arms. He smiled. Oh boy.

I took my shower and slipped into bed. Bailey was on the floor snoring away. I laughed.

* * *

_**Chapter 15!! .GOSH!!!! Didn't see that coming!! The character Bailey is me! Well my name any way!! A wedding is coming up!!! So R&R!!!!! Thanks all of you for the reviews and those who just read the story!! Keep on rocking!!!  
**_


	16. Chapter 16 Weddings,fights,and your ex

**CHAPTER 16!! WOW I'VE MADE IT FAR!! I COULDN'T HAVE WITHOUT MY AWESOME REVIEWS!! THANKS TO EVERYONE I HAVE A AWESOME STORY GOING!! DISCLAIMER!!! I OWN NOTHING!!

* * *

**

**BPOV.**

Oh. My. God. Those words explain the past four months. It's April and Rose is four months pregnant and Emmett's gone Mr. Serious. I'm not even kidding. He has 3 jobs, sold all his video games and won't let Rose do anything. It's freaking me out!

"Bella I ruined Emmett's life," Rose said as I painted her toenails.

"No you haven't," I said.

"Yes I have. He gave up football for me, he gave up his video games. It used to take me to take off my top for him to look away from the TV. Not that I have," she said.

"Rose , honey, your pregnant with the dude's child," I laughed.

"OH! Don't say that word," she said.

"Rose there is evidence ! You can't ignore it or hide it anymore. The school is going to find out before graduation," I said.

"Not if I can hide it," she said.

"Speaking of 'it'. What do you want the baby to be?" Bailey asked.

"Out of me," she mumbled. "I kind of want a boy."

"A boy. Do you think it's safe for Emmett's off spring to be a boy. I mean have you seen Emmett?" I laughed.

"Actually I have," she said patting her big stomach.

"That's what she said," Bailey whispered.

"Bailey what did I say about saying that?" I asked.

"Not to," she mumbled. "Oh , I got to go," she said.

"I wonder where she is going to?" I asked.

"Well where ever she is going I hope she is being safe," Rose laughed. I hugged her.

"It's going to be ok. We'll be there for you," I said. " Come on let's go see your fiancé," I laughed.

"Bella your so lucky my fat butt can't get up," she said.

"Ok. I'll behave," I said.

"I think Bailey is rubbing off on you," Rose said as I helped her to her feet. "Thanks Bella. I can't even see my feet!" she said looking down.

I laughed as Rose took her time down the stairs.

"Shut up Bella. You know you could help," Rose snapped.

Rose has the worst mood swings ever! She made Emmett beat up the McDonlds guy because the guy made Rose cry. Emmett is going over board. But I'm glad her cares. As we rode over to Emmett's Rose was bouncing in her seat.

"Are you ok Rose?" I asked.

" I have to peeeeee!!!" she almost yelled. I parked in front of the house. She got out and wobbled to the porch . I followed her. As soon as they let her in she ran to the bathroom. I laughed when she came out with a relieved gave Rose a kiss.

"Hey Babe. How you holding up?" he asked.

"Ok. But that was the 75th time I peed today. Isn't that right Bella," She laughed. She wouldn't dare tell Emmett she peed on me.

"Don't want to talk about it," I laughed.

"Emmett, Rose. Please come here," Esme said in the living room. Edward and I followed them. There was a big box in the middle of the floor.

"I don't want anything. I told you guys I'm not taking anything from you guys. This is my doing and I need to handel it," Emmett said.

"Open the damn box," Esme said. Whoa! I've never heard Esme cuss. Emmett took off the lid and Bailey stood up.

"I didn't agree to this," she said. I busted out laughing.

"Bailey you know you love it," Alice said. "Now say your line,"

" Hi I will be your stupid— . Hey, Alice I'm not stupid!"

"Read the damn card!" Alice snapped.

"Touchie. Ok I will be your stupid, crazy hormonal teenage daughter before you two get married. If you pass you can get married. If you fail. You will go straight to hell," Bailey smirked.

"Bailey read it right!" Alice yelled.

"If you fail Esme will do something. I don't know,"

"Is this a joke?" Emmett laughed.

"Do you think I'm happy about it?" Bailey said.

"I don't want to take care of her! She's weird," Rose said.

"Yeah listen to — HEY!" Bailey said.

"Your going to look after Bailey . No questions," Esme said.

"I can look after myself," Bailey said trying to walk and falling out of the box. "That doesn't count Alice handcuffed my ankles. So I wouldn't run away."

Alice un-cuffed Bailey and brought in about a million books and magazines.

"No on to bigger and better things! The wedding," Alice said patting the planning books in front of her.

"Hey I want to be in the wedding!" Bailey said.

"Ok, get over here," Alice sat on the floor.

"No body but us knows about this little ordeal. Got it?" Bailey said. Everyone laughed. "Oh I'm dead serious,"

"Ok Bailey you are the flower girl ,since you are the youngest one ," Alice said. Bailey shrugged. "Let's go look at bridemaid's dresses and brides dresses," Alice said.

. " Bye Papa bear!" Bailey said to Emmett's dresses store.

**3 hours later.**

We are now sitting in the living room. Rose is soaking her feet and Bailey is passed out in her flower girl dress on the couch. Alice was supposed to look at it. But Bailey fell a sleep before Alice could get back.

Bailey's dress was a lime green strapless dress. There was a pink bow on the bust. From her waste to her knees it had ruffles. She wore her green converses with it.

I had the same dress except mine was a midnight blue , with a black bow. Alice was the same except hers was pink, with a army green bow.

"Alright!" Alice yelled.

"I'm up!" Bailey said falling off the couch.

"Let's get this wedding planned!" Alice said.

"Oh boy," Rose said.

Well 4 hours, three tubs of ice cream, ten Dr. Peppers a piece, and 60 wedding books later Rose's ideal wedding was planned. Rose had a major head ache, I was about to fall apart and Bailey well I think she died.

"Bailey are you alright?"I asked. she was just staring up at the ceiling. "Alice you killed her!"

"She is ok. BAILEY DID YOU GET ICE CREAM ON YOUR DRESS?" Alice freaked out.

"What?" Bailey asked. She looked down. "Yeah, sorry,"

"Take . It. Off. Now!" Alice ordered. Bailey ran up the stairs. She didn't come back after a view minutes so I went to go find her. She was at the top of the stairs with her dress in her hand. She was a sleep.

"BAILEY DID YOU GET ICE CREAM ON YOUR DRESS!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Alice don't make me eat a mouse," she said jumping up. I laughed.

"So not funny! She scares me," Bailey said.

"What ever I find it funny,"

"What ever. What time is it?" She asked yawning.

"8, why?" I asked.

"8!?!" Bailey said pulling out her phone. "Hey. . . I'm at Edward Cullens house . . . Bella's here why else? . . can you pick me up here?. . . thanks bye," she said closing the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No one," she said running to Alice's room. Oh well. I walked back down and I saw Edward in the love seat.

"Hellooooo Mr. Cullen," I said sitting in his lap.

" Hello yourself beautiful," he said giving me a kiss. Then Bailey came running back down in a strapless black dress. Her hair straightened, and in converses.

"Where are you going ?" I asked.

"I have, um, a date," she said.

"Date? Well since I am your dad I get to meet him," Emmett grinned.

"WHAT! No you can't meet him," Bailey laughed.

"To bad, darling," Emmett smirked. Bailey hit her head against the wall.

"Why me? Of all people. Why me!"

Knock , knock. Bailey went to get the door. There was a wall so I couldn't see Bailey's face of disgust . I bet it was something like a I'm-going-to-die-now look.

"Hello Jake," Bailey said. JACOB!! Oh. My. God!

"Hey, your look ,um, wow," he said.

"Sweetie ? Aren't you going to introduce your date to us," Emmett called.

"Your dads here?" Jacob asked. I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Coming daddy," Bailey said through her gritted teeth. Bailey and Jacob walked in hand in hand.

"Bailey go upstairs so this young man and I can speak,"

"I swear to go Emmett you make this date a mess I will —,"

"Upstairs," Bailey stomped up stairs.

"Now listen here buddy there will be no sex, drinks , or drugs on this date. I want her back by 10 —,"

"EMMETT!" Bailey yelled.

"Ok ok. 11 you here me?" Emmett said.

"Yes sir. Hey, Didn't Rose's dad tell you that when you guys went out?" Jacob teased.

"What was that punk?" Emmett said.

"You heard me," Jacob pressed. Oh shit.

"I guess I did," Emmett said picking Jacob up by the throat and taking him to the door . Then threw him out.

"You can forget about that date," Emmett said. Jacob drove away in his car and Bailey came back down.

"Where's Jake?" she asked.

"Um, he canceled," Emmett lied.

"He w-what?" Bailey asked.

"He had to go home. He forgot to do something," Emmett lied.

"What did he say?" Bailey asked. " He insulted Rose didn't he?" Emmett nodded.

"I should have known. The perfect guy and he has to go and mess it up," Bailey said. "I'm so stupid," Bailey said walking outside.

**EmPOV.**

"I'll go talk to her," I said. I walked out the door. Bailey was sitting on the porch steps. Crying. I sat beside her.

"It'll be ok. There is a lot more fish in the sea," I said.

"Emmett you don't understand. I messed up. I picked the wrong guy," Bailey said.

"So he insulted Rose. It's better then drinking, drugs and hitting you. Not that it wasn't wrong what he did. It just wasn't that bad," I said.

"He is right you know," Rose said from behind me. She sat on the other side of Bailey.

"Bailey things happen for a reason. You can't let one guy ruining anything. I know I didn't ," Rose said looking at me and smiling.

"Picking the wrong guy is part of life. If I stopped dating guys after the first mistake I wouldn't be with Emmett," Rose said.

"And if I stopped dating girls after the first mistake I wouldn't be with Rose," I said. We joined hands.

"You know what this means?" Bailey asked.

"That you get to get a rebound," Rose said.

"Nope . You pass," Bailey smiled.

"We what?" I asked.

"Passed! You can get married!!!" Bailey said. I looked at Rose. I picked her up and kissed her.

"Ewww!! Ok ok. Settle down, it's not that important," Bailey said. We laughed. I ran in the house with Rose in my arms.

"WE PASSED!!" Emmett said.

"Yes Emmett we know you passed the pregnancy test," Edward laughed.

"You dumbass. I meant we can get married!" I said.

"Yay! Party!" Edward said picking up Bella and running up the stairs.

"Be careful!" I yelled.

**BPOV.**

Edward took me to his room. We sat on the bed with me in his arms.

"Edward do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course I do," he laughed.

"No I mean really really love me," I asked.

"Yes Bella. Why?"

"Well because lately you don't kiss me the same way and we don't sleep in each others arms any more," I explained.

"I just want us to be safe and not end up like Rose and Emmett,"

"Whats wrong with being Rose and Emmett?" I asked. He was quiet. "You think Rose getting pregnant is a mistake just like Jasper. Don't you! I can't believe you," I said jumping out of his arms.

"Bella, how could I not? She is 17 and pregnant with ,let me remind you, Emmett's child!" He said.

"So? There is nothing wrong with that! I bet you wouldn't love me if I got pregnant," I said.

"Well your not pregnant!" Edward said.

"I could be!" I yelled .

"Well it's not mine," he said.

"Oh so that's what it would all come down to. It's not mine. You wouldn't be supportive and help any way !" I said.

"Why does it make a difference Bella? Your not pregnant! I'm not a father ! And were not getting married!" he yelled.

"Because! I want to know I can rely on you if it were to happen! If Emmett can do it, then you can do it too!" I yelled back. This was our first fight and it tore me up just to have it.

"Bella were did all this come from!"

"It came from what's happening around us Edward! We are drifting apart! You don't love me the way you used too!" I said.

"Bella I will always love you the same I have always!" he said storming out of his room.

"We aren't finished with this ," I said following him. " Why are you leaving? This is your house?" I asked. Then he went out the front door. He jumped in his Volvo and drove away.

"God. What have I become!" I said sliding down to the floor.

"Bella, are you ok?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine," I said wiping the tears away. I stood up and went to my jeep.

**A week later.**

Edward has been gone a while. I didn't mean to upset him. He is probably in Alaska with his family. So I'll give him a few more days before I panic. He shouldn't have left .I shouldn't have been such a bitch. I shouldn't have said the things I said. But I did and all I want to do is take them back and lock them up. I want to kiss him .

Rose and Emmett found out that the baby is a boy. Rose still won't tell us the name she picked out. But I swear if Emmett gets to the name the kid. I will have to kill Rose. Emmett may have gone all Mr. Serious but that won't stop him from being stupid.

**_Kiss me through the phone, kiss me through the phone, see ya later on._** My phone went off.

It was Edward.

"Hello? Edward I'm so sorry. I —,"

"Shut up and listen," that wasn't Edward. It was the voice I never wanted to hear again. It was Cody.

"Cody?What did you do to Edward?" I demanded. "I swear if his perfect bronze hair is one hair out of place I will kill you!" I threatened.

"Still the sweet little Bells I see. Remember when you threatened guys like that for me? Good times,"

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, he is right here with my buddies and I," he laughed, "Ain't that right Eddie boy?" Cody laughed.

"BELLA!" I heard Edwards muffled voice in the background.

"What do you want? I'll do anything, just don't hurt him,"

"Alright. Saturday you asemble a team for a game of football. No cops. That includes your daddy. And we will play a little game at the Spartans football field," he said.

"What if I win?" I asked.

"You get Edward back," he said.

"What if you win?" I asked.

"Ha. I get you," he said.

"Don't Bella!— Argh!" I heard Edward scream.

"Don't you hurt him!" I yelled.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.

"What if I can't get a team?" I asked.

"Then little Eddie here will be at the bottom of La Push beach with the fishes. Do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Deal," I said.

"Good. Bye-bye love," he smirked before hanging up.

"I am in way over my head!" I said throwing my phone at the wall. And it hit the floor with a** thunk**! Leo just looked at me.

"Leo , what I'm I going to do?" I asked. He didn't say anything. He didn't nod or bark. All he did was place his head in my hand and look at me with is green eyes.

It's Wednesday. Who am I going to ask? I can't ask my friends and I can't ask total strangers! One thing is for sure I'm getting Edward back if it kills me.

* * *

**Chapter 16!!! That was a awesome chapter!!! I think Bailey is super funny!!! Well thanks for all the reviews and for reading it!!! The end is coming near!!! Bella is going to kick some ex-boyfriend ass!!!! So R&R!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17 It's Game Time

**CHAPTER 17!!! HERE WE GO!! ACTION BABY!!!THAT'S FOR THE REVIEWS AND A SHOUT OUT TO MY NUMBER ONE FAN EvilAngel2008!! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!!!**

**DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING, BUT BAILEY AND FEW OTHERS.

* * *

**

**BaPOV(Bailey)**

Bella needs a team by Saturday . I'm on it!! It's go time. I rode my bike all over town telling the biggest guys I know to meet at the Cullen's. I just road up to the last house. My boyfriend Jake. I got off my bike.

"I'm so ready for my license!" I said knocking on his door. He opened the door.

"Hello," He said.

"Cullen's. . . house. . . now . . .Your driving me," I said gasping for air before falling to the ground. We threw my bike in the back and rode to the Cullen's.

"So what's this all about?" Jake asked when he saw everyone in the Cullen's yard with confused looks on.

"You'll see."I said walking to the crowd that chatted with each other. " I'm sure you guys are—,"I was cut off by talking. I pulled a bullhorn out of my backpack.

"HEY !!! Listen up!" I yelled. Everyone shut up. "Thank you for shutting up. Now I'm sure your wondering what you are doing here —,"

"You got that right!" someone yelled.

"Shut up and let me talk. Bella is in trouble and so is Edward. Cody, Bella's ex, has returned for Bella. He has Edward and is telling Bella to get together a football team to play him for Edward. And if she loses she will have to leave Forks and go be with that jackass. So who is going to help?" no one said anything.

"Are you kidding? Bella needs us and so does Edward. Edward could get killed!" Jacob yelled.

"I'm in. And if no one else is then they are ball-less cowards," I turned to see a blond , big muscled guy also know as my brother Trent **(Different** **Trent).**

And his blond, crazy girlfriend Tori. God that girl gets on my nerves at times. But got to love her. She is a blond that puts a necklace on wrong . She has this NERD necklace and she put it where she could read it in a mirror. I asked her why she did that . She said. "I couldn't read it the other way," . Truth be told my brother doesn't date her for her smarts. She is smart she just doesn't always use it.

"Trent!" I said. "So who else is in?" I asked.

"I'm in," everyone said.

"Alright, now we just have to tell Bella. Who is going to tell her. Because she is going to kill someone for this," I said.

**BPOV**

What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Edward is in danger and I'm to scared to go after him! Then Bailey came running though the door.

"BELLA! I heard you need a football team," she said.

"How did you—,"

" The walls aren't that thick ," she shrugged. "Come outside!" she said pulling on me.

So I followed. I walked out to see all my friends I made in Forks. I saw Emmett, Jasper, , my Cousin Trent, , Jacob, Jared, Seth, Collin, Paul, Quil, Sam, and Embry. I even saw Rose, Tori, and Alice. I knew they weren't playing. The only sport Alice and Rose play is the deadly shopping sport. And Tori well, let's just say she still doesn't know what a football is . She still thinks it's Trent's Whoo-who. But we know she tries.

"No not happening. You all aren't taking part in this. Go home. I'm just going to give Cody what he wants," I said.

"I just got called a ball-less coward, alright, and I'm not about to see you or Bailey get hurt," Jacob said.

"Right and I'm not just going to watch you kick that dudes ass I'm going to help," Bailey said.

"What? No your not," I said.

"Yes I am. Bella it's my fault he is here. Ops," Bailey said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well were were visiting Aunt Renee and he showed up looking for you. I told him you went to live in Forks. And I kind of told him you had a boyfriend. Please don't kill me," she said before hiding behind Jacob.

"Bella's right ,Bailey. Your not going to play. I don't want to lose you," Jacob said.

"Please don't go all soft on me. You got to be tough for the both of us," Bailey said. " So what do you say Bella? Are you in?" Bailey asked. I thought about it for a long time.

"Fine but watch his blockers. Don't let them out of your sight and I swear if you aren't careful I will kill you if there tackle doesn't," I threatened.

"Alright Bella! Now what?" Jacob asked.

"Alright, Cody may look tough, but he is a softy. He is all talk. His blockers are Carson and Zeke. They may look small but they can pack a punch. Stay away from them and don't insult them." Everyone listened.

"Bella, what actually happened?" Jasper asked. I took a deep breath.

"Cody and I were dating for a few months. I broke up with him because he was cheating on me. It was the last game of the season and my team was undefeated. Well I was going for the winning touchdown. My blockers disappeared, so Cody had his chance. He got his blockers and trailed me. Well I was almost there and Carson and Zeke got by me. They where going to make a Bella sand-which. But that was just a trick. When I stopped I hit Cody full speed and sent me flying into a touchdown. We won, but it sent me into a coma. I didn't wake up until June. Then I couldn't walk for a while. He came to my house and then beat me," I said. Everyone was silent with scowls on their faces.

" I'm so in and I'm gonna kick his ass!" Rose yelled.

"Rose don't be stupid .Your 4 months pregnant. You can't even get up on your own," I said.

"But I still want to help. OH! Let me go all pregnant-chic on him!!! Please," she begged.

"No," I said.

"Fine. Emmett you better truck him so hard he is in a coma!" Rose told Emmett.

**SATURDAY.**

You can do this Bella, you can do this. I'm driving to the football field with everyone behind me in there cars. I could see Cody's big group just waiting on the field. Then I saw him . Edward. He was tied up and sat on the ground. He was guarded by two big scary looking guys. They look like they could make the Rock cry. I got out. Everyone flanked me .

"Alright. Don't take anything he says to personally. That's what he wants you to do. Just stay relaxed and out of my way," I said before walking on the field.

"Bella babe!" Cody shouted.

"Cut the crap Cody and let's play ball. Or did someone already cut your balls off?" I asked. I heard 'Ohs' come from Cody's team.

"Don't Bella! Forget about me — ARGH!" Edward yelled before he got kicked in the gut.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him," I said to Cody.

" Tsk, tsk. Alright Miki and Mika leave him be," Cody said, waving his hand about like he was famous.

"Let's go or are you not man enough?" I threatened.

"Always the fighter Bells. My 13 guys are ready to go if you are," he smirked.

"Bella we only have 12 including you," Jacob said.

" Looks like you lose Bells. Because I'm not going to sit anyone out," he said.

"She has me," Bailey said coming up from behind me.

"What ?No. How did you get out of the handcuffs?" Jake asked.

"When I told you to make her stay home I didn't mean hand cuff her!" I shouted at Jake.

"She's a fighter ," he shrugged.

"I'm playing," was all Bailey said.

"Oh I'm so scared of the princess," Cody's friend Carson said.

"What was that? If your going to say something say it to my face punk!" Bailey said.

"Stay relaxed," I said.

"Let's play," Cody said. They lined up at the end of the field.

"I get the princess," Carson said. I looked at Bailey. Bailey pulled Jacob in and kissed him.

"Be careful," she said .

"Let's go. It's you and me," Bailey said to him. I kicked the ball and Carson caught it Bailey ran full speed at him. Right when you think they would hit Bailey slide and grabbed his ankles.

"Ow! She bit me!" Carson screamed.

"Save the drama for your mama-lama," Bailey smirked. She is so childish.

Jake recovered the ball and ran towards are touch down area. Jared, Sam, Embry , and Paul made a shield around him. Taking them out one by one. Bailey saw Cody going for Jake. She ran at him and pulled down his pants. Good lord.

"Nice rubber duckies," Bailey said as Jake made a touch down.

"Control that little pest," Cody barked. "Or I'm going to kill her,"

"Bring it! Your rubber ducky underwear doesn't frighten me, princess," Bailey smirked.

Then Bailey go the ball and ran for a touchdown. Cody pulled down her pants! This is getting out of hand. Pulling each other pants down? Bitting ankles? What is Bailey playing? Basketball?

"SEXUAL ARASSMENT!!" Bailey yelled.

"Bad carma Bailey," Tori said from the sidelines.

"I swear Tori ,just because you're my brothers girlfriend doesn't mean I won't break your nose!"

"Nice skulls," he smirked at her whole team , including mine, look at her underwear.

"Oh you like?" Bailey asked shaking her butt in a circle like motion. "I think it makes my butt look sexy," she said. Cody smacked her butt.

"Hey! No smacky-smack!" Jake yelled at Cody.

"Bailey pull up your pants so we can play!" I ordered. She obeyed.

"Hey later you can come back to my place and I'll wear those skull panties," Carson said. Jake is going to kill them. If Bailey doesn't. Cody got the ball and threw it to Jack. Jake trucked Cody.

"Don't ever smack my girlfriends ass!" he yelled. Jacobs friends just laughed at Cody .

"Still want me to come over Carson?" Bailey asked.

"No I think I'm good," he said. Jacob might be small but mess with his girl he will kill you.

It's now tied up 21-21. This is the tie breaker. It's raining now. Well it's pouring. I called for a huddle.

"Bella I can't go on," Emmett said.

"Emmett don't back down. Do it for Rose and your little boy. Everyone. Do it for someone you love. I know your tired ,wet ,and cold. But your going to have to fight. I don't have a losing team. And if we win or lose I will also think of you guys as the kick ass team." I said looking around . But I didn't see Bailey.

"Where's Bailey?" I asked. I looked around. I looked up to find Bailey on the ground. "Bailey!" I said running to her.

"Bailey whats wrong what hurts?" I asked.

"I can't breath," she gasped. "It hurts, Bella. But I can go on," she said standing up.

"No Bailey we'll just give up,"

"I didn't join the loser team. I joined a winning team," she smiled. " Just give me the ball,"

"Alright," I said. "Be careful,"

We lined up. Cody looked at me the same way he did when we meet at the dance . The first time we danced, the first time we kissed. I blocked the memories. To painful.

"This is it Bells. Time is out. Tied, you have a member down, and your lover is all tied up," he laughed .

"You son of a bitch! HIKE HIKE!!" I said then I threw the ball to Bailey. She ran her heart out. Carson was on her tail.

"Cover her! Cover her! NO! Jake cover her!" I yelled running after her.

Cody was behind her, with his blockers,Carson and Zeke ,at her side, . They were doing the famous move, Sand-which . Where they would try to make her a sand-which and if she moved back Cody would hit her.

"No! Bailey don't slow down speed up!" I yelled. "Not again!"

But I was to late. She skidded to a stop and bounced in to Cody. The force sent her flying into the touchdown area. Making a touchdown. Cody fell on top of her. He got up and cursed under his breath. But Bailey didn't get up.

"BAILEY!!!" I yelled. I ran to her. "Bailey are you ok. What hurts? Call an ambulance!" I shouted.

"Did we win?" she asked in a whisper. Her eyes were barely open.

"That doesn't matter Bailey." I said.

"Bella, I want you know that I didn't mean to tell Cody ," she said her breathing deepened.

"I know, I know. It's alright though. Everything is fine," I said.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have played," she said.

"It's ok . Your going to be fine in no time," I said through my tears. He eyes closed. "Stay with me Bailey. Can you here me?" she didn't move.

"Don't die. Don't die," I said pushing on her chest. "Everything is ok. Your not dieing on me. Stay with me. Listen to my voice Bailey. Damn it open your eyes!" I yelled.

"Bella, whats — Bailey!" Jacob yelled. He got by her . "No, no." he said before pushing air through her lips . He chest rose. But she didn't open her eyes.

"Bailey don't die! Please, please. I love you," Jake whispered. He continued. Everyone gathered around.

"Where is the ambulance?" I demanded.

"There on their way," someone said.

"Bailey? Baby sissy? Answer me!" Trent said kneeling by her head.

"Stay with me Bailey!"I said. "Your going to be fine. Tell me another 'That's what she said joke,"

She is not going to die. Not while I'm fighting for her. I won't stop fighting until her heartbeat stops.

**BaPOV.**

"You son of a bitch! HIKE HIKE!" Bella yelled before throwing me the ball.

I ran even though my legs felt like Jell-o. I ran my heart out. It was pouring but I I saw Carson and Zeke about to make a sand which out of me. I'll make them hit each other. I'll just stop.

"No! Bailey don't slow down! Speed up!" Bella yelled. "Not again!"

No! I'm repeating what happened. Slow down? Or speed up? I couldn't think fast enough.

But it was to late I had already stopped and hit something so hard that I went face forward in the touchdown area. Something landed on my. I felt them move a minute later. I couldn't feel my legs. So I stayed down.

"BAILEY!!" Bella yelled. "Bailey are you ok? What hurts? Call an ambulance!"

"Did we win?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"That doesn't matter Bailey," she said.

"Bella I want you to know I didn't mean to tell Cody," I said. If it was for me Edward would be fine and Bella wouldn't be playing for her life.

"I know , I 's alright though," she said in a soft tone.

"Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have played," I said. Maybe if I talked the pain would go away. That didn't work.

"It's ok. Your going to ok in no time," she said like she was crying.. My eyes closed. My breathing hesitated to stop. "Stay with me Bailey. Can you hear me?"

_"This is it, I'm going to die,"_ I thought. _"I had a nice life. A good 14 years. I finally kissed a guy. A hot guy. At least I went out with a bang,"_

I felt something pushing on my chest. I could barely hear anything and it was getting hard to breath.

"Bella whats— Bailey!" I heard Jake yelled. "No, no," Then I felt his hot lips on mine pushing air in my lungs . I still couldn't open my eyes. Or my mouth to tell him I'm ok.

"Bailey don't die! Please, please. I love you," Jake said.

He loves me. Wow. I can't breath. It hurts. Just let me die! It hurts to much. I'm not worth living. I'm slipping away it doesn't matter.

"Bailey?Baby sissy?Answer me!" Trent said to me. I can't answer you .

"Stay with me Bailey! Your going to be fine. Tell me another one of you 'That's what she said,' jokes," Bella asked.

This is it I'm taking my final breath. Goodbye Trent. Goodbye Bella. And Goodbye Jake. I love you.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17!!! Oh. My. God!!! No don't die Bailey!!!! Well R&R and see if she lives!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18 THE END

**CHAPTER 18!!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS !!!!!!!!! WE LEFT OFF WILL BAILEY DIEING, BOO-WOO, SO NOW WE GET TO SEE IF SHE LIVES!! AND SEE WHAT NEW SHOCKER'S ARE WAITING!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY!!!  


* * *

**

**BPOV.**

The ambulance just took Bailey off to the hospital. Edward was laying on the ground about a yard away.

"Edward!" I yelled as I ran to him. I got down by him on the ground . "What hurts?We got to get you to the hospital," I said.

"Bella, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," he said. How could I not? He had two black eyes, bruises, a gash on his cheek, and a bloody nose.

"Bella, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you. You scared me when you weren't looking and Cody hit you. I should have killed the son-of-a-bitch ," he threatened.

"No. No you shouldn't have. Edward, it was my battle and I won,"I said smiling and stroking his cheek.

"You think you won, Tinker-Bells?"Cody asked from behind me.

"Cody leave. You lost," I said.

"Or what? Are you going to get the ankle biting to attack me? Oh, wait. She's dead," he laughed.

"She's going to be fine,"I said through my gritted teeth.

"I probably killed her. I guess she shouldn't have played. I hope I killed her," he smirked. Something inside of me just snapped. I lunged for Cody. I beat the holey shit out of him. Just for Bailey.

"STOP! Stop!" he yelled.

"Now, get off my field, get out of Forks, and get out of my LIFE! If I ever see you or your friends her every again, I will kill you," I said grabbing his shirt and getting in his face. Then they all ran ,away tripping over each other.

I walked back over to Edward. He was smiling. I smiled back. He was still on the ground, probably hurt.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you. I know this is bad timing, but would you like to go to prom with me?" he asked with gleaming eyes.

"I would love too," I said before , gently, kissing his cheek.

**MONTH LATER!**

It's been a month. A long month. When I got checked out for anything wrong with me,they told me that what I had when I was sent into a coma just disappeared. Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing will happen if I fall. Well nothing serious.

Edward's black eye's have disappeared and his bruises. I glad he wasn't seriously hurt.

I'm sitting in Bailey's hospital room. Bailey was put into a coma, just like me. It's prom night and I'm in my prom dress. It was baby-blue with some mid-night black in it. (Edward's favorite color's on me)

"Bailey, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I want you to know that I'm so, so ,so sorry and that I love you," I said. Then I started crying. Thank the lord for water-proof makeup.

"Bella, love, we need to get going," Edward said at the door.

"Coming," I said. I looked back at Bailey. She laid there so peaceful. That won't last long. "Bailey, I'm really sorry for doing this to you. I should have stopped you. I love you," Then I got up and walked over to Edward.

"Are you ok? We don't have to go," he said.

"No. Let's party!" I said.

**AT THE PROM.**

When we got to the prom the music was blaring. Then Edward took outside to dance under the stars. The song that was playing was , Love Story. Edward placed me on his toes.

"What are you doing?"I laughed.

"Dancing with the most beautiful woman ever," he grinned. It made me blushed. It so weird the way I still act around him.

"Oh, really?" I giggled.

"Yes, I love the way she blushes,- strokes my cheek- . I love her big, brown eyes, her brown, curly hair, and her angelic smile. It makes me fell like Jell-o," he smiled.

"Oh, do I get to meet this girl?" I asked.

"Well I'm kind of dancing with her," he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Do you here this song?"

"It's Love Story," I said. It was a fast song, but we were slow dancing to it.

"Actually it's the song that played when we first saw each other at the football field. A passing car was playing it," he said. I didn't remember that. But the more I think about it the more I remember.

"I can't believe you remembered," I said.

"Well it always reminds me of my breath-taking angel," he said before kissing me on lips.

"Well it reminds me of my handsome and charming prince," I said when we pulled back.

"Tell me more," he said.

"Well, I love his hair, how it has tips of bronze in it. And I love how his eyes can be topaz one day and green the next. And how his crooked smile could make me just melt,"

" I would love to meet him,"

"Well I'm kind of dancing with him," I said blushing.

Then he looked me in the eyes and we stayed like for ever. We slowed danced through every slow song, and fast song. After prom he took me back to the hospital where I have been staying with Bailey every weekend.

"Well I guess this is a good-bye, my angle," Edward said at the doorway.

"I guess so," I said. It was an awkward silence. The he kissed me. A simple kiss. When we pulled back there was a passionate fire burning in his eyes and in my lips. We kissed a fiercer kiss. He picked me up and took me to the bathroom and locked the door. The last thing I really remember was him taking off my dress.

**MORNING**

I emerged from the bathroom in a daze(Fully dressed. I almost forgot to put back on my clothes). What. Have. I done? Oh wait. I just 'did' Edward. That's exactly what I just did. In a bathroom floor. In a hospital. With a 14 year-old in the next room!

"Bella are you upset with me?" Edward asked snapping me out of my daze.

"Of course not . I couldn't be any more happy then right now," I smiled . Then I wrapped my arms around his waste. He kissed the top of my head.

"You don't regret any thing?" he asked.

"No I don't. I'm just glad it was you," I smiled .

"Well that makes me happy," he said.

"Actually I saw what made you happy last night," I giggled. That's a different story. He chuckled.

"You know what really makes me happy?" he asked. I shook my head no. "When your happy,"

"AWWWWW!" a different voice came from the room. It was Bailey!

"Bailey!" I said walking over to her and giving her a hug. "Wait, what did you hear?" I asked.

"Not much," she said rubbing her eyes. "Hey is there a reason why there in tubes everywhere in my body, including my ass?" she asked. Good old Bailey.

"Don't you remember? You played football a month ago and it sent you into a coma." I said.

"Oh yeah. Did we win?" she asked.

"Yes we did. You scored the winning point," I said.

"Well I heard Edward scoring last night," Bailey busted out laughing. I looked at Edward. He had to be a moaner!

"Um, don't tell my dad, please," I said.

"Alright your secret is safe with me. Good job Edward," Bailey said. She is such a goober.

"Hey Alice stopped by this morning," I froze. "She was looking for you and Edward,"

"Did she hear anything?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Good, you tell no one!" I said. She nodded. At least she is better. But if someone find's out I will put her back in a coma!

**GRADUATION.**

It's June, and we are finally graduation. It's been three weeks since the prom night deal. Graduation was simple, but my stomach was hurting through the whole thing. But I'll live. I got my diploma. Renee and Phil couldn't make it. To bad. But Charlie, Billy ,Bailey and Jake where there. Charlie got emotional. He cried , which made me cry.

"Your growing up. I remember like it was yesterday that you where a baby and I was holding you in the hospital," he choked out. I hugged him.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'm still your little girl," I said. We just hugged.

"I can't believe 17 years gone. I wish I could have been a better father," he said.

"You've been the best dad ever. So don't think other wise," I said to my father.

"I still can't believe your going to go to college. Then your going to get married and have a baby," he said. "I love you Bell's. I know I don't say it much, but I do,"

"I love you too," I said before pulling him back in for another hug.

I hugged Billy , Bailey and Jake. They said congratulation me. I still can't believe I just graduated. It felt like yesterday I was playing with my best friends in my room and we were talking boys. Then Rose and Emmett walked over. Well Emmett walked, Rose wabbled.

"Congrat's Bella," Emmett said. Charlie eyed Emmett. Oh, boy. Then Charlie walked away. Emmett followed. I think he want's to annoy Charlie.

"I can't believe we just graduated. Then I'm getting married and having a baby. And the wedding's next week," Rose said.

"I know I can't believe it either. I'm so happy for you!" I said pulling in her in for a hug. Then gasped.

"What?What did I do?" I asked.

" The baby is kicking!" she said. Then she grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. Then I felt a little kick.

"Ohmigosh!I felt it!" I yelled. This is why teenager's don't need to get pregnant. We freak out over little things. Like a little kick!

**THE WEDDING!!!!**

"Where is the bride! Where is the bride!" Alice panicked.

"PUKING HER GUT'S OUT ALL OVER THE BATHROOM!" Bailey yelled from the inside of the bathroom. I think she was the only one around when Rose started puking. Rose came out and so did a green Bailey.

"I'm never getting pregnant," Bailey said. Then Esme came through the door. She motioned me to come over. I walked to her. She handed me a little box.

"Thanks," I said.

My mom would have freaked if I asked for a pregnacy test. I walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and did wait was told on the box. It needed five minutes. Five minutes later. I took a death breath. It's not the end of the world. Everything is fine. You aren't pregnant just taking precaution. I walked over to the little stick and read it.**POSITIV****E **. Oh shit! NO! NO!

**KNOCK ,KNOCK!**

"Bella, we're about to start hurry up!" Alice yelled from the other side od the door. I through the thing in the trash. "And Mrs. Hale has to pee!"

So I threw the stick away and ran out the door. I came into view with Alice. She was giving Rose flower's . Rose's hand was around her father's . Her father had a look of proudness on his face.

"Alright Bella! Hook arms with Edward," Alice ordered I did as I was told. "Alright Bailey go slow and please don't trip," Alice said. Then the music started. Bailey slowly walked down the isle and dropping rose pedals , until she tripped.

"I'm alright!" she said getting up and she contineued to walk down the isle.

We are going to have to send this wedding video to America's Home Funniest Video's. Then Edward and I followed , and behing us follwed Alice and Jasper. Emmett was at the end boucning up and down. Once we were all placed at the end Rose came. Emmett was completly lost in her beauty.

Mr. Hale handed his daughter over to Emmett . And right before anything could be said Ms. Hale came running out. With a little stick in her hand. Everyone turned her attention to her. Oh, no. Bailey saw me panic.

"Whose **POSITIVE **pregnancy test is this?" she stopped the wedding for that! Everyone was quiet.

"It's mine," Bailey said. What! It's mine! Don't take the blame! Your 14! Everyone gasped. Jake was the most shocked one. "Ok, let's continue and worry about this later."

So they continued . I was kind of in a daze. I didn't know what was happening until I heard clapping. It must be over. Then the party started. I was waiting to make my speech that Rose wanted me to make. Right now it was Carlisle and Esme. I was sitting with Edward. We were holding hands. I don't know how I'm going to tell him!

"I'm just so proud of how our son could go from being a child to a man. I couldn't be more pround of him," Carlisle said.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we all love Emmett," Esme said.

"Clearly you haven't seen the real Emmett!" Jasper said. Making everyone laugh.

"Alright shut it Jasper, don't get me started about you," Esme said. "I would like to say congrat's Rose and good luck , your going to need it. And I would like to annouce something," Esme said. She took Carlisle hand in hers.

"We would like to announce that we will be having a baby," Carlisle said. WHOA! Alice squealed with happiness. Oh dear lord I hope it's not another Alice. Everyone clapped for them. Now it's my turn.

"Hello. What can I say about Emmett and Rose? I can say that they are perfect for each other. That they are soulmates and that I wish I could be blessed with a baby like they have. I look as Rose as a sister and Emmett as a brother. I am glad that aren't really my brother and sister or they wouldn't be getting married right now," I said. Everyone laughed. " I hope that they will be happy and stay happy,"

Then I looked in a corner to see Bailey crying. She didn't look happy at all. And this is all my fault.

"And I would like to annouce that the pregnancy test wasn't Bailey's, it was mine," I said as the crowd gasped. Edward started to smile. And Charlie fell out of his chair. "Thank you," I said .

"That is so unfair! Everyone is pregnant but me! I bet Jessica is pregnant!" Alice shouted. She want's to be PREGNANT! What is she thinking?

"Hey! Who told you!" Jessica said. Good lord. When I got off stage I was picked up by Edward.

"Put me down!" I giggled. He pulled me in for a kiss.

"Bella, you've never made me so happy!" he exclaimed.

"Well you won't be so happy when Charlie shoots you," I said.

"I don't care. All I care is that I love you , and your pregnant with my child," he smiled my favorite smile.

"After all we've been through that crooked smile just make's me want to melt," I giggled.

"Bella, could I have this dance?" Edward asked.

"Of course you can," I said. Then Edward and I danced.

Nothing else mattered. It was him, me and a soon-to-be-new Cullen. I couldn't be anymore happy. I couldn't be any more head over heels for this boy. If you told me I would meet a guy like Edward in Forks I wouldn't have believed you. But now we get to have our happily ever after. Like I knew we would always have.

* * *

**That my friend's was the last CHAPTER!! I'm sorry to say I don't think I will really be making a sequel!! So thank you all for the reviews and I hoped you enjoyed, _Relaxing In Forks Or Love In Forks!!!!_**


	19. Chapter 19 AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

_ DEAR READER OF Relaxing In Forks Or Love In Forks!;_

I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE A SEQUEL!!!! I THOUGHT IT OVER AND

**I THOUGHT SINCE I HAVE READER'S THAT WANT MORE THAT I SHOULD CONTINUE!!! IT WILL**

_BE JUST LIKE Relaxing In Forks Or Love In Forks JUST WITH A LITTLE MORE TO IT!! _

SO I HOPE YOU STAY TUNED!!! I'M

**NOT SURE WHAT THE NAME WILL BE BUT I WILL POST IT ON MY PROFILE SOON**

_SO YOU CAN LOOK FOR IT!!! I HOPE AS SOON AS YOU READ IT YOU WILL LOVE_

IT!! AND REMEMBER TO KEEP AN EXTRA PAIR OF PANTS AROUND AND A BOX OF

**TISSUE'S!!**

_Yours in Eternity  
_

— Bailey

**P.S THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!. ALL YOUR REVEIWS MADE MY DAY!!**


End file.
